Spiced-up Broccoli
by edgarmash79
Summary: Broly has only ever known the world he grew up in on Planet Vampa. After gaining new friends in Cheelai and Lemo, his world has begun to open up to new experiences. Cheelai's feelings for Broly are growing to the point where she can no longer hide her sexual urges and she must face the daunting task of introducing Broly to an experience he's never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan fiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and Dragonball Super are owned respectively by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Fuji TV.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Disclaimer: The following fanfic contains NSFW content not suitable for a younger audience. It also contains spoilers for the new Broly movie if you haven't seen it yet. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Dragonball Super: Spiced-up Broccoli**

 **Part 1**

Two ships flew through the vacuum of space at full speed, one in pursuit of the other. The pursuing craft, a Galactic Patrol ship, opened fire on the ship ahead. It nimbly dodged each blast, rolling over and swerving with such simplicity that the pursuing ship's pilot was growing more frustrated.

"For God's sake, Cheelai, slow down or you'll get us both killed!" Lemo cried out in a panic but the green-skinned woman had a devious grin on her face as she moved the ship through another star system.

"That damn patrolman's persistent," Cheelai whispered and checked the galactic chart displayed on the screen in front of her.

"There's an asteroid field up ahead, we can lose him in there," she said and pushed the ship's thrusters even further.

Lemo kept shifting his gaze back and forth from behind the ship to look at the patrol ship to the front of the ship where Cheelai narrowly avoided a meteor fragment with a swift glide to the right. He picked up the last bit of what she had said and his eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?! What are the odds you'll get us through an asteroid field in one piece?" Lemo cried, trying to reach for the controls but Cheelai slapped his wrist away.

"Calm your tits, Lemo. Asteroid fields are child's play. Let's see if the Galactic Patrol wants to play too," she said, smiling and she saw the array of asteroids of varying sizes approach their ship at a quick pace. Lemo's voice gradually grew louder as he yelled out a single note in panic and Cheelai's smile widened.

The Patrol ship that was in pursuit cut their engine and stopped short of entering the asteroid field and Lemo spotted that as his screaming was getting louder.

"He's not going in after us!" Lemo said, his voice still loud.

"HELL YEAH! WOOHOO!" Cheelai screamed as she navigated the ship through the field.

The Patrol ship that had stopped had a nervous looking Patrolman in the pilot seat, dumbfounded at what he saw.

"Patrolman Jaco, come in!" said a voice through the communicator.

"Oh crap, did they know I stopped?" Jaco said and he cautiously pushed a button on the communicator.

"Uh, yes, this is Jaco, over," he said.

"Why did you cease your pursuit? Over," the voice said.

"Well, sir, you see…um, I haven't really learned how to navigate an asteroid field and the criminal had entered one just a moment ago…over."

"What do you mean 'I haven't learned how to navigate an asteroid field'? Your basic training simulator included asteroid field navigation as a mandatory elective, over!"

"I, um, I was sick that day, sir, over," Jaco lied. _I just didn't want to do it._

There was a long pause at the other end and Jaco was sweating nervously.

"We'll send probes to sector X-J-12 and the Spice system. If they confirm that the ship passed through there, we'll relay the information to patrolling squads to pursue and apprehend the thief. For now, return to HQ, over and out."

Jaco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness I got out of that one," he said.

"And by the way," the voice came back, startling Jaco. "As soon as you return to HQ you're to take the asteroid simulator. NO EXCUSES."

The communicator cut off again and Jaco put his hands to his head, screaming in panic.

* * *

When Cheelai's ship cleared the asteroid field, Lemo's face was left in an expression of bewilderment and shock. Cheelai shook with excitement.

"Fuck I love doing that!" She exclaimed and put a hand to her chest. "Mmph! The accelerated heart rate, those precious seconds to react, staring death in the face and giving him the middle finger, goddamn I love that feeling. Don't you think so, Lemo? Lemo?" She glanced behind her and saw that Lemo's face looked a bit paler than usual and she chuckled a bit.

"C'mon buddy, get your shit together and punch in the hyperspace coordinates so we can get back to Vampa, asap. Broly's probably lonely by now."

It had been about a few days since Cheelai made her wish to the Earth's Dragonballs as Broly was locked in an intense battle with those two earth Saiyans. She and Lemo made their way to Vampa to reunite with Broly, who had been badly bruised and beaten up during his fight. All the rage and fury that consumed him had faded back into the gentle soul that the two had got to know in the few days leading up to their trip to Earth to help Lord Freeza get his wish granted for a height adjustment.

They were forced to eat rations until they could get a more suitable source of food. It required a few trips to acquire more but Lemo's knowledge of patrolling Freeza Force ships allowed them to hit storage carriers and warehouse planets used for equipment parts, healing tanks, and barracks for the soldiers.

Cheelai had grown accustomed to eating the raw Vampa beetle goo that Broly was eating whenever he hunted and killed them. The fauna and flora of Vampa weren't for the weak (let alone the weak of stomach) yet Broly could easily eat his fill of these large insects and because they reproduce and grow fast meant that they were in no danger of extinction.

Lemo, unfortunately, couldn't stomach any of the food that was on this planet. It was the worst, most disgusting tasting food he'd ever had, and he couldn't fathom in the slightest how Cheelai could stomach any of this crap.

They were figuring out where to set up camp at a safe location, a cave that was along the outskirts of where the major beetle herds were migrating to feed off the large beasts. They hadn't expected an unwelcome guest until he showed himself. They remembered him as one of the Saiyans from earth that Broly was fighting.

He offered them a container of capsules which he said his friend prepared for them to help their living conditions improve. To their surprise, one of the capsules popped out a house, complete with a kitchen, a dining area, a bathroom, and two bedrooms with a spare cot in the living/dining area. It was tall enough that Lemo and Cheelai could step through the front door with ease, but for a large man of Broly's stature, he would have to duck so he wouldn't hit his head against the door frame every time he walked into the house.

The other two capsules they discovered had food from earth that Lemo took an immediate liking too, and a spare bathroom big enough for Broly to use. He could smell the new food that came from the capsule and he smiled at how good it looked too.

They were pleased to see that there was a large amount of food stored in that one capsule, which Lemo estimated could last them a whole month. He soon realized how much Broly was eating and his estimate had been cut down to half his original statement and he felt pessimistic about future food runs.

Broly was carrying four dead beetles on his shoulders as he saw the ship enter the planet's atmosphere. He dropped the carcasses on the ground and shielded his eyes from the dust that the engine's exhaust kicked up as the ship landed on the ground.

Cheelai was the first to jump out of the cockpit of the ship as the hatch opened and Lemo draped himself over the edge, nauseated and pale from the trip.

"Hey Broly! We're back!" Cheelai cried out as she ran up to him. Broly gave her a welcoming smile and he spotted Lemo still in the ship's cockpit.

"Mr. Lemo doesn't look well," he said, pointing to him.

"Don't worry about him, he'll tough it out," she said and rushed to the back of the ship and opened the back hatch.

"Check it out!" she cried, waving Broly over to her location and he walked over to see the hatch open, revealing a large white cylinder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a food replicator. We needed to get one because Lemo wouldn't shut up about it," she said, glaring at him.

"It was worth the trip," Lemo said but almost threw up from his mouth. He covered his mouth as Cheelai smirked.

"We can program some of those earth foods into the system and have it replicate it as often as we want to so we don't ever go hungry here. At least until we can find a suitable planet with a better ecosystem," Cheelai said, hand to her chin. Broly frowned a bit and glanced back at the dead beetles. She glanced over and saw the look on his face.

"You do want to leave and find a new planet, right?" she asked him.

"Yes, I do. I will need some more time to think," he answered and Cheelai stared at him blankly. She sighed and walked back to their ship to help Lemo bring the replicator out from the back and into the house. He was at least feeling well enough to help Cheelai off-load the device from their ship to set it up in their house but had to lie down on the cot for a moment to get his bearings together.

When Lemo started feeling a little better, he got out of the house and walked over to the beetle carcasses and watched as Broly broke off the legs of one of them, slurping and gathering the golden sap-like substance that oozed from the creatures in his hands. Cheelai regaled him with her tale of stealing the replicator and escaping the Galactic Patrol, even her excitement as she navigated the asteroid field. Lemo looked at the beetles and crossed his arms, thinking of an idea.

"Hey Broly, have you ever cooked these before?" he asked him. Broly and Cheelai paused for a moment and he looked down at his hand, sucking the ooze off his fingers.

"No, I haven't. Father never cooked them, we only ever ate them this way," he said and he shoved more of the goo into his mouth.

"How's about I give it a try? Maybe they're like crustaceans and they'll give us delicious beetle meat," he said with a grin on his face. Broly stopped eating and looked down at the broken piece of the beetle's mandible pincer, watching the ooze drip out of the shell onto the ground. He turned to Cheelai, wondering what she thought.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to give it a try, I suppose," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Great! Good! I'll get a fire started," he said and constructed a large fire pit.

Broly helped set things up by putting one of the beetles through a long tree branch, to act as a skewer and Lemo told him to hold it over the fire as it was burning, stoking the flames to keep it going.

He didn't have a good estimate as to how long this would take but he gave it at least half an hour before he asked Broly to take the beetle off the fire and set it up against the rock formation by the cave entrance.

"Go ahead, let's see how it turned out," Lemo said and Broly went to break off one of the legs, wincing as it was hot to the touch. Broly blew on it to cool it down and then took the leg in his hands and broke it in half. He was surprised to notice that it was a lot easier to break open due to the exposure to the heat and he studied the inside of the broken. Rather than the usual goo, it was solid. He pulled at it and he saw that it slid out of its shell casing very easily.

Broly sniffed at it and it gave off a different aroma than what he had been accustomed to. It was fruity yet pungent and he took a bite from it. He smiled as he took another bite and he quickly ate the whole length of the mandible's meat.

"It is delicious," he said with a smile on his face and Lemo breathed a sigh.

Cheelai took a bite of another piece that Broly offered to her and she smiled too at how well it tasted.

"I gotta say, Lemo, you make one hell of a chef," she said, eating her fill. Lemo crossed his arms and nodded proudly.

"Damn right I was. I was not only a soldier but also an executive chef serving King Cold," Lemo said as he walked over and took a piece of the cooked beetle meat Cheelai offered him. He sniffed at it and took a bite, but his face grimaced and he spit it right back out.

"It's still awful," he said, sighing and Cheelai laughed. Broly laughed a bit as well, which stunned the two briefly. They haven't heard Broly laugh yet and his laugh sounded humble and friendly, like the kind of laughter you'd hear among close friends telling bad jokes.

"I think they have drinks in that fridge, let me grab something from there to wash this down," Cheelai said and she walked into the capsule house. Lemo reluctantly went to his rations again, mumbling to himself as he ate.

"Hey you two, they have beer," Cheelai called out as she came back, holding a six-pack of beer in her hand. Cheelai opened two cans and offered one to Broly. "Here buddy, let's toast the new food replicator."

"What is this?" Broly asked, looking at the can. His hand almost enveloped the can completely and he smelled the contents, jerking his head back right away.

"It's beer," Cheelai said, handing another can to Lemo. He popped the tab off and he raised the can in the air.

"To new food!" he said.

"New food!" Cheelai repeated and raised her can in the air. She downed it quickly, chugging the whole can in one go. She cried out happily and crushed the can against her forehead with her hand. Broly looked at all this with curiosity and glanced back at the can of beer in his hand. He raised it to his mouth and Cheelai looked up at him, smiling.

"It's only one of the best things to drink in the whole universe," she said, winking at him and Broly averted her gaze. He took a small sip and his face contorted in a soured expression, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"It might take some getting used to," Cheelai said and Broly shook his head.

"I don't want this," he said and extended his hand holding the can as far away from his face as possible. Cheelai chuckled as she casually took the can out of his hand and drank it herself.

When she finished, she let out an audible belch from her mouth, tossing the can aside. She stretched her arms out and sat down on the ground.

"Hoo, that'll get you light-headed quickly," she said, smiling. Her cheeks were slightly rosy as she looked up at Broly and she spent some time admiring his physique.

"So, does hunting those beetles give you a good workout?" she asked. She glanced over at Lemo and motioned him to the house. "Go get us something else from the fridge, Lemo. Do you drink anything, Broly? We can get you water from the tap if you're more comfortable with that."

"The Vampa beetles provide hydration through their essence, but the water you both offered me was also enjoyable," he said, sitting down beside Cheelai. He thought of her previous question as Lemo walked past them and he thought it over.

"I hunt beetles and occasionally fight beasts. Playing with Bah was also fun exercise," he said, grinning.

"I'm pretty sure they have something you'll like in that fridge besides water," Cheelai said. She wasn't sure what kind of conversation she wanted, but her buzz distracted her enough that she started paying more attention to Broly's muscles and she began to blush. She crawled over to him and instinctively grabbed his upper arm. Broly raised an eyebrow in curiosity and Cheelai gave his bicep a squeeze and was surprised to see how firm it was to the touch. She gave it another squeeze and her mouth curled into a devious smile as she looked him over.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Broly asked and Cheelai traced a finger along the lines of his muscles.

"No reason. I never realized how handsome you looked is all," she said quietly. Her voice shifted to a more seductive tone without her realizing it and she stood up. She was a short, petite woman who, at full height, was still slightly below Broly's eye level while he was sitting down cross-legged.

She looked at his face, then in his black eyes and she blushed even more. Broly started feeling a little uneasy as to why this woman was staring at him like this and he too was blushing.

Lemo stepped back out with an armful of sport drinks.

"I couldn't think of which one you'd like more, so I got one of each type from the fridge. You got a flavor you like, Broly?" Lemo asked and he saw Cheelai stare at Broly. He sighed and set the sport drinks down at Broly's feet.

The interruption from Lemo was just enough to bring Cheelai's focus back to him. She stared down at the sport drink flavors and bent down to look at one of them. Judging by the names of these, they must have a sweet flavor to them and she took one of them, a can with a red label on it with a pair of cherries on the front. She popped the tab off and took a sip. She was delighted to find that it tasted very well and her eyes widened. She handed the can over to Broly and he took it.

"These earth drinks taste really good. Go ahead and try it," she said, popping open the tab from another can of beer to chug it down like the previous two cans. Broly smelled the drink in his hand and took a sip. His expression didn't change, yet it didn't stop him from drinking the contents. He finished the can and set it gently down on the ground. Cheelai wagged her finger in front of him with a sly grin.

"You gotta crush them against your skull, like this," she said and took the empty can of beer, crushing it down against her forehead. Lemo tried doing that himself but ended up hurting himself. Broly only needed two fingers to get the job done and he smiled at how easy it was. He took an unopened can and tried it again, but the can ruptured and the liquid sprayed out all over his face, hair, and chest. Cheelai laughed out loud and Lemo was still rubbing his forehead as Broly frowned, looking at the other cans.

"This one didn't do the same thing as the other one," he said and Cheelai did her best to contain her laughter.

"You have to drink it before you crush it, Broly," she said, calming herself down. She smiled at his quirky sense of curiosity and admired how innocent he looked trying out new things. Lemo walked back into the house, hand on his head and he walked back out with a towel on his shoulder, handing it over to Broly.

"I'll get that for you," Cheelai said and began wiping down the liquid from Broly's face and chest. As soon as she pulled the towel away, she realized that their faces were inches apart. Broly's eyes widened as Cheelai began to blush heavily.

For a moment, Cheelai didn't want to turn away. She stared into those eyes again and slowly moved her face closer to Broly's. She had a feeling he never kissed anyone before but she was tempted to kiss him regardless. Broly didn't know what Cheelai was attempting and he was ready to pull back and stand back up to avoid her.

It was only when Lemo cleared his throat that she broke her gaze free from Broly. She felt her heart beating a bit faster and questions were starting to form in her head: was this the alcohol or was it something else? She turned to Lemo and began walking towards the house.

"I'll, um, be in my room," she said timidly and quickened her pace to go in the house. Broly had the towel in his hand and dried up what Cheelai had missed, standing up.

"Is Cheelai okay?" Broly asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's fine. She did drink those beers quickly though. Let's clean up here first and give her some time to clear her head," Lemo said and Broly nodded.

Cheelai closed the door to her room and locked it. She brought her hands up to her neck and felt her fingers trace down to the top of her body armor. She could feel her heart pounding through her chest, even through her armor and her face was red from both the alcohol and from the growing lustful thoughts that were creeping into her mind. She unhooked her utility belt and let it fall to the floor before she slipped out of her chest armor. She sat down on her bed took her gloves and boots off, throwing them to the ground.

She then peeled the top part of her purple spandex outfit and her breasts dropped down as she pulled it over them, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I keep putting you two through so much," she said and gently began to massage them. She made herself comfortable on her bed, laying back against the headrest and she closed her eyes, smiling. It was the first time she ever got to look at Broly with lustful intent and it was getting her excited. She didn't know why she was feeling this but she wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

She gave her breasts a gentle squeeze before tracing a finger to one of her nipples and she began to stroke it gently. She gave off a soft moan through her breath as they hardened under her fingers.

She couldn't remember the last time she had brought herself to an orgasm. The stress of the last few days kept distracting her from finding some private time to herself. Seeing Broly as a man and not some lost child set off a few fireworks inside her head.

She pinched her right nipple a little harder and her moans grew a bit louder, letting her right hand glide down her stomach to the top of her spandex shorts. Her left hand was busy at work massaging her chest while playing with her erect nipples and she alternated from one breast to the other, enjoying how they felt in her hand. She loved how they were shaped whenever she looked at herself in the mirror before and after a shower. She was always proud of how her body looked and how sexy she felt that she made sure she kept it in good shape every day.

She began to imagine herself kissing Broly as he used his big strong arms to lift her up so her face was right up against his. She imagined they were both naked in the shower as the hot water soaked them both, the drops of water mingling in with their sweat as she wrapped her arms around the back of his head and her legs around his chest. She ran her fingers through his charcoal hair as her kisses gradually became more passionate. She pulled at his hair with a sadistic grin on her face, licking her lips as she continued to kiss him.

Her right hand slid underneath the spandex fabric and made its way down her pubic line to the top of her clit and she began to gently rub it. She bit her lower lip in a sensuous smile as she slid her fingers up and down, her arousal growing.

Her imagination shifted to the battle between Broly and those two earth Saiyans and she moaned a bit more as she saw him move. Each blow he was dealing gave her more pleasure. There was something primal about all of it that turned her on while she played with herself. The animalistic intent of Broly's fury as he attacked those two Saiyans made her feel like playing more aggressively with herself but she exercised restraint and kept it simple. She shifted her fingers to a more sensitive area and moved her left from her breasts to behind her head as her breathing grew heavier, her moans grew louder, and her intensity focused solely on her sex. She moved her hand down and glided her fingers along inside and she felt the slickness of her vagina cover her fingers as she dove deeper, sliding her finger inside. She had never been this turned on so quickly by the sight of another man's physique until now.

Her eyes were completely closed as she was fully immersed in herself. All she wanted was that sweet release and she wondered how much of that primal rage Broly could give to her sexually. Her mind bounced from the hard punches Broly unleashed to a moment where he was naked and she was on top of him, gliding along the girth and lengthy shaft of his member with her slickness.

 _Fuck, I'm so close…_

Her right hand clutched her pillow in a vice-like grip as she was moaning loudly. Her breaths were rapid and heavy, her moans were loud, and she was at the point of bursting.

The door burst open from its hinges and Broly stormed in, panic on his face.

"AHH! Broly, WHAT THE FUCK?!" she screamed, covering her chest with her arms and stared at him, a mixture of shock and anger.

"Miss Cheelai, are you okay? Were you under attack?" Broly asked, searching her room frantically for an attacker.

Cheelai was too stunned to say anything for the moment. Lemo stepped in and saw the broken door.

"I tried to stop him but, oh…," he saw that her clothes were on the floor and she sat topless on the bed, and he blushed. He averted his gaze, covering his eyes.

"Oh God, were you just, um…" Lemo began.

"What? Masturbating? Yes, Lemo, I was. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" she yelled at him and reached for her hair brush that was on her end table beside the bed. She threw it as hard as she could at Lemo and it grazed his head as he ducked to avoid it.

"Okay! Okay! I'm leaving! God!" Lemo cried out and quickly left the room. Broly had no idea what just happened and the glare he received from Cheelai wasn't helping. He lowered his head and walked out of the room, ducking underneath the broken door frame. Cheelai sat there for a moment, then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Goddammit," she muttered under her breath. She got off the bed and put her top back on. She then put her boots back on and stormed out of the house, past Broly and Lemo and Broly poked Lemo on the shoulder after she left.

"Was Miss Cheelai in any danger?" he asked.

"Well, given what she was doing in there, I'd say no, she wasn't," Lemo said and walked over to the broken door to examine it. "That's gonna need a fixing."

"Was she hunting for anything?" Broly asked and Lemo glanced behind him. He brought the door outside and set it up against the outer wall of the house.

"Hunting?" Lemo asked.

"She said she was baiting. Was she setting a trap for one of the beetles?" Broly asked and Lemo looked very confused, then realized that Broly had misinterpreted Cheelai and sighed.

"Not that kind of baiting, Broly."

"But she said she was mastering this baiting technique," Broly said and Lemo put a hand to his face, almost brushing his yellow toque off his head.

"Lesson number one when you're living with a lady, Broly. You don't intervene during a lady's privacy unless she asks you to."

Broly hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"It happens. You didn't know and we should've given you some ground rules first. Pretty sure she'll forgive this incident."

"I must make this situation better and apologize," Broly said and walked off in Cheelai's direction.

"I don't think that's a good idea, big guy," Lemo said but Broly ignored him. He sighed and went back to inspecting the door's hinges.

Cheelai walked some distance from the house into a clearing. She spotted a rock that looked flat enough to sit on and she perched herself on top of it, sitting with her knees brought up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She stared down at the soil.

"Great, I'm still horny," she muttered to herself and sighed. She wondered if she could finish off here but the rustling of footsteps behind her and a looming shadow creeping up on her cancelled that idea. She sighed heavily and turned away.

"Leave me alone, Broly," she said coldly.

"I have done you a grave wrong, Miss Cheelai. I want to make up for it."

She glanced back at him. His statement sounded sincere at least and as she gave it some thought, she realized that Broly never learned anything about sex during his time growing up. _He wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between cries of pleasure and cries of pain_ , she thought to herself and stood up to confront Broly.

"You don't have to, Broly. I should've been up front about what I was going to do before I went to my room. That was my bad."

"Your…bad?"

"It's an expression meaning I made a mistake. Just like you busting down my door was your bad," Cheelai explained and Broly nodded.

"I see," Broly said and Cheelai hugged herself, shivering.

"Fuck it's cold," she spat. She was too upset to pay attention to the cold air as she walked by. A gust of wind made her wince and she hugged herself even tighter.

"The nights on Vampa are very cold, you should come back inside for warmth," Broly stated and picked her up, holding her close to him to keep her warm. She blushed heavily from the gesture, her eyes widened at how fast he picked her up from the ground to hold her. He brought her back to the house and gently set her down so she could walk back inside the heated building. She breathed a sigh and rubbed her arms to bring some extra warmth back. She walked to her bedroom and motioned Broly to come in, sitting down on the bed.

"Sit down," she said, patting the area beside her on the bed. Broly complied and sat down beside her.

"I think my buzz is wearing off," she said, sighing. Broly glanced down at her and noticed that her expression was a mix of anger and sadness. He stared blankly but his mind was puzzling over this facial expression he was not used to seeing from Cheelai. He wanted to say something to break the tension.

"Have you mastered your baiting technique yet, Miss Cheelai?" he asked and Cheelai's eyes widened. She began to chuckle a bit but she couldn't hold back her laughter and let herself laugh out loud. She had to hold herself up on Broly's leg to keep her from falling off the bed. Broly cocked an eyebrow, a little upset and confused at the same time. He didn't understand why Cheelai and Lemo were giving him these weird expressions to his question and he waited for Cheelai to calm herself down before she could speak again.

"I'm sorry, Broly. I shouldn't be laughing at that," she said, wiping tears from her face. "That question threw me off."

She cleared her throat and kept her hand on Broly's large quad muscle. She looked up at him.

"I was doing something we call Masturbation. It's when you stimulate parts of your body that feel good when you touch them. Your genitals are the most important areas of stimulation on your body that when you touch them in a certain way, your brain is telling you that it feels really good and makes your body relax."

Broly looked down at his crotch, then back at Cheelai.

"I touch myself down there and it's supposed to feel good?" he asked and Cheelai nodded.

Broly put his hand on his crotch and frowned.

"I don't feel anything," he said and Cheelai sighed a bit.

"Of course you won't feel anything if you're just touching it. There must be other things you need to do first before you go down there. Visual aids, or audible cues can stimulate your brain's pleasure area. You have to learn to explore your body and discover what parts you like when you touch them versus parts you don't like," Cheelai explained but Broly continued to look at his crotch.

"I don't understand," he said and Cheelai frowned, sighing. _Ugh, this is going to take a while._

She got off the bed and stood in front of Broly.

"Has your father taught you anything about sex or the difference between girls and boys?" she asked. Broly shook his head.

"Father only focused on fighting, training, and revenge. The only thing I noticed that was different was that you're small and I'm big, and that your skin is the same color as Bah's ear." He put his hand on his pelt and pet it a couple of times, smiling.

"Okay," Cheelai said, crossing her arms. "Tell you what. I'll do what I can to teach you everything I know about sex."

Broly blinked for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, I will learn this sex technique from you, Miss Cheelai," he said and stood up. Cheelai waited to see if he was going to leave the room but he still stood there.

"What must we do first?" he asked.

"Actually, that can wait until tomorrow. I kind of want to finish what I was doing earlier so I can sleep easier tonight. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the bathroom. If you hear those noises again, don't come in, got it?"

"I got it, Miss Cheelai," Broly said and he started walking out of the room.

"Hey, drop the 'miss', okay? That just sounds weird. Please, just call me Cheelai," she said with a polite smile and her OK sign.

"Cheelai," Broly said in his most polite and amicable voice and Cheelai blushed a bit before he left the room and went back outside.

Lemo was busy taking in measurements of the door to work on building a new one while Cheelai made her way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

She stripped completely and sat down against the bathtub. It didn't take her nearly as long to climax this time and she sighed contentedly as she sat on the floor, putting a hand to her face. She brushed her silvery-white hair from her face, sucking off some of her excretions from her fingers and moaning softly as she did it. She thought of the challenge ahead and smiled seductively at the prospect. _I'm going to rock his seven-foot world._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball Super: Spiced-up Broccoli**

 **Part 2**

Lemo hummed a tune to himself as he operated the food replicator. He reprogrammed the device to produce ingredients for dishes rather than the dishes itself. Being a chef, he wanted to enjoy creating new and unique dishes and having sampled what that earth Saiyan brought to him and Cheelai, his taste buds have experienced a whole new perspective on food.

When Freeza took over for his father, King Cold, Lemo's soldier duties didn't take much of a hit until years later when the Freeza Force's numbers were diminished. There weren't many opportunities for him to utilize his abilities as chef for planets under Freeza's control and he was left mostly cooking for himself. It was one of his father's life lessons that he kept drilling in Lemo: "Always make use for yourself when you're not able to make use for others."

The replicator produced eggs, spices, cream, butter, and chives for an omelette recipe he wanted to make for himself and Cheelai. He went to look for Broly, but he was nowhere to be seen. He checked his scouter and found a power level off to the south of the capsule house.

While he was cooking, Cheelai's alarm woke her up. It was the kind of alarm that needed to be very loud otherwise she'd never wake up early enough. A hand reached from underneath a blanket to feel for the alarm on the end table and she found the button to shut it off. She groaned softly as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Cheelai never slept with clothes on. She felt more comfortable sleeping naked, even when the nights were as cold as they were on Vampa; the blanket was warm enough to let her sleep comfortably.

She slipped on a pair of white panties from her top dresser drawer and picked up a white tank top from the floor she had thrown there the other day. She brushed her hair from her face and walked out of the bedroom, feeling for the door but realizing that there wasn't any since Broly had broken it the night before.

Lemo was too busy in the kitchen to notice Cheelai had woken up, otherwise he would've chastised her choice of clothing while she was inside the house. He had hoped for at least some modesty in terms of indoor wear, but she ignored it for her own sake.

She made her way to the bathroom and took care of her usual necessities. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, adjusting her breasts under her shirt before blowing a kiss at her reflection, smiling.

When she approached the dining table, she saw that Lemo had set up a fresh pot of coffee in the middle and a couple of forks, one for each. She smelled the aroma and breathed a sigh, pouring herself a cup. She sat down cross-legged on the chair and waited for Lemo to come out of the kitchen with whatever that was he was cooking. She could smell it from her chair and she closed her eyes. It had an aroma that she never smelled before but the slight saltiness of it was gentle and easy on the nose and her face lit up.

"Breakfast is ready," Lemo said as he came out of the kitchen with two plates in his hands. He placed one in front of Cheelai and set the other down in front of him before he poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and put his hands together, saying a verse of thanks before he broke down his omelette with a fork. Cheelai looked down at her plate and picked up a fork.

"Manners, Cheelai," Lemo reminded her and she sighed. She sat up straight and put her hands together, offering thanks before she broke down a piece, blowing on it first before she put it in her mouth. She sighed happily as it hit her tongue and slid down her throat and she quickly broke off another piece, shoving it in her mouth.

"It's so fluffy and delicious! What is it?" She asked.

"An earth delicacy called an 'omelette'," Lemo replied before taking a sip from his cup. Cheelai did the same and she sighed.

"I can't believe planet earth has such wonderful food and drink. Why don't we just move there?" she said and Lemo frowned, eyeing her as he ate.

"I wouldn't recommend it. We're still on the run from Lord Freeza. I assume he still wants Broly's power, but he'll also want us to pay for making the wish on the Dragonballs. The longer we stay here, the more likely Freeza will find us here. We must locate a planet that hasn't either been terraformed by the Freeza Force or that the inhabitants wouldn't mind us living among them. It'd have to be a planet on the outlying star systems beyond his reach."

Cheelai sighed. She put an elbow on the table and glanced outside. Her thoughts drifted to Broly and she smiled again as she casually ate her omelette. Lemo cleared his throat and stared at her elbow on the table and Cheelai sat up straight.

"Has Broly stopped by yet?" she asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen him since I went to bed last night. He went to his cot to go to sleep and when I checked on him this morning he was gone. Scouter's indicating he's down south, probably doing some training or something. When he gets hungry, he'll come back. I think cooking those beetles might have left an impression, but I want him to have a proper lunch with a variety of items to consume."

"Have you disabled the communicators on the scouters yet?" Cheelai asked. One of her worries was that if they still had their scouters, anything that could be said could be heard through the channel by a top operative of Freeza's empire, or even Freeza himself.

"Took care of that the first night we arrived here," Lemo stated matter-of-factly and finished his omelette. Cheelai blinked for a moment and ate the rest of her omelette. She handed her empty plate to Lemo and finished her cup before she went to change in her bedroom.

"I'm gonna go find Broly," she said as she came out a few minutes later. Rather than her usual purple uniform, she wore black leggings with her tank-top, her coat, boots, and her gloves, holstering her blaster pistol on her utility belt. She picked up her scouter from the counter and put it against her face.

"By yourself?" Lemo asked, a bit of worry in his voice. Venturing out on their own on Vampa was dangerous with all the large creatures roaming about. Their blasters could take out a couple, but herds sometimes swarmed them, blocking off escape. If it wasn't for Broly quickly dispatching them, they'd have been a quick meal for those…things. Cheelai still had to deal with their disturbing faces and those weird tongues they'd use to feed, and she shuddered whenever she would think about them.

"If I stick to the rocky path that leads south, I can avoid the herds that gather around those fuzzy green beasts they feed from. I'll be fine so long as Broly isn't too far away," she assured him and checked her scouter.

"He's still down south, range 1200, so he's not that far off," she said and was about to leave the house when she turned to the archway of her bedroom.

"Hey Lemo? How long will it take to fix the door to my bedroom?" she asked him. He was back in the kitchen with the dishes he had gathered and was running some water. One thing they noticed was that the capsule house had a renewable source of water that recycled itself to provide them with enough so they would never run out.

"It'll be fixed by the time you come back," he said from the kitchen.

"Awesome! Thanks, Lemo!" she called out and ran out of the capsule house.

The trip over to Broly's location took about an hour by foot. She alternated between checking her scouter to observing the landscape, hoping not to run into any of those beetles that could ambush her. That was one of her biggest fears going out alone like this and she hoped she wouldn't have to engage any of those creatures. As nutritious as they were, being on this planet quickly told her that it was a kill-or-be-killed environment out here.

As she was drawing near Broly's location, she felt some tremors that shook the ground beneath her. She almost lost her balance and had to brace herself against a flat rock wall, otherwise she'd fall off and down a steep hill to a nest of those creatures below. She saw at least two dozen of those rummaging about, making their way to one of the beasts ahead for their daily feeding and she breathed a sigh of relief that she was high enough along this rocky trail for them not to notice her.

The rocky trail had a near sharp right turn along the cliff face before it led to a bigger surface area that was safer to walk around. None of the beetles ventured this high, making one of these spots a safe zone, based on some of the information Broly shared with them in the first few days they were on Vampa.

When she made her way to the clearing, she looked around yet saw no signs of Broly. Her scouter did give her a power level, but there was another one right beside it that gave her cause for alarm. She cupped her hands around her mouth.

"BROLY!" She called out. There was no response.

"BROLY! WHERE ARE YOU?" She called again, but still no response.

Another violent tremor, even bigger than the previous one almost made her fall to the ground and she yelped. She made sure to maintain her balance, but another tremor caused her to fall forward, forcing her down to her hands and knees.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she said, her voice vibrating with the tremors that were growing more frequent and a giant creature burst forth from the ground several meters below, rising to the air. It wriggled violently as it adjusted itself, moving its head down to look around it. The giant creature spotted Cheelai and it bared its teeth in a wide grin.

"Oh hell no. I'm not your food you freak!" She screamed as she got back up to her feet to sprint away from the creature.

It made a mad dash, darting straight at Cheelai and she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She jumped over rocks and crevices to avoid tripping and she soon came to a dead end, a rock formation too wide and too tall to navigate around.

"Shit," she cursed, turning around to face the giant worm-like creature. She unholstered her blaster and fired off a few warning shots but the creature wouldn't flinch or move.

"Alright you ugly fuck," she muttered under her breath and fired a few shots directly at the worm's upper jaw. The blasts deflected off it and it winced back, roaring in response.

"Yeah! How'd you like some more, bitch?!" she screamed at the creature and fired some more shots that hit the creature, but it only made it angrier as it charged forward, quickly making its way to her. She kept a determined face, staring defiantly at it as she prepared to dodge.

A figure flew down and landed in front of her and he stopped the creature with his bare hands, using his feet to keep himself grounded. He growled heavily through his teeth and his eyes were wide with rage as he clutched the worm's jaws in his hands. He began to walk forward, pushing back against the worm before he screamed in anger. He threw a heavy punch that struck the worm directly in the middle of its upper jaw and it recoiled back, almost flying off the ground.

"Broly," Cheelai said softly, hand to her chest as she was breathing heavily from the whole encounter, needing a moment to catch her breath. She put the blaster back in its holster and watched as Broly took to the air and powered up to deliver a few more blows to the worm's head, knocking it back down to the ground. The worm made noises that to Cheelai sounded like it was hurting badly, and she quickly ran to see where it was going. She was able to catch the rest of it burrowing back underground and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Broly flew back to the clearing and landed near Cheelai. He was a bit out of breath, sweat glistening from his face and chest as he walked over to her. He still bore an intimidating glare in his eyes but seeing Cheelai made him relax a bit and his gaze eased off.

"Thank you, you saved my life," Cheelai said as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug began to relax. She saw his six-pack and blushed, smiling. She kept her arms around him and he slowly put a hand on top of her head, hesitant at first. His face calmed down completely and he smiled. He liked the feeling of Cheelai wrapping her arms around his large waist and his hand moved up and down along her hair. She was caught off-guard by his gesture.

"I like the feel of your hair," he said. Cheelai broke free of her hug and closed her eyes, smiling.

"Thank you," she said, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"What you were doing just now, was that one of those sex techniques?" Broly asked and Cheelai chuckled a bit.

"No, no. It's called a hug, we give hugs either as thanks, as a gesture of affection, or simply because they feel nice," she explained to him and he bent down on one knee to be more at her eye level.

"Hugs are nice?" he asked, and she nodded.

"May I hug you too?" he asked again.

Cheelai blushed a bit more and her eyes widened a bit.

"Um, sure?" she said nervously and Broly took a moment to remember how she was doing it and he slowly made a motion to put his large arms around her. Because they were so long, he was practically hugging both Cheelai and himself and her face was surprised at how big the size gap was during this time, but also because she started feeling an awkward tightness from how strong he was hugging her.

"Broly, let go, you're hugging me too tightly," she said, tapping him on the arm.

"Sorry," he said, letting her go. She breathed heavily a couple times as Broly sat down on the ground before her.

"I gotta teach you restraint, big guy," she said, massaging her upper arms. Broly looked at her carefully and she couldn't keep herself from blushing now whenever he looked at her. She had to think this through since one of the goals she had in mind coming to see him today was to show him the first part of his sexual experience but was caught off guard from the giant worm that had attacked her earlier.

"Okay, that giant ugly thing from earlier, what the hell was that?" she said, pointing behind her with her thumb.

"I call them Under-dwellers, giant cave worms. Father encountered one before and helped me fight it off. It was one of the first few times I was able to use more of my power to kill one of them to save father from one of its attacks."

Broly glanced over at the cliffside and frowned. He still wore a look of sadness on his face whenever he spoke of his father, Paragus, and Cheelai could see how much he was still hurting over the loss.

"Is that why you come here often?" Cheelai asked him. Broly nodded.

"It is a good place for training," he said and Cheelai crossed her arms. _I really hope I never see that thing ever again._

She was also thinking how to broach the topic of sex with him. Was he in the right mind-frame for this, or does he need some time to cool down first?

"Say, Broly," Cheelai said, clearing her throat. His gaze went back to her. "Did you want to learn now, or are you still busy with your training?"

"I don't understand what you mean," he said and Cheelai sighed.

"Um, the sex thing I said I was going to teach you. Do you want to learn now, or do you want to wait until after you're done training?" she asked. _Why am I talking like this? God this is embarrassing._

Broly straightened himself, sitting up.

"I wish to learn, yes. Is this training like with the under-dweller?"

"No, it's not like that. This type of training doesn't involve punches or kicks or whatever you were doing earlier."

"I see," Broly said. Cheelai drew herself closer and grabbed both of his hands.

"Come, let's find a better location for this. Do you know one that's safe from the creatures on this planet?" she asked. Broly paused to think for a moment, closing his eyes. He then nodded and stood up.

"Yes, I do know a place where you will not be hurt," he said.

"Awesome," she said and climbed up on his back to wrap her arms around Broly's neck before he took to the air. She let out a yelp as Broly shot through the air at a fast pace and Cheelai held on as tightly as she could before her face grew more excited. This was the first time she had ever flown with someone as opposed to flying in a space craft and she screamed out in excitement as she was flying in the air on top of Broly.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" She screamed, the wind blowing heavily through her hair and on her face as she was laughing.

The area Broly chose lay west of the capsule house, a swamp-like area surrounded by rocks and foliage that according to Broly, the creatures don't eat because of how toxic the plants were when ingested. He seldom came to this place and was often told by Paragus not to travel around this area since the leaves of the trees were poisonous to the touch.

However, since Broly knew how to fly, he could soar over the area and land by a cave entrance past the swamp-like forest. He led her inside and the place felt damp and slightly humid, but still had an air to it that cooled Broly's skin as he walked inside. Cheelai dropped down from his back and landed on the ground behind him.

"Wow, this cave looks beautiful," she said. She could tell at first glance that the slight haze gave way to sparkling stalactites and stalagmites as they ventured inside. She could hear drops of water echo in the distance and Broly led the way to an open area where there was a smooth surface to sit down on. She took her coat off and set it down on one of the stalagmites before she stood in front of Broly. She also removed her scouter and slipped it in her front coat pocket.

"I think this can work," she muttered under her breath. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves and she looked up at Broly.

"Here is where I'll teach you everything I know about sex. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked.

"I am sure," he answered.

"Okay. Take your clothes off," she ordered and Broly didn't hesitate. He untied his pelt and set it down beside him. His pelt was very special to him and he wanted to treat it as delicately as possible. He removed his boots and wrist bands, setting them down on the ground, and then pulled his purple tights down. Cheelai waited with her eyes closed, crossing her arms. She needed to mentally prepare herself for Broly's nudity for the first time since she met him.

"I am done," Broly said and Cheelai opened her eyes. She was not prepared.

Her eyes scanned Broly from head to toe, but it wasn't until she stopped at his penis that her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. _HOLY MOTHER OF COCK…_

Even flaccid, Broly had a penis that Cheelai couldn't bring herself to believe as she looked at it. She approached him slowly and reached out with her hand to touch it but pulled her hand back quickly.

"Um, w-why don't you take a seat down over there?" she said nervously. Her heart was starting to beat faster. _How big is that going to get?_

He sat down on a rock that was almost as tall as Cheelai and his legs opened up a bit more to give her an even better look at his member, which drooped over the edge of the rock surface. He adjusted himself so that he wouldn't crush his testicles on the rock surface and Cheelai walked over to him, putting her hands on his legs.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"The rock feels a bit cold," Broly told her.

"It probably does," she assured him. "Okay, I'm going to guide you through this. If all goes well, you'll experience your first orgasm."

"Orgasm?" Broly asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um, how best to describe this," she whispered. She went back to her memory of the night before in the bathroom and that sweet release she experienced herself, moaning loudly as she clutched the bathtub.

"Think of it like an explosion of energy, good energy that's inside you. You'll need to relax your body first, so you feel at your most comfortable. Then as you pleasure yourself or when someone else pleasures you, your brain is sending signals throughout your body that say that it's good, really really good. You keep doing that until you reach the point of climax and your body tenses up completely as this surge of energy bursts inside you before you relax again and all that tension goes away."

Broly scratched the side of his head and looked down at his hands. He extended his right hand outward and gathered energy into a green ball that he let fly from his hand. It hit a rock in the distance and the blast shattered it, the energy sending waves cascading back towards them. Cheelai shielded her face from the wind and debris and Broly looked down at her.

"Like that? Was that an orgasm?" he asked and Cheelai coughed from inhaling some of the dust, brushing it from her hair and shoulders.

"Not quite," she said, glancing back at the destruction from a simple energy blast from Broly's hand. Broly looked disappointed and Cheelai sighed. She realized explaining this wasn't going to get her anywhere close, it'd have to be a hands-on approach.

"It's not a literal explosion of energy, but it feels like one. Do you understand what I mean?" she asked and Broly nodded slowly.

"I think I do."

"Okay, that's good, that's a good start. Now, I want you to relax your body and let go of all that tension that's inside," she said. Broly looked down at himself, his face unsure what to do and he stared at Cheelai. She touched his legs and felt that there was still some stiffness to them.

"Your muscles are still tense. Let go of any tension you've built and just relax. Close your eyes, that might help."

Broly did just that and she felt some of the tension release from his leg muscles and she smiled.

"Good, just like that. Keep your eyes closed and listen only to the sound of my voice," she said in a low voice which was still loud enough for Broly to hear.

She began to move her hands along his legs to his waist. When she reached his sides, he shuddered for a moment, his eyes closing tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay, this is normal. Whatever I'm doing and whatever you'll be feeling will be perfectly normal," she told him and smiled as she found a spot on him that felt ticklish. She removed her tank top and threw it beside her coat. Closing the gap between herself and Broly, she took his hands in hers and brought them to her face.

"How does this feel?" she said softly.

"It feels soft," he said. She glanced down and saw that his cock was starting to grow a bit as blood was beginning to pump into it. She grinned as she looked back up at him.

"Do you like soft skin, Broly?" she said, her voice starting to add an air of seductiveness in it.

"Yes. I like how soft you feel to my hands," he said and she could feel his coarse, rough hands draw down on her bare shoulders and she blushed heavily. The cool air combined with Broly's hands gave her goose bumps and the little hairs on her arms stood up. She could tell her nipples were already hard from the slight arousal and the cold air, but she didn't care. She liked how Broly was touching her and how gentle he was with it. When his hands began moving down the top of her chest, he could feel the softness of her breasts within the tips of his fingers and he moved them down to touch them.

"What am I touching? This feels different," he said.

"Those are my breasts," she said and guided his hands to cover the both of them. His mouth opened a bit as he was feeling her chest and she saw that his cock was close to fully erect. She did her best to hide her shock as she saw how big it had become and swallowed before she focused her attention back to Broly's hands. He instinctively gave her breasts a squeeze and she let out a moan.  
"Not so hard, Broly, you have to be gentle with these," she said under her breath and Broly eased back his grip. He had a bit of a grin on his face as he played around with them and felt her nipples along his fingers. She almost forgot that this was about him experiencing an orgasm, but those big strong hands feeling her body was arousing her a lot. She regained her composure and took his hands off her. She brought one hand down to his erect penis and guided his hand around it. He gasped in shock at the touch.

"It's okay, Broly! You're feeling an erection which is perfectly normal," she said.

"It feels weird. Why does it feel hard when I grab it?" Broly asked, still holding onto the shaft.

"You're experiencing stimulus that feels good and arousing. Your hormones are responding to what you were touching and blood is flowing into your penis, making it grow bigger." _A whole lot bigger than what I had imagined last night._

"How do I make it go away?" he asked her, his eyes still closed. Cheelai smiled at that question because she wanted nothing more than to see this large Saiyan jerk himself off and only she was going to get to see this show.

"Take a good hold of it with your hand," she said and Broly tightened his grip. He grunted and she grabbed his wrist before he could do anything else.

"Not so tight, ease off a bit until it feels good," she said and Broly nodded. He found a grip he liked and Cheelai took hold of his hand and began to help move it up and down. His mouth dropped open a bit. She was glad to see that Saiyan penises still had their foreskin on them, which would make this experience easier for him to handle, and even more for her to enjoy.

"Just like that," she said calmly, and she released her hand, letting him continue on his own. She walked over to his left side and climbed up on top of the rock so she could reach his face and whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry about anything else, just focus on what you're doing right now," she spoke in his ear. He grew to really like the sound of Cheelai's voice whenever she spoke to him, even when having a normal conversation, her voice sounded pleasing to his ears. But the way she was talking to him now made him feel things he had never felt before. This feeling of arousal complemented the seductiveness of Cheelai's voice as she spoke and he was enjoying this a lot.

"Now I want you to move your hand a little bit faster, but don't go too fast," she whispered, and she saw him pick up the pace a bit as he was stroking. She looked down at it, almost mesmerized and she leaned forward, pressing herself up against Broly's shoulder as she moved her own hand down to her leggings and slid underneath to play with herself, licking her lips.

"Does that feel good?" she said and Broly's breathing began to grow heavy and more rapid. _He's getting close._

She casually kept moving her fingers under her leggings as her other hand was stroking Broly's upper arm, feeling those muscles and scars along her soft fingers. Broly could feel Cheelai's breasts press up against his upper back as he continued stroking and all he could think of was the sound of her voice and the feeling of her soft skin touching him. He formed an image of her face in his mind, staring into those lavender colored eyes of hers.

"Keep going," she said, moaning softly under her breath as she too was getting into it with her own hand. She reached down further to her sex and began rubbing and stroking it, wearing a wide grin on her face.

Seconds later, Broly's body tensed up completely and he cried out. Jets of creamy white ejaculate burst forth from the tip and Broly's hand stopped stroking as more shot out, holding onto his erection.

Cheelai had to stop to see the spectacle that unfolded in front of her as her face grew more surprised at the amount of semen coming out. She counted about a dozen streams of semen hitting the cave floor and her mouth was left agape.

Broly's erection gradually dissipated and it returned to its flaccid state as the rest of his semen dripped from the tip. Broly opened his eyes but he put a hand to his head because a wave of dizziness came over him. He felt his legs shake a bit and he was breathing heavily, while Cheelai needed a moment to take it all in. In all her experience, she had never seen that much spurt out from a penis before and she glanced at him for a moment.

"Holy shit," she said. Broly felt his vision clear up a bit and he leaned forward on his legs with his hands.

"A-are you okay?" she asked him. He didn't say anything but instead looked down at his crotch.

"I felt something burst out and it was like being punched," he said, unsure how to describe what he had just felt.

"That…was an orgasm," she said and jumped down from the rock to put her tank top back on. She turned around to see that he was still sitting down. She glanced over to the lines of ejaculate on the floor and blushed at how much of it there was before walking over to him.

"Can you stand up?" she asked him and he tried, but his legs felt a bit wobbly and he had to hold himself up.

"Easy there. Your first orgasm is going to be a big one. Give it a moment and you'll get enough feeling back in your legs again."

Broly held himself up with a hand on the rock surface and waited a couple of minutes before he felt strong enough to walk again.

Cheelai stood before him with her hands behind her back, looking up at him with a coy smile.

"So, what do you think? Did you like it?" she asked him.

"Yes, it was an interesting feeling, one I would like to experience again," he said, and she took hold of his hand.

"For now, you should practice until you're comfortable and a natural at it," she stated and walked over to Broly's clothes, picking them up to hand them over. He took each piece and got dressed and he felt his crotch, looking down.

"It still has this weird feeling," he said.

"You'll get used to it. Post-orgasm, your genitals are still coming down from the height of pleasure. Just ignore it and it'll go away until the next time you masturbate or you're having sex with someone."

"Someone? This sex won't be with you?" he asked and Cheelai blushed. She realized she misspoke and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I meant when the time comes, we'll be doing that. But there is still a lot you need to learn before you're ready. That was just the first lesson."  
"Master…bayshun," he said to himself.

"Yes, what you just did is what's called masturbation," she reassured him. He looked down at Cheelai's crotch and noticed there wasn't a bulge like what he had.

"Do you do the thing with your hand like I was doing?" he said.

"Oh, well, um, it's different for me. I don't have a penis like you do."

"Penis?"

"That big thing you were stroking with your hand," Cheelai stated. _Good God, did Paragus not teach him ANYTHING?_

After Cheelai got her coat, she felt for her scouter and decided to leave it in her pocket. _I should get a reading of his power level when he has an orgasm next time_ , she thought and smiled to herself. Broly picked her up and held her as he took to the air and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared intently at his face and she felt a bit flushed. _I should've let him cover me with all of that if I knew there was going to be that much._

When they flew back to the capsule house, Lemo made the final adjustments to the door to Cheelai's room and nodded, satisfied at the job he had done. He turned to see Cheelai and Broly come in.

"Ah, just in time. Your door is fixed," he said, displaying it to her.

"Neat. Thank you, Lemo. Hey Broly, you hungry yet?" She said, testing the door by opening and closing it.

"I don't know. Am I supposed to feel hungry after masterbayshun?" he asked and Lemo dropped his tools on the ground out of shock, one landing on his foot. He cried out in pain and hopped around before he grumbled and picked it up. He pulled up a chair and sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You went to see Broly to teach him…you know what? Nevermind, I don't wanna know. I'll get lunch started. Broly, go take a shower," Lemo said as he walked to his bedroom.

"But Broly's too big to fit in the bathroom," Cheelai protested and Lemo sighed heavily.

"Go to the capsule case and take out the portable bathroom."

Lemo disappeared into his room and Cheelai did just that, pulling out a capsule that had the number 003 on it. She took it outside of the capsule house and pushed the button on top of it and a smaller version of the capsule house popped out from the cloud of smoke, yet it was tall and wide enough for Broly to fit in comfortably. He looked at it carefully and turned his attention to Cheelai, who had a smile on her face.

"Do you want me to show you how to use it?"

"I have been familiar with the mechanics of the shower while I was on that big ship when we first met," Broly said.

"I know that, but this shower looks different. Do you want me to help you wash up?" she said, hoping he'd get the hint. Broly looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"I would not mind help, thank you," he said and Cheelai almost let out a squeak of joy, almost biting her lip. _YES._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonball Super: Spiced-up Broccoli**

 **Part 3**

 _Cheelai was led to a hallway, her wrists and ankles shackled in chains. The hallway was large and had statues of large muscular men standing at attention, posing menacingly as though ready for battle. She could see that the chisel work done on these statues were all impressive as they all had stood naked with erections._

 _She stopped to stare at these statues before being prodded forward by a couple guards. She winced at the shock of the electrical current being fed into her back through her tattered robes and they stopped her before two large doors._

 _The guards opened the doors and it revealed the throne room. A man with an array of guardsmen, all naked with erections stood before her. She couldn't hide her fear as she darted her gaze to each one of their phalluses, unable to peel her eyes away._ What are they going to do to me? _she thought._

 _The man on the throne, clearly the king, stood up from his seat with his erection that she noticed was larger than the guardsmen, wearing a flowing red cape tied around his neck with a gold chain._

 _"Slave girl, kneel before my royal cock," he commanded her. She didn't say anything, only nodded quietly and knelt before him on both knees. Cheelai kept her focus on the carpeted floor as the king walked down the steps to stand before her. He was so close the underbody of his shaft pressed against her head and she shuddered._

 _"Look at me," the king commanded again and she looked up hesitantly. His hair looked like black fire and his beard jutted downward like a dagger as her gaze met his._

 _"This slave is guilty of the crime of denouncing my royalty among her peers, claiming that she has seen the Legendary Saiyan cock. Do you deny the charge as it has been laid out before you?"_

 _"No, my liege," she spoke softly, shaking._

 _"Then I sentence you to worship me and pleasure me as I deem it necessary until the end of time," the king decreed, and the guardsmen all roared in approval. Cheelai looked at him in shock, her eyes widening, and he took her by her robes and brought her to her feet. He ripped the robes off, exposing her naked flesh to everyone in the room and she covered herself with her arms and hands, averting his gaze._

 _"Please, your majesty," she pleaded and the king silenced her with a glare._

 _"Let it be known throughout the land that King Vegeta is not only a Saiyan of the law, but a just and fair ruler. Once she has fed from my royal cock, she will be shared among the rest of you!" he yelled, and the guardsmen all cheered. She tried to back away but King Vegeta grabbed her arm and forced her down to her knees once more._

 _She looked to the guards with a pleading gaze but they stared forward, ignoring her. King Vegeta pressed his member into her face and wore a wicked grin, waiting for her to wrap her lips around the head and glide his shaft all the way to the back of her throat._

 _It was then that the wall to the King's right exploded from the outside with a large energy blast and a large muscular figure, larger than any of the Saiyans that were in the throne room, emerged. Cheelai's face brightened when she saw him._

 _"Broly!" she cried out and the King sneered at the large Saiyan. Broly hovered in the air and his large erect penis charged energy into a green ball that he fired from its tip to strike some of the guards, sending them flying through the other side of the throne room and out of the castle. He fired more blasts from his member that hit a few more guards and they began to scramble to avoid the attacks._

 _King Vegeta wasted no time and flew straight for Broly, charging forth with his penis to strike Broly with it, but the larger penis blocked it. Cheelai waited with anticipation as both cocks clashed against each other, King Vegeta narrowly avoiding a roundhouse blow._

 _Cheelai was awestruck at Broly's majesty, her face going flush as a bit of drool came down from the corner of her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at him. Broly returned her gaze with a proud grin as he easily fought off King Vegeta's barrage of phallic attacks with his own._

 _King Vegeta called to the other guardsmen for assistance and they began firing energy blasts from their erect penises that hit Broly, but the damage was so negligible that they bounced off his chiseled physique, the light reflecting off his glistening sweat-soaked chest and back._

 _Two more guards rushed Broly, attempting to bring him down with help from the King but Broly deflected their erections with his hands. He grabbed them by their dicks and used the momentum to slam their bodies against King Vegeta, knocking them out. He grabbed the King's head and slammed his own head against it, breaking the King's skull._

 _As the King bled profusely from the open wound on his forehead, Cheelai could see that Broly's erection grew even bigger than when she first saw it as he crashed into the castle. Broly screamed as his rage burst forth and his hair transitioned colour from black to light green and he grabbed King Vegeta, flipping him over and impaling him back first onto his enlarged phallus. Cheelai gasped as blood spurt forth from the King's open chest and his body eventually went limp. Broly eventually did away with the rest of the guardsmen and Cheelai stared up at the rage and primal fury of Broly's face as he walked over to her, the King still impaled on his large cock._

 _"I have slain the King and shall take his place," he said. Cheelai couldn't tell if there were pupils in his eyes or not, but it didn't matter as she got back to her feet and ran to him. He took the lifeless King's body and threw it aside off his cock and he stood before Cheelai with a triumphant grin on his face._

 _"You've saved me from the King's tyranny. My life is now yours to do with as you please. I wish only to be a slave to you and your legendary Saiyan cock," she said, and she took his member and began to lick the blood from it. She didn't care that it was the King's blood, but the look of satisfaction on Broly's face as she was licking the blood off was all she needed to see. He gently placed a hand on her head and she continued to clean the blood off with her tongue…_

As she smiled and moaned softly, working her tongue on the fabric of her pillow until her eyes opened and she realized what she was doing. She sat up quickly and spat out, shaking her head in disgust.

She took a moment to get her bearings together and realized it was still the middle of the night. She looked at her pillow and noted the spot she was licking, soaked with her saliva and she groaned, pressing a hand to her head.

"What the fuck was that?" she said to herself and stood up, slipping into a silk lavender bathrobe. She walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. She poured herself a cup and walked over to the dining table where she sipped her cup in peace and quiet.

She didn't notice Lemo passed out on the cot in the living room, holding onto a couple of his tools. She gasped in surprise when she finally saw him and then breathed a sigh a moment after and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Poor guy's been burning the midnight oil for over a week," she whispered and set her cup down. She carefully walked over to Lemo and moved the tools and gadgets out of his hands and set them down on the floor. Using as much of her strength as she could, she grabbed him and hoisted his unconscious body over her shoulder and carried him to his bedroom, the door still open. She laid him down on his bed and removed his yellow toque, setting it down on top of his dresser. She hasn't seen much of his bedroom but noticed how clean and organized it was. Even the work bench and wall full of tools were all neatly set up and organized in a way that made finding them a piece of cake.

She gave him a warm smile as she covered him with a blanket and gently stroked the side of his face before she walked back out and carefully closed the door shut behind her so she wouldn't wake him.

But now she realized that the one person she wanted to talk to about her dream is passed out and she was left pondering the meaning behind that dream, though she felt it was obvious with all the phallic imagery she had encountered that talking to Lemo wouldn't help much.

As she sat and took casual sips of her cup, her mind drifted back to a few days ago when she taught Broly how to masturbate and help him experience his first orgasm. The size of Broly's fully erect penis weighed heavily on her conscious that she sighed, twirling her hair through her fingers.

It wasn't long after Broly discovered how to masturbate that he was doing it a little too often, which disturbed Lemo. He caught Broly jerking off on the cot in the living room the other day and decided to build him his own private room a little further in the cave so he could do it there without anyone noticing. He and Cheelai got into a bit of an argument about not only having to clean up Broly's "mess", but also went over the logistics of teaching Broly sex yet she wasn't having any of it. She made up her mind to teach him and she wasn't going to stop until she achieved her goal.

When she downed the rest of her cup, she let it rest on the table and got out of her chair to head back to her bedroom. She glanced over at Lemo's bedroom for a moment before she sighed again.

"Fuck it," she muttered to herself and walked into her room. She disrobed and changed into her Freeza Force uniform before she walked calmly out of the capsule house.

She decided she needed a few hours away from the planet to collect her thoughts and hopefully find the person she needed to talk to about her current predicament. Only one person came to mind and she quickly climbed into the ship and started the engines. She didn't care how loud it was, by the time either Lemo or Broly would be awakened from the noise, she'd have cleared the planet's orbit and be in outer space.

She felt regret at leaving Broly to himself because she knew he was going to ask where she had gone. More importantly, she needed to clear her head, and get a few drinks at her usual joint, Chili's.

When the space bar came into view, she found a spot to land her ship and the energy dome that surrounded the place allowed patrons to disembark their ships and breathe without worrying about the vacuum of space. She jumped out of the ship and casually walked towards the entrance.

Chili's was a simple space bar. People would frequent this place to be alone and have a couple of drinks, all the while minding their own business. It was a convenient place to remain incognito from the hustle and bustle of the Freeza Force. Even some of its members frequent this place to take a break from their busy schedule. This was one of the few bars that aren't under Freeza's rule of law, likely because the tyrant couldn't care less about who goes to these "hollow dirt spots for lowlife scum" as he liked to put it.

Cheelai walked through the doors and the familiar air of smoke and cheap booze filled her senses. Music blared from an old jukebox, playing some weird synth music that she remembered from her youth when she'd hang out with a couple of her friends.

There weren't any familiar faces that welcomed her this time. There were a select few that hung out, a couple at a table in the far back enjoying a quiet drink, a patron passed out on another table with several glasses around him, a couple of older looking aliens chatting away while smoking, and Chili the bartender cleaning a glass. He glanced at Cheelai and his eyes lit up as she approached the barstool, sitting down.

"Well, well, well. There's a face I haven't seen in a dog's age," Chili said, his hoarse voice a little hard on the hearing but to Cheelai, she could still understand him.

"Hey Chili, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she said, studying the people around her.

She motioned to them, "has business been this slow?"

"Hah! You kidding me? You're in the wee hours of the morning, girl. Lot of people left an hour ago. I'm on downtime until lunch. Just got a bunch of the stragglers as usual who never leave."

Cheelai forgot that she did wake up during the middle of the night and knew that Chili's was a bar that never closed its doors no matter what day of the week it was. She pulled out a credit stick, one of the ten she and Lemo had been given to by Freeza himself for finding Broly and Paragus and handed it to Chili.

"I'll have a bottle of your finest, dear sir," she said, smiling and Chili's face fell on the credit stick, coughing. He picked it up carefully and stared at Cheelai.

"You didn't steal this from Lord Freeza, did you?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at her. She chuckled and gave him a wry grin.

"That's part of my payment for recruiting a powerful warrior to fight on his behalf," she said, only it was a half-truth at this point. Granted she was given a mission to recruit new members of the Freeza Force but finding Broly and Paragus on Vampa was more than what Freeza needed to enact his plan. She didn't care about what Freeza was up to after he paid her and Lemo an exorbitant amount until events unfolded the way they did.

Chili took the credit stick and walked over to his mirrored cupboard. He pulled it open and eyed the top shelf, where he kept his most expensive collection of vintage booze. He eyed a green colored bottle and took it off the shelf, placing it down on the counter in front of him. He placed a clean glass in front of Cheelai and poured a small amount with a couple of ice cubes. As the liquid settled in the glass, Cheelai could see that there looked like a swirling vortex appearing in the middle of the liquid surface and she gazed at it for a moment. She then took the glass, toasted Chili and downed the contents. Her eyes widened as she coughed a bit, the drink almost knocking the breath out of her and Chili chuckled a bit.

"Weren't ready for that, were ya?" he said. "They call it 'Eye of the Cosmic Storm'. It's a rare brew that has been brewed only once before the stock was confiscated by King Cold. I happen to own one of only five bottles in all existence."

"Wow," Cheelai responded and tapped her glass to get another pour from the bottle. Chili kept the amount the same each time he poured Cheelai a glass. She could see the faded colors of his apron and the wrinkles that had formed over the years around his eyes and mouth as he pulled out a pipe and filled it with tobacco, leaning up against the counter behind him.

"You wouldn't just come out of the blue like this unless you had a good reason, my dear," Chili said, striking a match to light up his pipe, taking a couple of puffs from it. Cheelai's face sunk as she stared into her glass.

"That warrior that we recruited, well, he's a Saiyan," she said, and Chili's eyes widened.

"Saiyan? Didn't they all get wiped out years ago?"

"There were survivors from our intel. We just didn't know about the Saiyans we found on planet Vampa," Cheelai said and Chili frowned.

"Vampa. Hmm, that's one of the harshest planets to ever exist in this section of the universe. No one dares venture there unless they got a death wish."

"But the Saiyan we found there is ridiculously strong. I mean, his strength rivals the entire Freeza Force. Not even Freeza himself could handle his power."

Chili coughed in surprise from hearing that statement. No one comes to this bar to talk about what happened to Freeza, they'd be too embarrassed to even mention it.

"Lord Freeza couldn't handle a Saiyan? You're pulling my leg here," he said and Cheelai shook her head.

"I'm not. There were these other two Saiyans from planet Earth and they were also strong. They fought against the one we found, and they almost defeated him." Cheelai could remember the panic she felt at seeing Broly almost die from his fight with this stronger looking Saiyan with blue hair and had to make a wish to the Dragonballs quickly to get Broly out of that situation and back to Vampa. But with all this talk, she was almost too distracted to think of what she really wanted to talk to Chili about.

"But anyway, my friend Lemo and I, we've been taking care of that Saiyan on Vampa. He's been an incredible guy who is able to protect us while we're there, and we want to find a new planet to live on where he can live peacefully without Freeza finding him."

"Whew," Chili whistled. He took another puff from his pipe and poured another glass for Cheelai. He couldn't begin to process this tidbit of information and he could see there was a lot on Cheelai's mind based on how she was looking down at her glass and twirling her hair with her fingers. She felt the full force of the liquor at this point and she traced a finger around the rim of her glass.

"To be honest, Chili, I've never been this attracted to another man since Durien," she said calmly, not taking her eyes off her glass. She downed it and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she set the glass down.

"So now you've gone and fallen for a beast you only just befriended, eh?" Chili said, taking a longer puff from his pipe and Cheelai took the bottle from Chili's hand to pour herself double the amount. She sighed and watched the liquid calm itself into the image of a vortex again.

"Am I being unreasonable with this, Chili? Am I making a big mistake?" She said, her cheeks red.

"I dunno, kiddo. I ain't your daddy so I can't help you there," Chili stated and Cheelai downed the double shot of liquor, hissing through her teeth with her eyes closed tightly. She put the glass down on the counter and contemplated pouring another glass, but she put the bottle back down before she could tip it all the way. She began to laugh nervously, running her hand through her hair.

"I've seen him naked, you know," she stated, and Chili didn't say anything in response. He lit up his pipe again after stuffing a bit more tobacco inside and made a few O's with his mouth, smiling.

"Well, that must've been a sight, eh?" Chili said, chuckling a bit.

"I asked him to take his clothes off," Cheelai said and Chili raised an eyebrow. "Yep, saw the whole thing. This guy, Broly's his name, he's got the biggest dick I've ever seen on a guy. I'd compare it to my leg but that'd be a bit of a stretch."

Cheelai laughed and Chili could tell how drunk she looked from the amount she had drunk and put the cap back on the bottle. He placed it back on its shelf and closed his cupboard before he turned back to Cheelai.

"And that's all I can think about since, um, like, three days now? Yeah, three days I've been thinking of that big fucking dick of his and it's been driving me crazy. You ever get a craving for a big dick, Chili?" she said and Chili's eyes widened.

"Can't say that I have, Cheelai," he answered and Cheelai waved him off. She went to grab the bottle but it was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where'd the bottle go?" she said, her speech a little slurred at this point.

"I put it away since you've been drinking that so quickly. That's some pretty strong stuff you've been chugging there. I'd hate myself if you died of alcohol poisoning."

"Yeah, whatever," Cheelai said. "Can you imagine though? This guy's never had anything even close to a sexual experience and it's all up to me to help him discover that. Because I'mma gonna fuck that big dick of his, you betcha," she said, giggling with a wide grin on her face as she stared forward. She could see her reflection in the mirror in front of her and she sighed, leaning against her hand with her elbow propped up on the counter.

"I got him to jack off that big dick of his. Call me accomplished," she said, nodding to herself and Chili rolled his eyes a bit, wondering how much longer she was going to talk about this.

"But he'd be too big to fit all the way in my mouth. Which sucks because I know how good I can suck a dick. Durien bragged that I gave him the best head he's ever had in his life. Every other guy before Durien I've got off, but none of them had a dick as big as Broly's. I can show you how good I am if you want. C'mere, let me hop over the counter there and give you a nice one, howzaboutit?"

"Cheelai, you know how you start acting when you're drunk and you should start sobering up if you're going to make it back to wherever you're living, if it really is Vampa," Chili said, putting out the flame in his pipe to put it back in his pocket. He bent down to open a cabinet under his bar and he pulled out a small bottle and poured her a glass of a clear liquid.

"Here, drink this. It'll help sober you up," he said and Cheelai took it with both hands.

"Yer a good fren, Chili-willy," she said, giggling as she downed the glass. She winced and shook her head, then put a hand to her temple.

"Ah fuck," she said, her speech coming back to normal. Chili laughed a bit as he poured a second glass and handed it to her.

"Two glasses usually do the trick for that level of drunkenness, but the downside is you still have to deal with a nasty hangover," he said to her and she flipped him off as she downed the second glass, slamming it on the counter. She closed her eyes as she held her head by her temples.

"Ohhh fuck me, this is the worst pain I've ever had," she said, and Chili leaned forward on the counter.

"Dunno why you bothered drinking so quickly. You must be bothered something fierce if you're having trouble holding back your feelings for this big Saiyan."

Cheelai opened her eyes and stared at him. "What?! Ah shit, did anyone hear what I was saying?"

Chili shook his head. "No one cares around here, my dear. Your secret's safe with me," he said, tapping his nose. Her vision began to clear and she could clearly see the red-skinned alien bartender's aging features and he tapped her hand with his. She held her hand against her head and she could see the smug grin on Chili's face. She was too disgusted with herself to say anything and stood up.

"Take it easy, Cheelai, don't do anything strenuous otherwise you'll regret it," he said as she left, but Cheelai just waved him off and headed to her ship.

She slowly started up the engines and pulled out of her spot to fly outside of the energy dome, one hand on the controls, the other on her stomach.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" she said, flying the ship at a low speed. She drifted at this speed for a while, fighting the urge to throw up and the throbbing pain in her head at the same time.

She sighed as she entered the coordinates to the hyperspace drive, and she braced herself for the jump. When she came out of hyperspace, the motion jerked her forward a bit and she hung her head low, her hands steady on the controls yet her arms were shaking a bit.

"I'll never forgive myself if Broly saw me like this," she managed to say before she felt a lump in her throat. She swallowed it yet could still feel the increasing nausea built up.

She flew the ship as fast as she could into Vampa's atmosphere, not caring how smooth the landing was, and saw that it was daytime on the planet. The sun's glare shone through the cockpit window and she winced, crying out as it hit her right in the eyes, adding to the ever dreadful pain of her headache.

The landing was awkward as Cheelai had trouble keeping the ship steady. It was wobbling left and right as she tried to keep it steady and it landed hard on the ground, but not hard enough to break anything. The hatch opened on the side and she stumbled out, leaning against the open arch with her hand, the other covering her mouth. It was building up the whole time, and at this point it was inevitable that it was going to come out.

"Oh god," she was able to say before she ran as fast as she could to the door, throwing it open and rushing past an awakened Lemo as he was clearing the table. He cocked an eyebrow as he saw her dart straight to the bathroom and slam the door behind her. He sighed and left the table alone for a moment, strolling over to the bathroom door. He could hear Cheelai retching and heaving in there, groaning.

"Hey Cheelai," he said, knocking on the door. "You okay?"

"Fuck off," her muffled voice replied, and she retched again. Lemo shook his head and went back to clearing the rest of the dishes from the table.

While Cheelai was gone, Lemo woke up early in the morning and he asked Broly to stick around so he could cook a big enough breakfast for the large Saiyan. He asked about Cheelai and Lemo said she took the ship somewhere. He didn't figure on her going out to drink until he realized what she was doing in the bathroom.

He waited until she was done and hoped that she at least cleaned up after herself (she didn't). She opened the door to the bathroom and she made her way to her bedroom before Lemo cleared his throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Back to bed. Lemme sleep this off."

"No can do," Lemo said. "I need you to come with me for something important."

Cheelai glared at him, then walked into her bedroom. Lemo ran to stand in her way and she grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"Move your ass before I knee your ballsack into your entrails," she growled and Lemo waved his hand in front of his nose, grimacing as he looked away for a moment.

"Where'd you go and how long were you gone for?" Lemo asked.

"I don't fucking know; five, six hours? Lemme go back to sleep, I had a weird dream and I wanna go back to bed," Cheelai said.

"And going to some space bar to drink your problems away was going to fix that?" Lemo asked.

"Maybe? If you had a dream about giant dicks shooting energy blasts, you'd want to forget that too," she said and shoved Lemo aside. Lemo grabbed her by the back of her shirt and kept her from walking any further. He pressed on forward and Cheelai began to groan.

"Lemmmooooo, lemme sleeeeeep," she whined and he directed her to a chair by the table.

"Sit," he said, heading to the kitchen. She tried to get back on her feet but Lemo glared back at her, motioning with his head that she stayed put and she rolled her eyes, slouching on the chair.

He came back with a container and two pills in his hand with a glass of water.

"Take these, that'll help with your headache; and eat those, they're hardboiled eggs," he said, sitting down.

"Hardboiled eggs?"

"A quick and simple earth recipe. You boil eggs long enough so that they cook inside their shells, then you cool them off before you crack them and voila, you have an intact cooked egg without a hard shell to eat. It's very nutritious and it'll help give you some needed protein for that hangover you got there."

Cheelai looked at the two small pills that were beside the glass of water and she remembered the last time she was hungover that Lemo would give her two pills, a glass of water, and something to eat to relieve her hangover. She wasn't feeling much of an appetite, but she knew better not to ignore the headache pills. After downing them, she picked up one of the hardboiled eggs and it felt a bit slick against her fingers.

"Try them, they're quite delicious. Broly ended up eating about two dozen among other things," he said, trying hard to understand all the food he had to cook to satiate Broly's hunger. He had never seen anyone eat so much in his entire career as a chef, he must've cooked enough food for an army, yet in Broly's case, he _was_ the army.

Cheelai bit into one of them and ate the rest of it without a care. She was too distracted by the uneasiness of her stomach and the pain in her head to gauge how tasty it was, but she didn't seem to mind it regardless. She took her time eating both and laid her head down on her arms on the table.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me now, I need you awake and alert," Lemo said.

"Okay! Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch, I'll help you. What is it?" She said, holding her head in her hands.

"I've been keeping track of a black-market ship for the past few days on my long-range sensors, and this ship might have what we're looking for to help us find a new planet. I need your help to negotiate a deal with the broker that's on the ship. With the money Freeza gave us for our little recruitment job, we can definitely strike a bargain with this guy. His name's Paprika."

"The fuck is that?" Cheelai said. "Sounds like a waste of my time."

"No other black-market ship is within range. I know these types aren't the best to negotiate with, but money talks and this could talk us into a sweet deal. Besides, Broly's coming with us for some extra muscle in case the deal goes south."

Cheelai's face lit up a bit. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"He said he's fine with it," Lemo said and Cheelai raised her head.

"What's your guarantee Broly won't lose his shit and tear the ship apart with us inside?" Cheelai asked, leering at him.  
"You've been really good with him, he trusts you," Lemo said and Cheelai blushed. She wanted to smile but she was still feeling the pain of her headache to garner any positive emotion.

"Alright, I'll keep him in check. You owe me, Lemo," she said coldly and Lemo put a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"I'll get the ship ready," he said and left the house. Cheelai slowly got to her feet and glanced at her bedroom. She wanted to go back there and flop down on her bed but her conscious told her otherwise and she groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

When she went outside, she saw that Broly was standing beside the ship. She blushed, feeling embarrassed to look at him due to her current state, but Broly just gave her a small wave with a grin on his face. She did like that face and always thought how adorable it looked when he smiled and for a moment, she forgot she still had a headache, smiling back at him with her OK sign that she'd make with her finger touching her thumb.

Broly had to duck to get inside the ship, but there was enough room for him to sit down in one of the seats. He remembered the interior from the last time he travelled with his father and he glanced over to the spot where his father once stood, scolding him for not thanking Cheelai's offer of a meal bar when she gave it to him. It was one of very few gestures of kindness he had ever seen in his life growing up that sometimes he would forget his manners.

When he sat down, Cheelai climbed aboard the ship afterward. She immediately went over to Broly's lap and laid down on top in a fetal position, caressing his leg and nuzzling it with her face. Broly's eyes widened, not knowing what to do or say and he turned to Lemo for some advice.

"She's tired, Broly. This trip's going to be a while so maybe we should let her get some rest," Lemo said, frowning. He closed the doors and started up the engines while Cheelai grabbed Broly's right arm and draped it over her, smiling. Broly was a little confused at the gesture but he smiled when he put his hand on her. She felt warm to the touch and he liked that sensation. He wanted to talk to her but saw that she was immediately asleep, her breathing steady and soothing. Lemo glanced back at the two of them as he flew out of the planet's orbit and sighed, flipping a switch on the ship to set it to autopilot and he sat down beside Broly.

"She's a handful, isn't she?" Lemo broke the silence after a few minutes had passed.

"I like her," Broly said.

"Yeah, though she does have her moments, which you'll have to get used to the more often you stick with us. I hope you don't mind."

"I do not. You are my friend and I wish to stay with both of you," Broly said, smiling at him. Lemo chuckled a bit and put his hands behind his head.

"Glad to hear it, buddy. Cheelai's a feisty girl; stubborn, but very clever. She chooses her friends very carefully and doesn't trust a whole lot of people, so you're lucky she likes you a lot."

Broly blushed a bit from hearing that and he brought his hand to her face. He stroked her cheek with his finger and she smiled at the reaction.

"I am glad she is teaching me these things, the sex thing in particular," he said and Lemo sighed.

"That's one thing I need to address first and foremost. Whatever you two do, I don't wanna hear it, or see it. And two, for the love of God, don't let me catch you jerking off again, especially in this ship."

Broly blinked for a moment, then he flashed Cheelai's OK sign at Lemo.

"You sound angry when sex is mentioned," Broly said and Lemo sighed.

"Sex isn't something I find very…thrilling. I get more passion out of fixing and building things, or cooking meals for those I care about, or even keeping a clean place organized than think about whatever Cheelai likes doing or who she does it with and I see it as pretty disturbing sometimes. But I don't stop her from doing what she wants to do, so long as she doesn't put herself in danger. She's kind of become like a little sister in a way."

"Like a family," Broly said and Lemo nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose Cheelai and I are like a family."

"Father spoke sometimes about family, how he liked having me as a son and how strong he wanted me to become," Broly said.

"Even though he put that shock collar on you like a pet?" Lemo asked but Broly shook his head. His hand instinctively went to his collar bone to feel for the shock collar but remembered that it wasn't there. He felt that part of his skin, his mind still implanted with the memory of the metal around his neck pressing against him. It was the first time he had touched that part of his neck without realizing it after it had been destroyed for good.

"I think I understand now why I had it. I do not hate him for it now," Broly said, but didn't say another word on it. Lemo could see that Broly's face struggled with the proper emotions to convey how he felt about this and didn't want to press him on it any further. His face had the look of a quiet fury still buried deep about what he had to live through, but also a deep seeded sense of loss for the man who still had to raise him. The man shed no tears for Paragus but occasionally Lemo could see how much Broly's heart cried for his father whenever he'd come back from training.

Lemo took the pilot's seat once more and didn't say anything else until the black-market ship came into view. He hailed the ship and waited for a response.

"Hey Broly, you're going to have to wake up Cheelai, we're here," he said behind him, and Broly glanced down at her. He was hesitant to wake her up, because she was still sleeping peacefully and waking her up would make her grumpy again. Lemo turned around to face Broly.

"C'mon buddy, I need you with me on this one," Lemo reassured him and Broly frowned, giving Cheelai a small shake to wake her up. She stirred and grumbled but didn't open her eyes. Broly shook her again and she groaned even more.

"UGGGHHH," she bellowed and sat up, blinking and staring at Lemo. Broly scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking away, his face red with embarrassment. Cheelai glanced up at him and sighed, gently placing her hand on his leg.

"No, it's fine, Broly. Are we here?" she asked Lemo and he nodded.

"We're waiting for a response, they should hopefully recognize our ship and open the docking bay hatch for us."

"The faster we get this done, the better," Cheelai said, crossing her arms as she sat cross-legged on her seat.

The hatch did open seconds later and Lemo piloted the ship gracefully into the docking bay, landing on the pad. A couple of sinister looking aliens were there to greet them as they disembarked their ship. They took one look at Broly and slightly raised their eyebrows before regaining their composure and motioning them with a hand.

"Follow us," one of the aliens ordered and they walked through a set of sliding doors. Lemo led the way while Cheelai stood close to Broly, hand on her blaster pistol. She stared at the aliens as she walked beside Broly, while the big Saiyan looked around him at the halls of the ship. He saw panels with buttons on them, and wanted to check them out of curiosity, but Cheelai wasn't stopping for a moment. He felt disappointed he couldn't get to explore the ship at his leisure and had to quicken his pace since both Lemo and Cheelai were walking to keep up with the leading aliens who escorted them to Paprika's private chamber.

When they arrived, they stood at opposite ends of the doors and they slid open, revealing a darkened room with a table in the middle, illuminated under a ceiling light. Lemo's scouter made a couple of blips but he ignored it for now while Cheelai eyed the room suspiciously. When the three walked in, the room felt larger for some reason than they thought initially. Lemo wondered if the room had all of Paprika's stock of items for sale, but there wasn't sufficient lighting to highlight them.

Paprika was busy examining a set of jewels with a monocle when he raised his head and a huge toothy grin appeared on his face, the light reflecting off one of his gold teeth that made Cheelai wince since she wasn't quite used to bright light yet, the effects of her headache still present but reduced to a dulled pain near the front of her head.

"Welcome, friends! It is an honor to conduct business with you. I am in the business of selling priceless artifacts that come to my doorstep, but I am also invested in buying whatever it is you might want to sell me, for the right price of course."

His slight accent and short build rubbed Cheelai the wrong way as he stared at her. He occasionally lick his lips and looked her up and down. He got off his chair and jumped down on the floor, walking over towards them. Lemo and Cheelai were taken aback by how short this odd-looking businessman was, so short that his head just barely came up to Cheelai's mid-section and he extended his hand in gratitude, which Lemo took.

"Come, come. Come to my table and we shall negotiate for my wares," he said and waved them over to his table as he walked back to it, climbing onto his chair. Cheelai approached the table cautiously, while Lemo observed the various items on display. He could see common items expected at any black-market ship: Jewels, jewelry, weapons banned for use in the Freeza Force, and pieces of technology meant for computer use, such as data chips and Lemo's eyes fixed themselves on those.

"I see you have an interest in forbidden information. Those fetch a high price, my friend," Paprika said and he brought the tray that had the data chips on them forward for Lemo to get a closer look. Cheelai kept staring at him but was only met with a wry grin from Paprika in return with an occasional wink that made her feel uncomfortable. Broly, meanwhile, was looking down at the jewels and saw a few crystals that looked pretty to him. Paprika took notice of this and smiled up at him.

"I see your large friend likes precious jewels. I can fashion a necklace of gems to fit around his neck if you want," he suggested.

"No thanks," Cheelai said blankly and Paprika shrugged his shoulders. Lemo took a few seconds to look over the data chips and Paprika eagerly awaited Lemo's demand.

"Is there a particular item among this collection you wish to purchase?" Paprika asked.

"Yes. I seek Lord Freeza's blacklist," Lemo said and Paprika's face lit up.

"Ahhh, you are in luck, my friend. I am one of the very few to carry such a rare list. Brave souls across the cosmos sell quality information at a high price and come away pleased with enough credits to officially retire and live on a paradise planet. This particular list is current and up-to-date with a fetching price of one hundred thousand credits."

"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND?!" Cheelai yelled and Lemo shot her a look. She scoffed and walked over to Broly while Lemo looked to his bag.

"Surely your lady friend must understand the value placed on such an item? One hundred thousand is a generous amount to pay for such a list. Most of the other items go upwards of a million credits. What say you, my friend? Do we have a deal?" Paprika asked with his toothy grin, waiting for Lemo to fork over the money.

Lemo counted the credit sticks in his cutpurse and saw that he still had the five that he split with Cheelai.

"Cheelai, pass me your purse, I'm going to need your half," he said and Cheelai froze. Lemo looked at her for a moment and Cheelai glanced down nervously at the jewels beside Broly.

"Cheelai, your purse, please."

Cheelai hesitantly unhooked her cutpurse from her utility belt and handed it over to Lemo. She closed her eyes and bit the bottom of her lip, feeling her heart starting to beat fast. Lemo eyed her suspiciously and unzipped the bag, counting the credit sticks, only to find four.

"When the hell did you spend ten thousand credits? Why would you spend ten thousand, and on what?!" Lemo yelled at her, then started putting the pieces together as to Cheelai's condition and he glared at her.

"You spent ten thousand credits on booze?!" Lemo cried and Cheelai nodded, feeling even more embarrassed.

"Ah, it would seem you are ten thousand short, my friend. How unfortunate for you," Paprika said, grinning. Lemo breathed a sigh of annoyance and turned to Paprika.

"Could we negotiate a price that would be acceptable for you?" Lemo asked and Paprika put his hands together, tapping his ringed fingers together. He grinned at each one, then settled his gaze upon Broly.

"I can slash the price by a quarter, providing that you throw in an extra incentive to the deal," Paprika stated and Lemo gulped, watching Paprika stare at Broly.

"What sort of incentive?"

"Seventy-five thousand plus the services of your large friend. If I am not mistaken, he is a Saiyan, correct?" Paprika asked and Cheelai's face darkened, glaring at him.

"Like hell you are. Broly's not a bargaining chip," Cheelai spat and Paprika chuckled a bit, his laugh sounding like a blend of sandpaper and hiccups.

"Those are your options, my friend. Otherwise, no deal," Paprika stated, but raised a finger in the air.

"However," he started and Cheelai began to feel uneasy again, her heart beating a bit faster as Paprika stared at her.

"However? Is there another way?" Lemo asked and Paprika chuckled again. Cheelai grumbled a bit at the sound of that laugh and her hand was clutching her pistol tightly.

"I can allow you to accrue the remaining ten thousand if the lady here provides some exquisite 'services' to a few of the workers on this ship. They do tend to get lonely sometimes," Paprika said and Cheelai pulled out her pistol, aiming it at him. Lemo rushed to restrain her and Broly could tell that she's looking very upset.

"Cheelai," Lemo said but she ignored him.

"I'm going to pop one between your eyes, I swear to God," she hissed.

"Cheelai," Lemo repeated. Paprika seemed unfazed by her threat and the pistol aimed at his head and began to laugh again.

"Keep up that fucking laugh of yours and I'll rip off your nutsack and shove it so far down your oesophagus that you'll shit semen for a week," She said, staring daggers at Paprika, who relished this attitude so much he kept laughing that laugh of his.

"CHEELAI!" Lemo yelled at her.

"WHAT?!" she screamed in response.

"He's not alone in this room! My scouter's picking up four power levels that are very high," he said and Cheelai's intense glare glanced at Lemo for a moment.

"So what? Broly can kick their asses," she said, keeping her voice calm.

"That's just it, they're almost as high as Broly's," Lemo stated and Cheelai's eyes widened a bit. She glanced down.

"Shit," she said under her breath, yet she kept her pistol aimed at Paprika. She could still hear that damn laugh of his and she growled through her teeth, firing off a shot at Paprika. But the shot was absorbed into an energy field. Paprika grinned maliciously at the two of them, ignoring Broly and he snapped his fingers.

"Kill them, but leave the Saiyan intact, I have other plans for him. Lord Freeza would gladly pay me an exorbitant amount if he knew I had this one in my clutches," he said and the four that Lemo saw on his scouter emerged. Large muscular men with intimidating looks on their faces flew forward, powering up as they did so. Their white auras illuminated the room as they charged directly at Lemo and Cheelai, but Broly stood in front of them, baring his teeth and his eyes widened with intense fury as his rage began to build up again. Lemo's scouter started focusing on Broly's power level and it was rising rapidly.

"Uh oh," he said and Cheelai glanced at him, then at the scouter and saw the numbers for herself. She knew this was the same readout they were getting when he started fighting Goku and Vegeta back on earth and they were worried he might lose his cool completely and go berserk like before.

"Paprika, I highly suggest you call off your men before things get hostile. If Broly loses his cool, he'll tear this whole ship apart and you'll find yourself floating among the debris," Lemo said but Paprika chuckled in response, clapping his hands.

"All the better to sweeten my deal with Lord Freeza, then," he said, and he pressed a button under the table. Broly began fighting off the four large men and was holding his own, his green aura surrounding him as he took a few blows that only fueled his anger as he struck back, knocking one to the far back wall and blocking two more punches.

The doors behind Lemo and Cheelai opened and a group of armed foot soldiers emerged, opening fire with their blasters. The two narrowly avoided the shots and took cover behind Paprika's table as the shots deflected off an energy field that began to surround the whole table. Lemo and Cheelai ignored Paprika for now and Lemo unholstered his own blaster and returned fire. The two were adept shots and managed to take out a couple immediately with precise head shots.

Broly took a full punch to the face, but he growled and screamed from the impact as he took the man's wrist and broke it, almost snapping it completely in half. The large man screamed, holding his wrist and Broly punched him in the face so hard it almost blew a hole through the man's skull, dropping him on the ground. The other two began to hesitate as they saw the enraged face of Broly staring defiantly at them. His eyes began to flash from black to yellow as he built up energy in his mouth, the energy ball growing larger within seconds. The two large men panicked as Broly launched the energy blast at them and it vaporized them both before they had a chance to escape the blast range. Broly screamed again in fury as he turned to the foot soldiers and charged forward, grabbing two of them and slamming them against each other head first, crushing their skulls together. The others began to scramble and Broly caught one by the ankle and he propelled the poor man, slamming him against a group of three soldiers, knocking them down to the floor. He spotted the table behind him and for the first time since they arrived, Paprika's face fell and turned pale. Broly grabbed the table, not caring what was on it and threw it at the remainder of the soldiers before they could run away completely, slamming it so hard against the wall that the legs pierced through the ship's hull and kept the table bound to the inner wall. He turned to Paprika and stalked towards him. Paprika went down on his hands and knees, putting them together pleadingly.

"Okay! I give! I give! Please don't kill me!" he screamed and Lemo scrambled to the data chips that were strewn on the floor. He didn't want to waste time finding out which one had Freeza's blacklist, so he decided to take all of them and threw them in his cutpurse with his share of the money, throwing Cheelai's cutpurse back at her.

"I've got the chips, let's get out of here!" Lemo cried out and Cheelai walked over to Broly. She waved at him to look down at her and she held out her hands.

"Look at me, Broly. Remember my face? Remember us?" she said. Her heart was beating fast as she wasn't sure how far gone he was in his enraged state.

"Cheelai," Broly growled, then winced, breathing heavily.

"Yes, you remembered my name. That's good. Come back home, Broly, come back home with us," she said calmly and Broly's growls lessened as they grew quieter. His breathing decreased until his eyes began to change back to their black color, and he reached out with a hand to Cheelai, who took it into her hands.

"Hey buddy," she said, smiling and Broly remained calm, staring down at her. Lemo checked on his scouter and found that his power level was stabilizing back to its normal level.

"I'm sorry. I lost control," Broly said and Cheelai stroked his forearm.

"Don't worry about it. We got what we came for and we can head back home," she said and turned to face Paprika who was still on his hands and knees, staring up at them.

"How's this for a deal? Tell no one of this, and we won't have to come back for a second visit. Got it?" Cheelai asked, crossing her arms. Paprika nodded quickly.

"They're just data chips, I can acquire new ones, of course," he said nervously and Cheelai smirked as she turned around, while Broly gave him one last intimidating glare before they left the room to head back to their ship.

When they got back to their vessel, Broly blew open the hatch with an energy blast and quickly retreated inside the ship before Lemo punched in the thrusters to blast them back out of the black-market ship.

"WOOHOO!" Cheelai cheered and she jumped up to wrap her arms around Broly's neck and shoulders. She quickly moved her face up to his and pressed her lips against Broly's for a kiss, taking the Saiyan by surprise. She closed her eyes as her hands moved up to his hair and Broly was left stunned by this unpredictable movement of hers. Lemo was too busy piloting the ship to notice what was going on behind him but the kiss felt like it lasted a long time, even though it was only a few seconds before she broke free.

"You…are so goddamn cool, Broly," she said quietly, staring into his eyes. Broly still had a look of surprise on his face, his cheeks red from blushing so much. She stood in front of him as he sat down so their faces would be more aligned, and she caressed his face in her hands.

"I'm…cool?" Broly asked her finally and she nodded.

"Way cool."

Broly smiled, looking down. He liked the sound of that word, _cool_. Cheelai kept staring at him and he glanced back up to see her magenta eyes locked onto his, her face blushing as well.

"I love…how you handled those guys back there," she said, catching herself. _Shit, did that almost come out?_

"More importantly," Lemo interjected, "we've got a sweet array of data chips to look at. I wonder what kind of information is on these?"

Lemo and Cheelai had checked the data chips when they got back home on Vampa, but aside from the one chip that contained the list, the rest had nothing but disturbing images and video files that no sane person would ever want to view on their computing devices and they both agreed to burn those chips and never speak of them ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonball Super: Spiced-up Broccoli**

 **Part 4**

Cheelai had been using the spare bathroom more often lately than the bathroom she used in the capsule house. The amount of space that was made available for her to use inside the shower that had been custom-made for a man of Broly's size was more than adequate for her needs.

Not only was there a good amount of water pressure, the shower head was detachable and Cheelai loved to put it to use for personal stimulation during her privacy. She even snuck in a couple of her special "toys" inside to get herself off.

She thought back to the first time she used this shower with Broly. She needed a stool to stand on so she could reach his hair and upper back. When she scrubbed Broly's lower back, he gave off a shudder as she passed a sensitive area. She studied it more closely and saw that it was a large scar left from where his tail used to be. When he shuddered again, she smiled seductively. _I might keep this in mind for later_ , she thought to herself and she resumed with the rest of his body before she nodded in approval. She showed Broly how to wash her body with her body wash and a scrub and coached him on proper physical control, so he wouldn't be too rough on her as he scrubbed her body and she enjoyed how it felt, leaning up against him. She stopped him for a moment and wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes, sighing. She drifted deep into her thoughts, but her heart began to race and she snapped out of it, taking a couple steps forward. Broly looked puzzled by the sudden gesture but she assured it had nothing to do with him and let him finish washing her down.

When she thought further about the intimate details of that day, she leaned against the shower wall and slid down against it to sit on the floor. She let the water from the shower head rain down on her and she wrapped her arms around herself, a saddened expression painted upon her face. She felt the need to listen to some music back in her room and she stood up.

When she turned the water off, she could hear a voice coming from outside that sounded neither like Lemo or Broly and her heart began to race. _Shit, we've been found._

She put her ear to the door of the capsule bathroom and waited for the voice to speak again.

"Hey! Anyone home?" the voice said. It sounded upbeat and happy and Cheelai frowned. She never cared for people who sounded joyful all the time since it made her feel suspicious. She opened the door a crack to see whose voice that was and she recognized the man standing before the capsule house. She remembered that orange and dark blue fighter's gi and closed the door quickly.

"Shit, it's that earth Saiyan. Goku, was it?" she asked herself and she realized she had no change of clothes to put on, except a towel to wrap herself with. She sighed and grabbed it, wrapping it around her so that it covered her essential bits and she opened the door, walking out.

Goku spotted her coming out of the bathroom capsule from the corner of his eye and he turned to her, waving.

"Yo!" He said and Cheelai didn't say anything. She stood there staring at him with water dripping from her wet hair and skin and she sighed as she strolled past him to the capsule house.

"Uh," Goku began but she ignored him as she closed the door behind her. He scratched the back of his head, confused and he shrugged as he began to pinpoint Broly's energy deep within the cave past the capsule house.

Cheelai scoffed after she closed the door but didn't noticed Lemo standing by the kitchen glaring at her.

"Honestly, you couldn't dry yourself in the bathroom before coming in the house?" Lemo said and Cheelai put a finger to her mouth.

"Shush, don't let that Saiyan know you're here. Pretend we don't see him or something," she said quietly and Lemo rolled his eyes.

"You want to ignore the man who brought us these capsules to help us live here on the giant bug planet?" Lemo asked, crossing his arms. He was holding a ladle in one hand as sounds from the kitchen began to hit Cheelai's ears. Boiling and sizzling noises could be heard, and she began to smell aromas that were making her smile briefly but she wanted to stay cross and dismissed it.

She sauntered defiantly to her bedroom, holding her head up high and ignoring Lemo's objective glare, closing the door behind her.

Goku, meanwhile, could smell the food that was coming from inside the capsule house and he licked his lips.

"Oh wow, that smells delicious! I gotta check that out later. Hey Broly! You in there?" Goku cried out as he walked into the darkened cave. There was enough lighting placed deep inside for Broly to move around without bumping into anything and Goku could see him come into view, but the way he was acting wasn't something Goku had seen the large Saiyan do the first time they met and fought.

Before him sat a large naked Saiyan with a hand on his erect penis stroking it, and Goku cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Umm,"

Broly turned his head to see who was coming into view, the light from outside casting shade over his body. He narrowed his gaze to get a closer look and his face relaxed when he recognized Goku's face, a small grin forming from his mouth.

"Hello Kakarrot," Broly said and he stared ahead, continuing his monotonous movement. His motions were very mechanical and stiff as he hadn't quite got the proper context of variation in his rhythm.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Goku said hesitantly and Broly didn't move.

"I am training, mastering Cheelai's sex technique," he said and Goku's eyes widened.

"Oh! Uh, okay?"

"Do you want to train with me?" Broly asked. The way he absentmindedly masturbated while he spoke to Goku was confusing for him to watch. Goku pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Um, I'll head back to the house over there and let you finish," Goku said with a puzzled look on his face and he turned around to walk back, arms crossed.

When he got to the door, he knocked on it a few times, but no one was answering. He heard a voice speak from inside a few seconds later.

"Cheelai, get the door." said a male voice.

"You get the door, Lemo! I'm still drying off here!" Cheelai yelled back at him and the voice sighed.

"I can't ignore the pot for too long or it'll burn!" Lemo spat back and Goku put his hands in his pockets, whistling nonchalantly.

"I ain't answering the door with a mop of wet hair, dumbass!" Cheelai yelled.

"Tough shit, answer the damn door!"

"UGH, FINE!" Cheelai screamed and she stormed to the door, letting it fly open.

"Get in, sit down, and shut your pie hole. GOT IT?" Cheelai said, glaring at Goku and he raised his arms in defense. He didn't quite register the fact that she was completely naked when she answered the door and ordered him to sit down. He was too focused on her angry face and droplets of water hitting the floor from her hair.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said and Cheelai stomped back to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Goku hesitantly pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. Lemo casually glanced behind him at Goku.

"You're that Goku fella, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Son Goku. Sorry if I came at a bad time, I've been eager to spar with Broly if that's okay with you guys?"

"Well, you did say you'd come back at some point for that," he said, remembering Goku's statement the first time he met them, though the creepy way he said he would find them wherever they went still made him suspicious of this earth Saiyan and he took whatever Goku said with a grain of salt.

"Your friend's pretty angry. I didn't mean to make her upset," Goku said and the man tasted the soup he was working on, adding a pinch of salt and a dash of pepper to the pot. He turned the heat down to a simmer and checked on his other dishes and saw that they were cooking nicely. He wiped his hands on his apron and walked over to the table to sit down in front of Goku.

"She doesn't trust many people, and for good reason. I still don't know what to make of you," he said, and he pulled out a computer pad, looking it over.

"You guys don't seem like bad people," Goku said, getting an audible low grunt. "And Broly's very strong. But since he isn't an evil guy, I know I can get a good workout," Goku said, smiling. Lemo glanced up at him and nodded.

"At least you don't judge everyone on the Freeza Force with equal disdain," he stated. "You want something to drink?"

"Well, I'd love to have some of that food you're making, if that's alright with you," Goku said and Lemo snorted, grinning at him.

"Tough luck there, buddy. I've got enough for Broly and knowing how much you Saiyans eat, I'd be cooking all night just to feed the both of you and I ain't got that kind of time, got it?" Goku's face fell, but he still smiled regardless. He pointed to the outside of the capsule house at Broly's direction.

"Hey, I don't know how to say this, but Broly was acting all weird without his clothes on," Goku said and the man coughed, clearing his throat. There was a brief pause before he sighed, rubbing his temple.

"He's just masturbating. Cheelai's teaching him about all things related to sex and he's been doing that ever since, sometimes twice in one day. The lengths I have to go to avoid seeing his ejaculate everywhere are enough to make me vomit."

"Oh, _that's_ what he was doing," Goku said, the realization hitting him. "I tried that once before myself, but Chichi saw me doing that and she scolded me for it. She insisted that she'd be the one to fulfill any of those needs I might have so I never did it again, even though it did feel good when I was doing it."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose. _Goddammit you people._

"Are you okay, mister? -"

"Lemo," he said, finishing Goku's sentence.

"Oh. Are you okay, Mr. Lemo?" Goku asked.

"Yes, just stop talking about things like that, please."

"Oh, okay. Do you know when Broly will be done? I really wanna get in some good training with him," Goku said and Lemo looked up at him.

"Broly will be done when he'll be done. You'll know by the loud audible grunt he makes when he climaxes," Lemo said, remembering the times he'd be woken up during the night from Broly's orgasm noises and finding it hard to get back to sleep. Goku could tell that there was some fatigue in Lemo's eyes, and he began to tap his foot on the floor while tapping his fingers on the table to pass the time.

"Please stop that," Lemo said, staring at him as he had to look back up at Goku from his computer pad.

"Sorry," Goku said and he crossed his arms. Another minute went by and Goku laid his head against his hand, elbow on the table.

"Is he done yet?" Goku asked and Lemo slammed his hands on the table.

"I don't know! Why don't you go outside and help him finish yourself?! I gotta make sure these dishes are ready for dinner!" Lemo yelled and he marched back to the kitchen. Goku sighed and he stood up, looking sullen as he casually walked out of the capsule house, closing the door behind him. He sat down cross-legged beside the door in front of the house and decided he'd wait for Broly to finish.

Cheelai popped out from her bedroom with a sadistic grin on her face.

"He's a handful, isn't he?" she said.

"Fuck off!" Lemo cried from inside the kitchen and Cheelai chuckled as she closed the door.

Several minutes of awkward silence went by as Goku observed the landscape of Vampa. He didn't get a good look at the planet's surface and environment the last time he was here since he kept it brief but getting a good look at the landscape painted a picture in his head of how harsh it must be to live on this planet. He stood and flew up to get a better view and he could see a herd of those giant beetles crawling near a tuft of green fur in a crater off in the distance, using their tongues to suck out something from that area.

He also spotted a large mound crawling out of the ground to burrow itself into another spot a few hundred feet in front of it and Goku could tell the worm-like shape of the creature and how gargantuan it looked.

"Wow, those things look pretty tough, no wonder Broly survived on this planet for so long. That giant worm looks really strong too," he said with a grin on his face. His senses picked up on Broly's energy spiking up a bit and he could hear a loud growling moan coming from the cave.

"I guess he's done," Goku said and landed on the ground. He began to do some stretching exercises while waiting for Broly to emerge from the cave and he appeared a couple minutes later, adjusting his purple leggings around his waist, his green pelt secured neatly where it was.

"Alright, let's go find us a nice place to train," Goku said, but then he heard growling noises come from Broly's stomach and Broly blushed a bit out of embarrassment.

"I want to eat first," he said and Goku's face lit up, puzzled.

"Oh yeah, that Lemo guy did say he was making a lot of food for you. Would it be alright if you shared some with me? I'm starving!" Goku begged him and Broly gave him a blank stare.

"I suppose I can share some," Broly said. He remembered some of the manners his father taught him, most notably sharing items like food and tools and Broly opened the door to the capsule house and Goku chuckled a bit as he strolled in.

Lemo glared at Goku as he set up the table and stared up at Broly, sighing.

"I told you, I don't have enough for the both of you," Lemo said.

"It's okay, I am willing to share with Kakarrot," he said while Goku gave Lemo a toothy grin which looked even more annoying to him. Lemo shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily.

"You better appreciate the lengths I have to go to keep your belly full, Broly," Lemo stated and Broly responded with Cheelai's OK sign, smiling. Lemo finished setting up the table, adding a second set of utensils and chopsticks for Goku to use and he made several trips to and from the kitchen to bring them both his finished dishes, the last being the pot of soup.

He stared in stunned silence as the two were devouring everything in sight, cleaning each plate faster than he had ever seen. Goku cheered happily as he stuffed his face full, while Broly's content look reassured Lemo how much he enjoyed what he has cooked as of late.

Lemo did eventually smile, more so at Broly because of the pride he felt in his accomplishments. Cooking these dishes from planet earth meant that he was very close to matching the skill set of his old mentor, his father Lyma. _I'm cooking for Saiyans now. I have never felt more alive to be a chef than I am now. Ya better be proud of me, you old coot._

When they finished, Goku tapped his stomach. "That was awesome! Thanks, Lemo, you're a real swell cook!"

Lemo's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I gotta have you meet my wife, she'd love to share recipes with ya!" Goku said and Lemo's face beamed.

"Well, of course! I didn't waste my years being a layabout, I had to work hard and learn everything I could from my father before I could become the best cook in the universe!"

Lemo crossed his arms and stood tall, puffing out his chest. The door to Cheelai's room opened and she emerged in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, sorry if I made you angry earlier," Goku said and Cheelai waved him off.

"Whatever. So where are you two going to spar?" She asked and Goku looked to Broly for an answer.

"My usual training location will suffice," Broly said, standing up. He tightened up the pelt around his waist and walked out of the house.

Goku jumped out from his chair and snapped his fingers.

"Oh, before I forget. Do you two still have those Senzu beans I gave you?" he asked and Cheelai raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, those green beans. You didn't cook those, did you, Lemo?" she asked and Lemo shot her a look.

"Seriously? You do remember what he told us about those beans, that they heal injuries but can't heal illnesses or something like that. I keep them on my utility belt. Here," he said and unbuttoned a pouch from his belt, taking out the two beans Goku had given him to hand back.

"Great! I figure we might need these after we're done to restore our strength. We'll be back in a few!" Goku said happily as he skipped out of the house while Cheelai grimaced behind him. She turned to Lemo.

"That guy has a real serious hard-on for violence," she said and Lemo nodded, stacking empty plates to take to the kitchen.

"So long as he doesn't piss off Broly, I'm sure he'll be fine," Lemo said and he quietly finished clearing the table. Cheelai attached her scouter to her face and pushed the button on its side, displaying both Broly's and Goku's power levels on the viewer. Because they were so high, their readings were immeasurable on the viewer, yet it was able to display their current location so she knew where they were.

"I wish there was another way to know how strong Broly is, or how strong this Goku is," Cheelai said and she leaned up against the window beside the door to peer outward. _Please don't do anything reckless._

Broly led Goku to a large clearing that overlooked the valley below where he saw the herd of beetles earlier and he could see movement from under the ground where that giant worm was earlier.

"You must get a lot of good training on this planet with all those large creatures roaming about," Goku said, getting in a few final stretches before he assumed a fighting stance.

"Most of my training was spent with Bah and my father," Broly stated and he flexed his arms, closing his hands into fists and he stood ready. His stance looked open but due to his bulky form, Goku knew from memory that he could take a lot of punishment and keep going. This was one of the aspects of fighting Broly that excited him the most because this meant he was going to be a formidable challenge.

Goku started things off and charged right at Broly, throwing a few punches that were blocked. They began to exchange blows as they flew around the planet, taking care to avoid the creatures below. Broly's long reach got him a few shots in on Goku, which forced him to block the heavier hits. He paused, breathing a sigh of relief and he smiled as he kept on the offensive.

They fought for a solid hour before they paused back at their initial spot and Goku dusted off his gi, a huge grin on his face.

"I can tell you've gotten a lot better at controlling your energy," Goku said, hopping up and down on his feet, ready to go again and Broly smiled, looking down at his hands.

"Father once said that until I faced Vegeta, I could never fully realize my potential. I did not understand what he meant until I started fighting you two," Broly said and Goku raised his eyebrows a bit.

"You're not still angry at Vegeta, are you?" Goku asked. He would have loved to bring Vegeta with him to help train with Broly and grow stronger, but he refused saying he didn't want to go through that whole ordeal again for now.

"I don't know," Broly said calmly, yet Goku did sense a spike in his energy shoot up when he heard Vegeta's name and it made him a bit more cautious. Broly clenched his fists even tighter as he began to remember the fight and the whole sequence of events that unfolded. Goku's stance grew tighter as he could tell Broly was in a conflict of emotions, trying to control his anger.

"A good fight will help vent that anger. Don't worry about holding back, Broly. Give me all you got," Goku said with a determined smile on his face and Broly gritted his teeth, charging forward with a green aura surrounding him.

"Alright," Goku said and he built up his power to the point where his hair changed color and he burst forth with his Super Saiyan aura and their sparring session grew more intense.

Their fight continued onward until Broly started feeling a bit exhausted and his anger began to subside. He landed back on the ground and breathed heavily as Goku, his gi pretty torn up now from the waist up, stood in front of him.

"So how do you feel?" Goku asked. Broly didn't say anything for a moment as he was catching his breath and calming his nerves.

Before he could speak again, the ground began to shake violently and Goku almost lost his balance.

"Woah!" Goku cried out and Broly saw with a shocked look on his face that one of the gargantuan worms burst forth from the ground behind Goku and quickly moved its head to strike, baring its fangs. Goku almost fell forward as the gargantuan worm descended quickly.

"Kakarrot!" Broly yelled and he quickly dashed towards the worm. He was able to stop it with his arms, but it was awkward due to his right arm slipping inside the worm's mouth. Its large fangs bore down on Broly and it pierced him through his shoulder completely, leaving a large hole. Broly let out a scream as he used his arms to lift the worm's jaw off him while Goku quickly got back to his feet. He could see the pain on Broly's face as he began to struggle with the worm, and he launched at it with a solid punch to knock it away. The worm was able to resist most of it and it began to dart towards the Saiyans a second time. Goku was ready for this and cupped his hands to his side and fired off a large Kamehameha blast at the worm. The impact sent the worm flying and it crashed miles away beyond the valley below.

"Whew, that was a close one," Goku said and saw that Broly was on the ground, writhing in pain as he held his shoulder, screaming. He took out one of the Senzu beans from his belt and quickly knelt down to feed it to Broly.

"Here, eat this, it's a Senzu bean," Goku said and dropped it in Broly's mouth.

He chewed down on it and swallowed it whole, but when Goku was expecting the wound to close and Broly to feel better, the situation grew worse as Broly screamed even louder in pain and his veins were showing up through his skin.

"This is bad," Goku said, his face wrought with worry. He picked up Broly by his good arm again and quickly flew back to the capsule house.

When Cheelai saw him bring Broly back, slumped on his shoulder, her face grew pale and her eyes widened. She threw the door opened and darted quickly to Broly as Goku set him gently down on the ground.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she said quickly and she saw the gaping hole in Broly's shoulder and she grabbed Goku by his shirt.

"What did you do to him you piece of shit?!" she screamed and Goku grabbed her by the wrists.

"Cheelai, please calm down! We have to cover that wound before he bleeds out!" Goku yelled and Cheelai breathed heavily, glancing down at him. Goku tore his shirt off and handed it to her.

"Here, use this for now," he said and Cheelai snatched it from his hands, putting pressure on the open wound. She had to wrap it around Broly's large shoulder since the hole had went completely through to the other side.

"LEMO, GET THE FIRST AID KIT! HURRY!" she said, her eyes beginning to water. She ignored the tears that trickled down her face and she looked as Broly's face began to grow pale. She looked up at Goku with intense anger as more tears fell down her face.

"Give him a Senzu bean! Don't they heal these kinds of things?" she screamed and Goku gritted his teeth.

"It didn't work. Whatever that bite did to him, Senzu aren't going to heal him. We need to bring him to my friend, Bulma or he'll die."

Her eyes widened and she gripped his hands tightly.

Lemo quickly emerged from the house and he stumbled trying to open the kit. They wrapped the wound as much as they could in gauze before they tightened it, but blood was just as quickly seeping through the whole thing.

"No no no no. C'mon Broly, look at me. Stay awake, you got that?!" She pleaded as she held him up, tapping him on the face. Broly's vision grew blurry as he looked up at her, reaching for her face with his hand and she grabbed it. Goku put two fingers to his forehead as he put his hand on Broly's left arm.

"Are you two coming with me?" He asked and Cheelai didn't hesitate, holding onto Broly with her arms around him. Lemo placed his hands on Cheelai's shoulders and he nodded at Goku. A couple seconds later and they all teleported off Vampa.

Goku had pinpointed Vegeta's energy since he was at Capsule Corporation back on earth and the four appeared in front of him as he walked by in his casual attire of a buttoned-up shirt and brown pants. He saw Broly's unconscious form and was almost taken aback.

"Why the hell did you bring him here?! Idiot!" Vegeta started but he saw Goku's serious expression and his tone quickly changed.

"There's no time to explain, Vegeta. Get Bulma and a medical staff on the double. We need to stabilize Broly, otherwise he'll die." Goku ordered and Vegeta scoffed, turning to run back into the main building. Lemo and Cheelai were surprised to see the new location and they both looked up at Goku.

"They better hurry fast, Broly's energy is fading rapidly," he said, his heart racing. He clenched his fists as he felt angry at himself for not spotting the danger sooner. Broly's reaction time was that much faster than his and he felt that he owed Broly for saving his life.

The doors flew open with Bulma and a team of nurses pulling a gurney to help load Broly on to and Goku rushed to her. She saw the injury on Broly and gasped a bit.

"I can't tell if this is viral or bacterial yet. We'll need a blood sample so I can craft something to counter this," she said and they began to wheel Broly into the medical facility. Cheelai ran by his side but one of the nurses put an arm in front of her.

"Miss, you'll need to keep a safe distance," one of the nurses said.

"But he needs me-"

"It's okay, she can stay with us," Bulma said and they all rushed Broly to the medical facility on site. When they got in, Bulma quickly wrote a few things on a note pad and ran to hand them over to Vegeta.

"I need you to get me the following on this list," she said and Vegeta took off without hesitation. Lemo and Goku stayed behind and Goku growled at himself, slamming a fist against his open palm.

"Dammit, I got careless," he said and Lemo crossed his arms, staring ahead.

"She'll never forgive you if Broly kicks it on us, you realize that," he said calmly but it carried with it frigid tones that Goku's heard before from other people.

"We'll gather the Dragonballs if that's the case," Goku said, hands on his hips.

"What do you mean?"

"If the worst ever were to happen, Broly wouldn't have died of natural causes, so he can be wished back to life with the power of Shenron," Goku said and Lemo's eyes widened.

"You mean those Dragonball things can bring the dead back to life?!"

"Yeah, but he can only do it once. Shenron can't grant the same wish twice," Goku stated and Lemo's face sank as he stared at the entrance of the building. _Keep him safe, Cheelai._

Some time had passed and both Goku and Lemo were allowed into the room where they kept Broly under close observation. Cheelai sat beside him, holding his hand close to hers and Lemo walked inside. Goku hesitated before he stopped at the door frame.

"Uh, I'm going to stay out here, if that's alright with you guys," he said and quickly turned around. His fear of needles and hospital-like rooms never went away and he took every precaution needed to avoid those at every chance. Lemo closed the door behind him and saw the devices attached to Broly, sighing.

"What a day this has been, huh?" He said and Cheelai nodded. She was still visibly angered.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if that asshole hadn't shown up," her voice was shaking and Lemo sighed.

"How were we supposed to know this was going to happen? Broly looked excited to fight Goku. You can't take that away from him, Cheelai."

She wrapped her arms around Broly's large left arm. "Yeah, but my Broly almost got taken away from me again."

She kissed the back of his hand gently and set it back down beside him. His breathing was calm and heavy as he slept, his arm hooked up to a machine that pumped him with a special solution to keep him stable and packs of blood for a transfusion to replenish what he had lost.

Lemo stared at Cheelai, frowning. " _My_ Broly?"

Cheelai's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She stared at him, panicking.

"I, I didn't mean to have it come out that way."

"I'm not an idiot, Cheelai. I've seen how you've been acting around him these last few days and I couldn't care less if you fell for the guy or not. You don't have to keep it a secret from me. Was that why you went drinking that night?"

She nodded, not saying a word. He could see her bottom lip quiver a bit and he stood up.

"They probably have something that dispenses coffee in this building. You want me to get you some?"

She nodded again and he got off his chair to walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. Cheelai couldn't hold herself back as she leaned forward on Broly's arm and began sobbing heavily.

A bit more time had passed after Lemo went on his coffee run and Cheelai was sleeping on her chair, curled up within it underneath a blanket Lemo provided for her. Lemo managed to figure out the remote to the television set that was in the room and he turned it on, even though most of the programming was in a language he had never heard before but needed something to pass the time anyway.

The door opened quietly and Bulma stepped in, holding a case in her hand.

"Ta-da," she said smiling, and Lemo put a finger to his lips, pointing at Cheelai.

"I was able to synthesize an anti-virus. He should be cured within the next couple of days if not sooner, depending on how strong he is." Bulma walked over to the bed and injected the anti-virus into Broly's IV line. She could see the pain in Cheelai's face as she slept, dark circles underneath her eyes from crying and she put a hand on Broly.

"I've had that kind of face many times before," she said, staring at Cheelai. Lemo turned the television set off and stood up. He walked over to her and adjusted the blanket he had put on her earlier.

"It's been rough for all of us. This is the second time Broly's come close to death since we met him," Lemo said, turning to Bulma.

"If you need anything, let me know. Here's my number you can contact directly on the phone over there," she said, handing a small piece of paper to Lemo. He took it and nodded.

"Actually, there is one thing you can help me with. We need to gather our things on Vampa and the only one who can take us there is Goku. I also need to figure out what to do with our ship since it's still there."

"I'll give you a capsule to store your ship in if that's more convenient for you," she said and Lemo looked back, stunned.

"I never knew how much technology your planet has," Lemo said.

"Amazing, isn't it? My father's genius invention is known worldwide," Bulma stated and she could see Cheelai stir around in her chair, blinking her eyes open. She spotted Bulma and her eyes lit up a bit more.

"You're back. Is Broly going to be okay?" she asked, yawning.

"Broly will be just fine. He'll be back to his old self within a couple of days," she said with a smile on her face and Cheelai breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to repay you for what you've done for us," she said and Bulma's warm smile felt comforting to Cheelai.

"Any time. My name's Bulma, by the way."

"I'm Cheelai," Cheelai said, "and that's Lemo. You've probably heard of Broly from Goku and Vegeta by now."

"Of course. Goku hasn't stopped talking about him since he fought him," Bulma said and Cheelai threw the blanket off her, standing up.

"We're going to have Goku take me back to Vampa to gather all our things," Lemo said and Cheelai's face lit up a bit.

"I overheard you guys talk a bit. Let me come with, I have a few things I need to gather in my room before we put everything back in those capsules you gave us," Cheelai said and Bulma nodded.

"Sure, let me find Goku for you."

Bulma left the room and Cheelai leaned forward against the railing beside Broly on the side of the bed. She stood over his face and gently stroked his cheek with her hand.

"You really do love-"

"Lemo, don't. I'm not in the right headspace for that," Cheelai said, cutting him off with her hand. He could still see a lot of hurt in her eyes, her eyes red from all her crying and he kept quiet for the rest of the time they were in the room.

When Bulma came back with Goku, he was apprehensive about walking into the room and Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Would it be better if they came out to the hall instead?" She said, glaring at him.

"No, it's good. I can do this," Goku said, puffing out his chest. He took a deep breath and walked in, taking care to avoid looking at all the tubes connected to Broly and he waved at Lemo and Cheelai. They approached him and Cheelai frowned, sighing.

"Let's get this over with as quickly as possible," she said. She and Lemo held hands as Lemo grabbed Goku's wrist and Goku put two fingers to his forehead.

"I'll need to locate the energy signature of one of those creatures if I'm going to teleport us back to Vampa so bear with me a moment," he said, closing his eyes to focus. He thought of the gargantuan worm-like creature that bit Broly but that wasn't an option, especially since it was the cause of the current predicament they found themselves in. He could still remember some of the faint energy readings of those beetles that he saw crawl in herds and maybe that would be the best-case scenario so he focused on their energy for a moment.

Bulma handed a capsule to Lemo.

"Good luck," she said and Lemo nodded.

"Thank you," he responded and turned to Goku, waiting for him to get them back to Vampa.

"Got it," Goku said after a couple minutes passed by and the three teleported out of the room.

When they reappeared on Vampa, they were near one of the large herds that were breaking apart from one of the beasts and Goku held out his arms.

"I'm gonna need you two to grab on so I can fly you to where you have your house set up," he said and they both nodded in agreement. When they grabbed Goku's wrists, he quickly took to the air and they hung on as hard as they could. The flight didn't take very long and they could see the capsule house below, along with their ship and Goku landed before it.

Cheelai quickly made her way inside the house to her bedroom while Lemo began operating the capsule. It produced a large empty shed, large enough to fit the ship and Goku helped carry it inside.

Cheelai rummaged through one of her drawers and pulled out a couple of items: a box of matches and a small sealed bag with a few rolled up joints inside. She got dressed, putting on a pair of sweatpants and a replacement shirt, putting the items in her pockets before she walked out of the house. She knew where the button was to put the house back in its capsule and she pressed it, the entire structure compressing itself back within the capsule with the number 001 marked on it. She did the same with the large portable bathroom and Lemo had his ship secured within the shed, which had been restored back in its capsule. He and Cheelai walked back to Goku and Cheelai handed her capsules to him so he could put them in its proper casing.

"What about Broly's things? Shouldn't we get those as well?" Cheelai asked and Lemo shook his head.

"Only things in that cave are the spare cot I built him, a few bones, some large fangs and claws. Most of what Broly has is still on him so we don't have to worry about leaving those behind. At least we can finally say goodbye to this planet."

"Agreed. I hate it here," Cheelai said, grimacing one last time at the sight of the landscape. She didn't care that she shared the beetle goo with Broly anymore. She knew that there were going to be better opportunities for her to teach Broly about sex. She took Goku's wrist while holding Lemo's hand and they nodded at him. Goku focused on Bulma's energy and they teleported back to the medical facility.

Bulma was checking on Broly's vitals on the monitor when they came into view and she waved at them casually.

"I should go back home, Chichi's probably getting worried. See ya!" Goku said and was about to run out of the building.

"Wait a sec," Cheelai cried out behind him, stopping him in his tracks. She walked up to him and punched him in the upper arm, making him wince. He rubbed the spot where she struck him and she stared up at him.

"Thank you," she said, then put her finger on his chest. Goku gulped as he stared down at her. She had the same look Chichi gave him when she was intimidating him.

"But don't think for a second you're getting off easy. You fuck up even _once_ from this point on, and I will _end you_ ," she said in a low voice as she stared defiantly up at his face, giving him a clear sign that she meant it. She turned around to Broly's side and Goku frowned. He didn't have the words but rather he just gave them a backwards glance and ran out of the room. Bulma looked concerned for a moment, then glanced at Cheelai.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Bulma said. She knew Goku for a long time and very rarely has she ever heard a threat that deep cut into him before. She could tell this woman was a feisty one. Cheelai didn't say anything and instead she walked out of the room herself.

"I need some time alone," she said before she left their sight. Lemo turned to Bulma.

"Mind if I take a tour of this place? You're bound to have lots of neat gadgets and creations all over this place I'd love to see," Lemo asked.

"By all means. There's terminals all over the building to help guide you if you end up lost," she said and Lemo extended his hand. Bulma grabbed it and Lemo took his toque off his head, placing it against his chest.

"Thank you for your generosity and quick-thinking, Bulma. I know Broly will appreciate it a lot," Lemo said and he let go of her hand, walking out of the room. Bulma blushed a bit from the noble gesture and she took one final check on the monitor above Broly's bed before she dimmed the lights.

Cheelai found a staircase that led to the roof and opened the door. There was a calm breeze that blew through her hair and she noticed a few birds flying away from the noise. She picked a spot against a wall and sat down on the floor, leaning up against it. She took her sealed bag out of her pocket and the box of matches, setting that down beside her. She opened the bag and pulled out one of her joints, putting one end in between her lips. She put the bag down on the floor and grabbed the box of matches.

She struck one match and lit the end of her joint, shaking the match to put it out and tossed it aside. She took a couple of puffs and held the joint in between her thumb and index finger, blowing smoke up in the air. She leaned her head back and breathed a sigh.

She smoked her joint in silence until the door to the roof opened, revealing Bulma. Cheelai didn't care if someone caught her, but she was a bit surprised to see Bulma find her up here.

"I thought that's where you might be," Bulma said and she walked over to sit down beside her. She smelled the smoke and covered her nose, the pungent aroma overwhelming her senses.

"It's a special herb grown on my homeworld, or what was left of it before Freeza conquered it. I wasn't there when it happened but part of me doesn't really miss it all that much. This'll relax the fuck out of ya no matter how big the stress," Cheelai said and took another puff from her joint, blowing the smoke away from Bulma. She glanced over at her and saw that she eyed it curiously and offered it to her.

"You want a hit?" she asked and Bulma shrugged, taking the joint and putting it between her lips to take a puff herself.

"I'd go easy if I were you, dunno if you earth people would be used to this shit or not," Cheelai said but noticed how natural Bulma looked as she smoked it, blowing smoke into the air and passing the joint back to Cheelai.

"Damn Bulma, color me impressed," Cheelai said, smiling and Bulma began coughing immediately afterwards, hacking. Cheelai patted her on the back, chuckling.

"Good shit, ain't it?" she said and Bulma nodded.

"Wow, and here I thought what I smoked years ago was amazing."

"You were a wild girl back in your day, I take it?" Cheelai asked, taking another puff and passing it to Bulma.

"You think I wasted all my time doing nothing but learn theoretical physics, engineering and robotics?" Bulma said and took a couple puffs, passing it back to Cheelai. She took a brief pause to stare out into the open area and she brushed her hair away from her face.

"There's a lot of things not even Vegeta knows about," Bulma said. Cheelai finished the first joint and pulled out another one from her sealed bag, handing it to Bulma. She struck a second match and let Bulma take the first hit from this one before she brought her knees up, resting her arms on them.

"It's not a good idea to keep so many secrets from your partner, trust me," Cheelai said, turning her head to face Bulma. Bulma passed the joint back to Cheelai and she took a couple of puffs, staring down at the lit end.

"I agree, but Vegeta's the sort of exception. I can't imagine how he'd handle it if I told him everything."

"Whatever," Cheelai said. "It's up to you if you wanna get all your skeletons out, you know?"

Cheelai took another puff before she passed it to Bulma and she blew out the smoke.

"I can't believe Broly almost died, twice," Cheelai said, sighing.

"That's nothing. Vegeta _has_ died, twice," Bulma said and Cheelai laughed a bit, glancing at her sideways.

"Get the fuck out," she said and Bulma nodded as she took another hit, blowing the smoke out.

"Yep, true story."

Bulma recounted the incidents involving Vegeta on Planet Namek, and the other involving Majin Buu and most of the time Bulma was talking, they ignored that the joint was slowly burning away. When she was finished, she took another puff before passing it back to Cheelai.

"Shit," Cheelai said calmly. She took a couple puffs and flicked the ash off the end of the joint.

"So what's your story?" Bulma asked. "You care an awful lot about that big Saiyan, there must be something going on between you two."

Cheelai paused for a moment, adjusting her position to match Bulma's and she took another puff from the joint, this time blowing smoke downward as she stared at the floor.

"I've tried to hide my feelings as I got to know Broly a bit more, but the moment it became apparent that what I was feeling was more than just sexual was when I was washing him in the shower. It made me think back to my first love and I got scared. It didn't help that I was dreaming about a whole bunch of dicks, either."

Bulma raised her eyebrows a bit. "That must've been some dream. Wish I had dreams like that."

Cheelai looked at her joint and passed it over to Bulma, wiping her hands on her sweatpants before she sat up cross-legged. Bulma casually took a puff now and then as Cheelai stared ahead.

"I met this guy when I first joined a thieves' guild. His name was Durien. Fuck was he ever a looker," Cheelai said, smiling and blushing.

"I know guys like that. They don't come around often, but you never want to let them go when they fall into your life," Bulma said.

"We found out we had a lot in common," Cheelai continued. "We shared mutual interests in flying, ship types, cars, listening to music, career goals, you name it. I didn't expect how easy we hit it off.

"We skipped training for the rest of the day to hang out. We found a few places, bars and restaurants, that sort of thing and we talked for a while. Then we went back to my room and fucked all night. We didn't care about anything else in the universe. We must've tried every position imaginable and I blacked out for a moment from too many orgasms. He wasn't my first, I've had guys before that were okay. But Durien, he blew them all away.

"It was everything I wasn't expecting yet was so happy that it happened regardless. We served proudly, we worked together, we slept together, and we felt as though nothing was going to get in the way.

"Sometimes we were together, other times we were apart, but we always managed to get back together for drinks afterwards at Chili's space bar. We often joked about stealing a Galactic Patrol ship and I'd be like 'those ships look wimpy,' and he'd be all 'but it'd be funny as all hell to see the looks on their faces though.'

"Then the guild leader approached us and he said he had a special mission for Durien. One thing I envied the most about Durien was that he was a much better pilot than I was, and this mission required Durien to navigate a dangerous section of a star system that was occupied by a rival guild to steal important equipment. I thought this was the most insane idea our guild ever thought could work and that stealing from another guild would be suicide.

"I pleaded with Durien not to go. We kissed, and he told me in secret that this was going to be his last assignment. He promised me that when he returned, we'd retire and settle on a faraway planet on an outlying star system. No guild wars, no risk of involving the Galactic patrol, nor the Freeza Force. His last words were that he hoped one day to start a family and I was wholeheartedly on board with it. I trusted him with my life and believed every word he said, and I felt confident enough that he would make it back.

"He never did. They found him among the debris of his ship floating out in space. The only thing I had left to remind me of Durien was a pendant he gave to me on our first anniversary with a picture of the two of us. I keep it in a safe box in my dresser and every year of our anniversary I take it out to wear it around my neck.

"I felt hollow, empty, dizzy. I found myself feeling alone for the first time ever in my life. But the weird part was that I couldn't even cry. When I had a meltdown earlier in that hospital room seeing Broly and realizing my feelings for him, it finally dawned on me that Durien really was gone and he could never come back, and I was terrified that the same would happen to Broly and I'd be all alone again.

"For a time I didn't care about anything. Not even stealing for the guild was thrilling anymore. My only comfort at the time was that I'd pay frequent visits to Chili's space bar and talk to Chili, the owner. I was almost at my lowest point when I realized I was going to pay for my tab with the very pendant I got from Durien. Chili said it was alright and it was then I knew.

"I vowed to myself I'd never fall for anyone else ever again. If I ever went through that experience of losing someone, I don't know if I could deal with the pain. It was also then that I remembered the time Durien and I joked about stealing that Galactic Patrol ship and when the next opportunity came up, I did just that. I did it for him.

"I knew it was a dumb thing to do, since that got the space cops on my ass, but if it wasn't for the Freeza Force sort of rescuing me from being apprehended, I'd have spent the rest of my days in jail. But the Freeza Force weren't without their little ultimatum. I'd have to either join them or they'd turn me over to the Galactic Patrol. Didn't take me that long to make up my mind. That's when I eventually met Lemo and was given the assignment of recruiting new members."

Bulma wiped a few tears from her eyes after she had finished the joint and she put her arms around Cheelai.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she said and Cheelai smiled, welcoming the embrace.

"Thank you," Cheelai said. She put the sealed bag and box of matches back in her pockets and eased back against the wall once more.

"I guess I can't fight what I feel," Cheelai stated and Bulma kept her arm around Cheelai's shoulder.

"I've been there before, and it does get better with time. But you do need enough time to mourn before you're ready to move on," Bulma said. Cheelai laid her head on Bulma's shoulder.

"There have been times where we didn't have the Dragonballs to revive anyone, and that's when it really hits you that losing those you love the most is the worst pain you could ever feel. So I'm right there with you."

Bulma had come to terms with aspects of death during her life that sometimes she forgets how painful it still felt at times. She thought about Vegeta and inched a bit away from Cheelai to make her lift her head up. Cheelai leaned her head back against the wall, staring ahead.

"A piece of advice on Saiyans you should know about. They're the strongest in the universe for a reason, but once you become their mate, they will sacrifice everything to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you. It's like their second nature. I know Broly has had a brush with death twice already but don't let that get you down. It'll take more than some virus to take him down."

The two women still had a high going on as they decided to lie down on the floor and watch the clouds float on by. Cheelai felt like a huge weight was lifted from her chest and she felt a new appreciation for Bulma from this point on. She had very few female friends in her lifetime and she was happy she was able to bond with this earth woman who shared in her pain of losing someone close.

When they eventually came down, their appetites began to take over and they went straight for the cafeteria where they enjoyed a hearty meal together. Bulma glanced at Cheelai's face and arms and examined them more closely.

"I never noticed it earlier but your skin looks amazing," Bulma said.

"Thank you," Cheelai said, blushing. Bulma snapped her fingers and pulled out her mobile phone.

"I've got an idea. Don't make any plans for tomorrow, I want to treat you to a spa day," she said and dialed a number on her phone.

"Hey sis, it's me. Listen, can you book a suite and a spot at the spa resort for myself and a guest tomorrow? Awesome! Thanks sis!" Bulma hung up and she smiled at Cheelai.

"A spa resort?" Cheelai asked.

"Yeah, you're gonna love it. You thought your skin looked amazing now, wait until after you come back here from the resort. You'll get the best treatment ever and you won't regret a single minute you spend there. They'll pamper you and treat you like a queen, I promise."

Cheelai's face beamed as she blushed a deeper shade of red. She paused for a moment, thinking this through.

"Will Broly be okay by himself?" She asked and Bulma took Cheelai's hands into hers.

"He'll be fine, trust me. I could use a break from work to show you around the city after we come back, there's so many shops and restaurants you must check out. I want to make sure you look your sexiest for Broly when he fully recovers."

Cheelai broke free from Bulma's hands and put them to her face, hiding her embarrassment.

"Bulma, stop, I don't need all this attention," she said.

"You deserve it. You've been through a lot, and I want to make it up to you the best way I can. You and me, all week long, just us girls."

"Well, I can't remember the last time I had a proper vacation. Come to think of it, I never had a vacation in the first place."

Cheelai sometimes forgot that she too loved being just a girl in her own way, keeping up with her looks and maintaining a good figure. She cherished those few moments where she felt her most feminine and having that opportunity to share those moments now with another woman she could call her friend made her feel relaxed for the first time since this morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragonball Super: Spiced-up Broccoli**

 **Part 5**

When Broly woke up the next morning, he took a moment to study the room he was in. He had never seen anything like it, as though he were on some alien world with weird technology. His eyes darted around the room and he felt his anger begin to rise. He didn't like the situation he had found himself in, this strange room without a familiar face to latch on to. Except that there was a familiar face, Lemo's.

"Hey buddy, welcome back," Lemo said, leaning forward against the railing on the bed.

"Where…am I?" Broly asked. His voice was full of anxiety on top of calm anger and Lemo was preparing himself for the worst.

"You're at a medical facility on planet Earth," Lemo said. Broly tried to sit up but he grunted and only managed to lift his head. He saw that his clothes were missing, and he was fitted with a hospital scrubs. His face flew into a panic as he moved his arms to feel around his waist.

"Where is it?!" He yelled and Lemo knew what he was talking about. He quickly went to a table at the opposite end of the room and retrieved Broly's pelt, the severed ear of the Vampa beast called Bah and he handed it to him.

"They had to remove your clothes so they can examine you more closely. You're lucky you're still with us," Lemo said and Broly sighed, clutching the ear in his hands. He looked around the room again. He wanted to see Cheelai's face, to see those features again surround her lavender eyes. He felt he'd be calm again if he could see her.

"Where is Cheelai?" he asked, hoping she'd still be nearby.

"She stopped by earlier this morning, hoping you'd be awake. She said she was going to spend the day with Bulma and that you should rest and take it easy here."

"I see," Broly said, his head resting back on the pillow beneath him. He still had a firm grip on Bah's ear as he stared at the ceiling. He breathed a sigh of discontent since he wasn't going to see Cheelai for a while. Lemo stood up from his chair.

"I'll go let the nurses know you're awake," Lemo said as he began to walk out of the room and Broly raised his arm, stretching out his hand to Lemo.

"Don't go," Broly said and Lemo could tell that despite the bit of anger that was still in Broly's eyes, there was also a bit of fear at the strange surroundings he's found himself in.

"You're going to be fine in here, trust me. This is the safest place you can find yourself in," Lemo assured him and Broly's face sunk a bit.

"I don't want to be alone," Broly said as he stared ahead and Lemo crossed his arms, sighing.

"I get it, bud. You're scared, confused, probably pissed off a bit that you're in a situation you have no control over. Like you have that damn collar around your neck again, right?"

"Yes," Broly sighed after thinking it over for a few seconds.

"I'm not an expert on fixing emotional damage, Broly. I don't know what to say or do that would make this current predicament better for you."

"I don't want to be alone, Lemo," Broly repeated and Lemo sighed, pulling up a chair to sit down on.

"Alright. I'll stay here until a nurse comes in, then I'll go and cook you up a big meal. How's that sound?"

Broly eventually realized that he was starving on top of exhausted and he stared at Lemo, glancing around the room.

"Why did Cheelai leave to spend the day away from here?" Broly asked. He began to miss her presence and Lemo frowned, staring at him.

"It's been a difficult time for Cheelai, emotionally. She needs time to herself to gather her thoughts and unwind, but I know she will be back, either tonight or tomorrow, whichever comes first. She cares a helluva lot about you, bud."

"I too care, a…hellavalah about her," Broly said, trying to speak Lemo's slang and Lemo chuckled.

"Your slang needs work, but you'll get there eventually," Lemo said, smiling and Broly returned that smile. He brought up the OK sign and Broly managed enough strength to match it.

A man dressed in orange and blue gi appeared before them and he waved at Broly and Lemo.

"Yo!" he said.

"Kakarrot," Broly said and Lemo turned around.

"Oh, hey there," Lemo said and the man called Goku (or Kakarrot to Broly) untied a bag from his belt.

"I stopped by Korin's tower to pick up a fresh batch of Senzu beans. I think this one will work now that you're free of your infection," Goku said. He unlatched the bag and reached inside for a bean which he handed over to Broly.

A sudden flash of memory burst in Broly's mind as he remembered taking that bean. He remembered the searing pain that amplified in his body like a raging fire and he immediately reacted by batting the bean out of Goku's hand in anger.

"Get that away!" he yelled and Goku's eyes widened. He lowered his eyes a bit and frowned.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't know that the bite left a viral infection in your body. But I guarantee you that if you eat a Senzu bean this time, it'll heal you to full strength and restore your energy."

Goku went to retrieve the bean that Broly knocked out of his hand and wiped it on his gi before he walked back to the side of the bed. Broly stared ahead.

"It felt like I was eating fire," Broly said. Goku extended his hand with the Senzu bean on his palm and he stared at Broly, hoping he'd meet his gaze.

"Do you trust me?" Goku asked. Broly looked back and forth from Goku's face to the Senzu bean and he slowly brought his hand up to take it. He stared at the bean for a few seconds before he breathed a sigh through his nose and he put it in his mouth. He crunched it down and swallowed the bean, then waited a few seconds.

What he felt this time was different. It was nothing like the flaming hot pain that seared through his body. It felt warm, like a burst of energy that flowed through him. He felt strength come back in his arms, especially the shoulder that had been pierced by the gargantuan worm. He sat up immediately and looked at his hands, then at Goku.

"I feel strong again," Broly said and he saw a few things hooked into him under his skin and Lemo raised his hands.

"Let me get those for you, bud," he said and he carefully took out the IV needles that were still stuck to Broly. Goku looked away since he wanted nothing to do with them and he waved at Broly.

"I'll be outside. Hope to see you then. Later!" he said, smiling and he ran out of the room. Broly expressed confusion as he got a good look at the scrubs that were barely covering his body. Even at its largest size, it was still two sizes too small for Broly.

He grabbed the scrubs and ripped them off his body, walking in the buff over to his regular clothing. He ripped the bandages off and let them fall to the floor as well and he could see that the hole had closed completely, his injury gone. He felt the area on his shoulder and a smile crossed his face. He felt relieved that Goku wasn't wrong about the Senzu beans this time.

"Let's set up our house nearby and I'll cook up a feast worthy of a king," Lemo said, patting Broly on the back.

As they were walking, they didn't notice that Vegeta was making his way from the opposite end of the hallway. The path behind Broly led to the gravity room where Vegeta had been using it for his own personal training.

When the two eventually saw each other, they stopped. Vegeta and Broly stared at each other, not saying a word, but the intense looks upon their faces increased the tension in the air. Vegeta continued to walk towards Broly and he casually strolled past him, staring ahead. Broly could feel the pit of rage boiling up but he felt that avoiding Vegeta's face for now would help make things less awkward and he started walking again after Vegeta left his sight.

Lemo waited with bated breath over how things were going to unfold, and he froze in place when he saw Vegeta. It was more nerve-wracking than fear seeing Vegeta again after the fight with Broly and Lemo did not want anything to escalate involving these Saiyans.

When they were outside, Goku was leaning up against a tree.

"Vegeta said he'd leave a table full of food up on that rooftop over there, if you're hungry. I've eaten there plenty of times before, so the atmosphere is really relaxing. C'mon!" Goku smiled as he took to the air to fly up to the roof. Lemo grabbed Broly by the arm and was lifted to the rooftop as well. There were other guests as well and Broly recognized the face of one of them.

"Hey Whis! Hey Lord Beerus! Glad to see you two again!" Goku cried out pleasantly and Broly locked eyes with Whis, walking cautiously towards him. Beerus glanced at Broly and stood up, placing his hands behind his back and Broly took notice. He stopped and stared at Beerus while Goku pulled up a chair for Broly.

"You must be the Saiyan Goku's been bragging about," Beerus said, casually walking over to Broly.

"Oh, right, lemme introduce you. This is Lord Beerus, the Destroyer of Universe 7, and that's his attendant, Whis," Goku said, gesturing to the two of them.

"Destroyer?" Broly inquired, glancing at Goku.

"God of Destruction, to be more specific," Beerus stated and Broly's eyes widened a bit.

"My father has spoken of the Destroyer God before," Broly said and Beerus wore a grin.

"Glad to know my reputation preceded me among your race, as both an honor and a warning after my visit to King Vegeta," Beerus said and he had to look up at Broly's face considering the height difference.

"I'm at least glad we can finally properly acquaint ourselves in a more peaceful setting," said Whis as he stood beside Beerus and Broly nodded.

"I remember you, but not in great detail," Broly said.

"Out of curiosity, have you had a chance to work on your temperament, or are you still at risk to fly off the handle?" Whis asked him and Beerus shot him a glance.

"I'm not interested in a therapy session, Whis. I'm here for a grand feast," Beerus said and Whis grinned.

"Of course, my Lord. Shall we be seated, then?"

Broly and Lemo sat with Goku at a table large enough to seat six.

"They both look strong," Broly said as he glanced at the Destroyer and his attendant and Goku leaned forward in his chair.

"They are the strongest in the universe, especially Whis. He taught Vegeta and I how to use divine energy to fight even stronger opponents. If it wasn't for him I don't know how well we would've done at the Tournament of Power," Goku whispered to Broly and he nodded. His grin widened as an idea came to his head.

"Maybe we should ask Whis to train you on Lord Beerus's world?" Goku asked and got a stare-down from Beerus.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, Goku. I've got my hands full with you and Vegeta as it is," he chimed in and Whis chuckled a bit.

"I believe the phrase is 'two's company, three's a crowd'?" he said and Goku's face fell a bit as he glanced at Broly.

"Well, you're still really strong that not even Super Saiyan Blue is enough to hold you back."

Whis leaned down to whisper in Beerus's ear. "Especially since that one has the same power as Kale from Universe 6."

"He doesn't need to know about that, Whis."

Whis grinned at Goku, which made him look a bit confused. He wondered if Goku would eventually make the connection between Broly's power and Kale's power and decided he'd let him figure it out on his own.

The youthful-looking Pilaf gang emerged with the banquet and they saw Beerus and Whis seated at a table before them. They didn't expect them to show up and they stopped short of bringing the trays of food to Broly's table. Beerus had his gaze fixed on the three and Pilaf gathered Mai and Shu over into a huddle. They whispered among themselves and they quickly stood before Beerus, bowing at him.

"We were not expecting your arrival so soon, my Lord," Pilaf said nervously and Beerus waved them off.

"It's fine. Feed those two first and then you can indulge my palate afterwards."

"Um, my Lord?" Lemo said cautiously, holding his toque in his hands. He had overheard that Beerus was a God of Destruction and the stories he heard throughout his career of the existence of a Destroyer were originally just stories. But seeing Beerus in the flesh seated in front of him staring at him with an air of intimidation only proved how wrong he was for doubting those stories.

"What is it?" Beerus asked.

"Well, if it would please you, my Lord, I would be honored to cook up a feast worthy of your title as Destroyer. I've formerly been a part of a team of chefs during the reign of King Cold and I've endeavoured to cook nothing but the absolute best."

Goku looked down at Lemo with an air of caution.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into, Lemo?" Goku asked and Lemo nodded, determined now.

"Interesting. Your species does look familiar now that I think about it," Beerus said and Whis examined Lemo.

"Quite astute, my Lord. This one is among a race of people skilled in many talents, the term 'jack-of-all-trades' is thrown around to describe them often, so it wouldn't surprise me if he's quite skilled as a chef."

"As well as both an engineer and a stellar cartographer," Lemo said proudly and he puffed out his chest. He walked over to Beerus and Whis.

"If you don't mind waiting a bit longer, I will showcase my talents for you both," Lemo said and Beerus grinned ear to ear.

"Of course, if your 'talent' isn't up to snuff I'll have to pay your planet a little visit," Beerus said and Lemo swallowed.

"Yes, understood, Lord Beerus," Lemo said and he marched past the Pilaf gang into the kitchen area.

It took him at least an hour while Beerus was busy staring at Goku and Broly eating non-stop. He channeled a bit of energy on his knuckles and rolled a ball of purple energy along the back of his fingers, flicking it up and catching it on the back of his hand while Whis had conjured up a tea set from his staff. Beerus flicked the small energy ball in the air and it exploded in the sky, distracting Broly enough that he stopped for a moment, swallowing a large portion of meat from its bone. He glanced over at Beerus who was grinning back at him and went back to eating the rest of the meat off the bone.

Lemo and the Pilaf gang emerged through the doors with a few carts of their own and they set the trays down in front of Whis and Beerus. Lemo had crafted a variety of rice, seafood, meat, noodle, and soybean dishes. He also set up a small grill in front of the two and began preparing a dish of his own with a carefully clean-cut portion of Wagyu beef with an array of vegetables to compliment the meat's flavour and both Beerus and Whis's eyes widened.

"My goodness! The artistry behind these dishes look simply divine!" Whis cried out as his eyes were focused on the rice dishes and soups.

"These look so good I just want to do nothing but stare at them!" Beerus yelled and he could feel his mouth water.

"A meal fit for a God," Lemo said, smiling.

"I suppose we won't know until we have a taste then, won't we?" Whis said and tried one of the seafood dishes and his eyes sparkled, an audible moan coming from his throat after he swallowed. Beerus tried a piece of the same dish and he cried out cheerfully.

"I can't believe we didn't know about you sooner, mortal! Your concoctions have exceeded our expectations!"

"Enjoy, your Lordships," Lemo said and calmly went back to his grill and finished up what he had started. When Goku and Broly were finished, they noticed that there was more food in front of Beerus and Whis and Goku was the first to walk over.

"Back off Saiyan, you already had your food!" Beerus yelled at Goku as he saw him approach their table and Goku couldn't help but stare intently at the plate full of Tempura. He went to reach for it but Whis caught his hand in between his chopsticks and shook his head.

"Aw, just a tiny bite? Please?" Goku asked and Beerus glared at him.

"You stay at your table and don't move a muscle until we're done, you got that?" Beerus said and Goku sighed, disappointed he couldn't sample Lemo's cooking again and he sat down at his table, leaning forward on his arms, brooding.

After they finished, they both stood up and Whis bowed at Lemo.

"I wish Bulma had introduced me to you sooner, your skills are exemplary," Whis said.

"We only just met yesterday when we brought Broly in to the medical facility after he was critically injured. She's spending the day with my friend Cheelai at some far away island resort."

"Ah yes, the one who wished Broly be relocated back to Vampa if I recall?" Whis inquired.

"Vampa? Why would you want to live there, of all places?" Beerus asked. Whis hadn't quite filled him in on the details, since Beerus had only felt the intense energy of the battle between Goku, Vegeta, Broly, and Freeza while he was forced to look after Bulla.

"Vampa was where we found Broly and his father originally and brought them here to Earth to help Lord Freeza secure the Dragonballs. Goku and Vegeta were there to stop Freeza but then the whole fight happened with Broly, and Cheelai and myself were left to guard the Dragonballs. We went back to Vampa after the wish had been made and Goku helped us out with some capsules Bulma gave to him to pass along. We're back here because Goku had to bring him to the medical facility to help him since he had been bit by one of the giant worms during a sparring session."

"A giant worm?" Beerus asked.

"A Vampa Cavern Serpent to be more accurate," Whis interjected. "They're gargantuan creatures that crawl under the ground so they are often confused for worms due to their lack of eyes. Because they are born blind, they use the barbs located along their bodies to navigate underground. The beetle herds migrate often enough that their vibrations force the serpents to emerge from underground to devour them and if given enough time, they can devour the entire herd. They are one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe and anyone foolish enough to encounter them will find themselves a tasty meal if swallowed whole, but that isn't the worst part about them. Their bite will inject a virus into the bloodstream that mask as a toxin. The pathogen is not easily traceable and often those unfortunate to be infected will die if not treated within a few hours. You have a remarkable constitution for someone your size, Broly. You're quite fortunate to have survived your ordeal."

"You can thank Bulma for her quick work in creating an anti-virus," Lemo said. Broly didn't say anything but his hand went to Bah's ear tied around his waist and he held onto it. Beerus yawned and stretched his arms out, backing away from the table.

"I'll have to personally request you cook for us the next time we're here," Beerus said. Lemo bowed at him.

"It was an honor to cook for you, Lord Beerus. I don't know how long I'll be staying on earth for since we need to find a new planet to live on," Lemo said and Whis pondered that for a moment, putting a finger to his chin. He examined his staff for a moment, then smiled.

"Ah, here we go. The sixth planet of the Bloss system has a habitable ecosystem and the fauna are relatively harmless. Your large Saiyan friend may not find much to help him train, but I'm certain Goku should have no trouble locating his energy to pay him a visit."

Broly turned to Whis, confused. He glanced over at Lemo.

"Are we not returning to Vampa?" Broly asked. Lemo frowned for a moment. He had switched his usual toque for a chef's hat and removed it from his head to hold it against his chest.

"Look, Broly. No one's forcing you to leave Vampa. We want you to make up your own mind regarding that. But for Cheelai and myself, it's too dangerous for us to continue living there. If you want Goku to take you there and help train with you, I won't object. We'll give you as much time as you need to make your decision. Okay, bud?"

"Just let me know when you want to get in some more training and I'll take you back to Vampa if you want," Goku said, putting a hand on Broly's shoulder. Broly breathed a heavy sigh and then nodded.

"This is difficult for me. I wish to remain on Vampa, but I also want to spend time with you and Cheelai. I do not want to see you in grave danger."

"That's why we want you to make the final decision. If you want to stay on Vampa, we'll work through it somehow," Lemo said. He knew full well that Vampa was the only world Broly knew and that this wasn't a decision to be taken lightly. He didn't want to do a disservice to his new friend by taking him away from his home and he chose not to speak any further about it. He'd also have to talk this over with Cheelai when she came back.

"Then with that settled, I bid you all farewell until our next meeting," Whis said with a bow before he stood beside Beerus and tapped his staff to send the two of them flying rapidly through the air out of orbit in a flash of prismatic light. Broly stared at them as they left and was a little awestruck by the sight.

"Pretty," he said to himself.

"Hey Broly, let's go find Vegeta and see if he'll want to train with us," Goku said and Broly paused for a moment.

"Uh, that's if he wants to train with Vegeta," Lemo said. He could tell by Broly's expression that there was still a great deal of resentment on his face when it came to Vegeta. Goku stood in front of Broly with his arms crossed.

"Vegeta's a great sparring partner, trust me," Goku said.

"I am not sure if Vegeta is the same as his father or not," Broly said. "Father has always said that the Vegeta lineage was awful for not acknowledging Saiyan potential and the king had me discarded to Vampa as a throwaway."

"But that was Vegeta's papa who did that, not this Vegeta," Goku said and Broly clenched his fists even tighter, the anger showing more on his face.

"It doesn't matter!" Broly yelled and Goku felt a sharp rise in energy. He raised his hands in a calming down motion.

"Maybe it doesn't to you, but to me Vegeta has grown a lot since I first met him. I used to hate him too for what he did to my friends, but because he's a Saiyan like myself, I knew he can still be a great challenge because of how strong he is. He's grown into a powerful ally even though he doesn't see it sometimes, but he knows how valuable the life of others can be and he'll protect them, just like I have. I know he'll want to fight you again, just like you want to fight us again, right?"

Broly turned away from Goku, sighing.

"I'm…not ready, yet."

"Alright. Whenever you're ready, Vegeta and I will be here," Goku said and Broly looked back at him. Goku extended his hand in a fist and Broly brought up his hand in a fist as well. Goku bumped his fist with Broly's and he waved at him.

"I'm going to train a bit with Vegeta in the gravity room. If you decide to change your mind, they'll help you find us," Goku said and he ran back inside the building. Lemo untied his apron and draped it over a chair.

"So what do you think, big guy?" Lemo asked, arms crossed. He knew Goku had a point but given the bond Broly has had with his father, this was a hard decision to make. Broly was now faced with the daunting task of making hard choices about where he wanted his life to go and he could only wait and see how things developed from now on.

Lemo thought about Cheelai for a moment and wondered if she would eventually come to terms with her feelings for Broly or if she was still going to hide from them.

* * *

Miles away, Cheelai was sitting at a fancy open bar, overlooking the beach. She was sipping a fruit cocktail while wearing a red string bikini that she packed with her, a see-through robe draped around her. Bulma provided her with an extra pair of sunglasses when they arrived and she was currently using the facilities while Cheelai was hanging out by herself. She and Bulma had just finished a session that involved a full body scrub, a mud bath, and a full-body massage that Cheelai described as heavenly. The two decided to get a couple of drinks at the bar before getting a bit of a tan at the beach. She also had a small purse slung around her shoulder that had her essentials and a couple of credit sticks, and her blaster pistol slung around her waist on her utility belt. Despite her being on vacation, she was still wary of other people around her she's never seen before and made sure they saw her weapon so they knew not to mess around with her.

She was still waiting on Bulma when she finished her cocktail and signaled for another one. A short lanky man approached from behind her and sat down beside her.

"One of the usual, my good man," the stranger said and Cheelai's eyes narrowed behind her sunglasses. _That voice…_

"Well hello there, you must be new here," he said behind Cheelai, tapping on her shoulder. Cheelai removed her sunglasses and turned to face the stranger. When the two locked eyes, they both shot looks of surprise. They quickly jumped out of their seats and screamed at each other, pointing fingers. The few patrons that were hanging around stopped to see what the commotion was about.

"It's you! The thief!" the stranger said.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, Jackhole?" Cheelai yelled and the stranger clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

"Stop calling me that! It's Jaco, JACO!" Jaco screamed, pointing an accusatory finger at Cheelai.

"Have you been stalking me, you little shit?!" Cheelai asked, hand at her pistol. Jaco had his hand on his own pistol and the two were just about ready to draw their weapons.

"Y-you're under arrest for theft of a patrolman's vehicle, resisting arrest, and several parking violations across three star systems!" Jaco said with as much of a confident voice as he could. He wasn't expecting to stumble upon a wanted criminal during his shore leave from the Galactic Patrol. Cheelai chuckled a bit as she stared defiantly at Jaco, arms crossed beneath her chest.

"You got a warrant on ya, Jackhole?" Cheelai said and Jaco growled again.

"I'm warning you, criminal! You're in deep trouble!" Jaco said but Cheelai rolled his eyes. She walked over to him and stared him down, her nose almost touching his.

"Go ahead, toothpick, I dare ya," she said, grinning at him. Jaco stared back, uncomfortable now. He wasn't expecting this situation to arise at all and he knew without a warrant, this could backfire on him considerably. He saw a familiar face walk up to the group of onlookers and his face brightened.

"Ah, Miss Bulma! What good timing!" Jaco said, rushing to her. Bulma looked back at him, confused.

"Jaco? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The chief ordered me to take a few days off. I didn't want to take a break but he insisted since I needed some stress relief and I thought of your sister's place for a good vacation spot. But then I just so happened to fall upon this wanted criminal fugitive and I know I can bring her to custody if the chief issues a warrant right now. Will you please contact him for me? I left my communicator back at the hotel."

Bulma blinked for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Cheelai. Jaco stared back, dumbfounded.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Don't tell me you're harboring this fugitive!" Jaco spat and Bulma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"She's my friend and my guest here. She's not done anyone any harm, or committed any crimes since she's been here, so I don't know what you're going on about. If she's not doing anything illegal, you don't get a say in the matter, got it?" Bulma said and she started walking away with Cheelai, who gave Jaco a couple dirty looks, flipping him off with her middle finger. Jaco groaned as he sat down while the onlookers went back to their own conversations.

He checked his pockets and realized he didn't have his wallet or his hotel room key on him and he started to panic. His first instinct was to suspect that Cheelai stole it from him and he searched frantically for her and Bulma, but they were already out of sight among the tourists and he darted forth to search for them. After a few minutes went by, it clicked in his head that he left them on the dresser beside the hotel bed and he hung his head in shame.

Some time later, the sun was setting over the horizon. Bulma and Cheelai were walking along the sand in a more secluded area and the warm breeze blew against their hair and translucent robes. They both felt the waves crash against their feet and legs as Cheelai stopped for a moment to stare out into the sea.

"Of all the places for that pipsqueak to show his face," Cheelai said, crossing her arms. Bulma wrapped her arms casually around herself and sighed.

"If you're worried about me turning you over to the Galactic Patrol, don't be. All I want is for you to have a good time here and so far you have. Worst case scenario, I'll fight the charges against you or pay whatever fine to bail you out. You're not spending the rest of your life in jail, I promise you."

"You'd really do that for me?" Cheelai said, glancing at Bulma. Her eyes lit up a bit as the sparkle of the sun's reflection off the water bounced off her eyes. Bulma nodded, smiling.

"You're the first woman I've got to know in a while that I can relate to in some way, and that I can consider calling her a friend," Bulma said and Cheelai blushed.

"Thank you, Bulma," Cheelai said and Bulma smiled.

"Anytime."

They let the waves continue to sweep around their legs and Bulma stared out into the sea.

"Sometimes I joke to myself that I should trade places with Tights and spend the rest of my life here while she looks after Bulla, Trunks, and Vegeta," Bulma said, chuckling to herself. Cheelai smirked as she glanced at her.

"But I wouldn't give up my family for the world. They're my life and I wouldn't know what to do without them."

Cheelai looked down and stared at her pendant. She decided to bring it with her to wear around her neck while she was here. As she looked at it some more, her expression grew more serious. She unhooked it from around her neck and carefully placed it in her hand. She then glanced at the sea and Bulma seemed to have an idea what Cheelai might be up to.

"Are you sure about this?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Cheelai said, clutching the pendant in her hand. She opened the pendant and looked down at the picture of herself and Durien and Bulma caught a glimpse of him.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about his looks," Bulma said and Cheelai smiled.

"Yeah. He was handsome. But so is Broly, too."

Cheelai couldn't deny that about Broly to herself. She still spent some of the day thinking about Broly lying there in that hospital bed and she began to miss him. As much as she was enjoying her time at this resort, she wanted to go back to the medical facility and spend more time with him. She sighed and closed the pendant in her hand.

"If the roles were reversed, I'd want Durien to move on and find someone new in his life to love just as much as he loved me. We trusted each other with our lives that I knew he'd want me to eventually move on should the worst happen. I think being able to finally cry it all out was my way of saying goodbye, and spending time here gave me a chance to renew myself emotionally and prepare myself to let him go and finally move on with my life. If I kept denying my feelings for other people and dwelled on what could've been with Durien, not only would I dishonor the bond we shared, but I'd be hurting myself and the new friends I have in my life now. I don't want to put that kind of burden on Broly's shoulders, not when he has a lot of new things to learn and a new lease on life he can experience for the first time. I want to be there every single step of the way to make sure he can live that life."

She brought the pendant to her lips and she kissed it for a few seconds, smiling.

"Goodbye Durien," she said and she threw the pendant far into the air. She drew her pistol and aimed it, firing a shot that vaporized the pendant as it came down. She holstered her weapon and breathed a sigh, still smiling. Bulma put her arm around Cheelai's shoulder and brought her in close. Cheelai responded with an arm around the small of Bulma's back and they both stared at the sea, listening to the breeze and the crashing waves.

"Did I ever tell you how great your ass looks?" Bulma said after a few minutes passed by, glancing behind her at Cheelai's backside.

"No, you haven't."  
"You have no idea how many years it's taken me to make my ass look like that and you show up out of the blue and it looks so natural and tight. What's your secret?"

Cheelai giggled. "Nothing much really, just a lot of physical activity."

"Ah, I'm so jealous!" Bulma cried and they started walking and chatting their way back to the hotel room as the sun disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragonball Super: Spiced-up Broccoli**

 **Part 6**

Bulma and Cheelai arrived at Capsule Corporation shortly after sunrise the next day. When they landed on the clearing behind the main building, Cheelai quickly disembarked with her bag slung around her shoulder while Bulma put the aircraft back in its capsule.

She made her way to the medical building to search for Broly and when she arrived at his room, he was nowhere to be found. She wondered if he had recovered enough to move around and that thought brought some comfort. But she also felt a bit disappointed that she couldn't get to see him first thing when she came back from the resort. She made her way back to the main building and saw that their capsules Bulma had given them a while ago were now set up in a clearing several feet away. She went to the house in hopes of finding Lemo but he too was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell are those two?" she asked, sighing. She dropped off her bag and walked around the compound looking for those two. She loved the outfit Bulma picked out for her, a sleeveless buttoned-up shirt and a pair of skin-tight pants that went down to her shins. She had trouble adjusting to the shoes since they weren't like her usual footwear but decided to keep them out as a courtesy to Bulma's ongoing generosity. She wasn't sure how she was ever going to pay her back for all of this but for now, finding Broly and Lemo took priority.

She asked around and they said they saw someone with Lemo's description in Dr. Briefs's main laboratory. They directed her to the lab and she made her way immediately.

When the doors opened, her eyes opened wide and her jaw almost dropped. She had never seen anything so huge before. The laboratory was filled with a variety of ships and cars that engineers were working on, technicians hard at work at their computer desks, a few helpers having to weave themselves around Cheelai, excusing themselves as they went by and she almost felt dizzy from moving around to avoid them so much. Her eyesight caught the silhouette of a large dinosaur-like creature that roamed around freely and she cried out, almost falling down on her butt from the excitement. There was an older looking gentleman who passed a basket full of large produce to a helper who then dumped it into a large tub for the creature to sit down and eat from. The older gentleman lit up a cigarette and stepped off from the step-ladder. Cheelai quickly got back to her feet and dusted herself off, waving at him.

"You must be Bulma's friend from what she described me," the older man said and Cheelai nodded.

"Yeah, we just got back this morning. I was told my friend was in here, the guy with the toque on his head?"

"Of course, he's right over there," he said and they began walking over to him. "We've been working on some equations related to fuel consumption for one of our new ship prototypes. He's remarkably intelligent for someone who doesn't look like it."

"I learned that quite early on," Cheelai said with a smile and she could see Lemo in front of a white board.

"Hey!" she cried, waving at him and Lemo turned around. A smile crossed his face and the two walked up to each other.

"Welcome back. Did you have a good time?" Lemo asked and Cheelai sighed happily.

"I did. Where's Broly? He wasn't in the hospital room."

"He's off training with Goku somewhere. I asked, but Broly wouldn't say. I also asked if he wanted to wait for you to come back but he didn't seem to want to spoil your good time."

"Oh," Cheelai smiled. She stared at the board with all the equations written on it. He pointed out a section to the older man and he leaned in for a closer look.

"So, I've noticed this part here while you were away and I think that if we made an adjustment on the numbers here…" Lemo said and he wiped away a line of the equation and began writing a replacement. "You might be able to reduce consumption by five percent without compromising the structural integrity."

The older man examined the new line and compared it to the rest of the board. After a few seconds, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"My word, how did I miss that? This is a remarkable development you've discovered," he said and spotted his black cat on the table beside him. He extended his arm and the cat climbed up the sleeve of his lab coat and rested on his shoulder. Cheelai blushed as she reached out with a hand to pet the cat and it welcomed the gesture. She glanced at the board again and crossed her arms.

"All I see are weird squiggly symbols and numbers. I don't know how you two can figure this out. I'm gonna go find Broly and Goku," she said and Lemo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take one of the aircraft capsules with you before you go," he said and Cheelai cocked an eyebrow. Lemo turned to the older man and he casually pulled out one from his pocket.

"Here, take this. I've got plenty," he said and Cheelai took it.

"Thanks. I didn't get your name."

"Oh, I'm just Bulma's papa," the old man called Dr. Briefs told her, smiling. He walked away with a small wave and sat down to work on his notebook, glancing back and forth between that and the large board with the equations written on it. Cheelai flashed an OK sign to Lemo.

"I'll catch you later," she said and left.

She returned to their capsule house to retrieve her scouter and placed it on her head. She then activated the capsule and a small one-person aircraft popped into view. She climbed in and took a few seconds to study the controls and she was soon on her way.

She scanned around to find which power levels were the most active and saw that there were three. One was just below her as she was leaving, figuring that would've been Vegeta, while the other two were due north and she kicked up the thrusters to make her way as quickly as she can to meet up with Broly again.

The trip took just less than an hour and she found herself a bit fascinated with the music that the radio stations of this planet were playing, sometimes humming along to the tunes, tapping her fingers on the pilot wheel.

She saw a bright flash of light and narrowly dodged an energy blast that flew her way. The gale that blew forth afterwards forced her off course and she had to make an emergency landing. She breathed a sigh, then shut off the engine.

After putting the aircraft back in its capsule, she looked around for any signs of Broly or Goku, but all she noticed were two blurs that flickered in and out of sight, explosions of energy pushing down towards the ground that kicked up a lot of wind and shook the area around her.

When they both re-appeared, they were looked in a power struggle, their hands locked together in an intense test of strength as Broly's imposing form was pushing down on Goku's. Goku had to break free and he landed a few kicks that Broly narrowly blocked and was pushed back a moment. He flew back and readied a fist that was blocked by Goku's forearm.

His gaze was still intense, but Goku could tell that it was more controlled as of late. He felt glad that Broly was more focused but he knew there was still a way to go and he lowered his energy a bit.

"Let's take a small break," Goku said and he saw down below a familiar face. "Oh, hey Broly, Cheelai's here."

Broly's eyes widened a bit and he stared down in the same direction Goku was looking and he too could see Cheelai on the ground. She began to wave at them with her arms in the air and Broly immediately began to smile, blushing a bit.

He lowered his energy and landed in front of her. She quickly ran up to him and jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck and he caught her by the waist, holding her up.

"I missed you," Broly said and Cheelai smiled.

"Same," she replied and put a hand to his face, resting it against his cheek. She brushed his hair away from his eyes and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't believe how quickly you recovered, I thought you'd still be in bed," she said, holding him tightly.

"Kakarrot helped me. The Senzu bean worked this time."

She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes before she gently pushed herself away from Broly. When Broly lowered her to the ground, she turned to face Goku and he felt a little intimidated by the way she was looking at him. She walked over to him and crossed her arms.

"I take back what I said to you the other day. You seem to care about us, and you made sure Broly didn't die so thank you, for real this time."

Goku smiled and bowed. "I couldn't rest easily knowin' that Broly might've died then. I would never forgive myself if anythin' bad happened to my friends."

She walked back to Broly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm relieved to know you're safe and that there aren't any ugly giant worms around to kill us on this planet," Cheelai said as she glanced up at Broly.

"I cannot see anything that would put your life in danger," Broly said with a small grin and he lifted Cheelai up by his forearm, letting her sit down on it so she could be more at eye-level with him. She grinned and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Tell you what, how about I let you two finish up your training and then tomorrow it'll be just you and me with a special surprise at the end."

Broly looked at Cheelai for a moment and she gave him a seductive grin. He remembered the last time she gave him that look was when he was experiencing his first orgasm and he wasn't sure how to react. He did give her the OK sign and she matched it with hers. She hopped down off Broly's forearm and brought the aircraft back out.

"I'll let you two get back to your training, but tomorrow I'm spending the day with Broly. See you when you get back!" Cheelai said and she waved at the two, winking at Broly before she took to the air and was out of their sight. Goku walked over to Broly, hand behind his head.

"What do you suppose she meant by a surprise?" Goku asked and Broly frowned.

"I don't know."

Goku took up a fighting stance again, grinning with a determined face.

"Alright Broly, let's take it up a notch."

Broly nodded and frowned, clenching his fists. He readied himself into a battle pose and charged forward at Goku.

When Cheelai go back to Capsule Corporation, she went to look for Bulma, who was in her father's lab working on construction of a new ship with Lemo and Dr. Briefs.

"Hey," Bulma said, waving at Cheelai when she came into view.

"What are you guys working on?" Cheelai asked and Lemo climbed down from a ladder that had been set up to work on an upper portion of the ship.

"We've been talking it over, and we decided to work on building a few new things for us to bring to the new planet we're going to settle on."

"Really? That's awesome!" Cheelai exclaimed excitedly. Lemo brought out his star chart and zoomed in to show the Bloss system.

"I cross-referenced the information provided by Whis with the data from Freeza's blacklist and there's a match," Lemo said and Cheelai gave him a confused look.

"Who?"

"Oh, right, you weren't here. We had guests pop in yesterday, Beerus the Destroyer and his attendant, Whis."

"They could've waited until after we came back from the resort to say hi," Bulma said, annoyed and she shot Lemo a look. He cleared his throat.

"Whis showed me the Bloss system and that there's a planet that has all the ideal living conditions that will keep us safe from any danger, including the Freeza Force."

"Are you sure?" Cheelai asked, taking the star chart from Lemo for a moment.

"Absolutely. Bloss is blacklisted because it wouldn't turn in a profit. Apparently, buyers have tried settling in but found the experience incredibly dull and unfulfilling. They simply refuse to invest in that system. Maybe it's the color scheme or the décor? I don't know, but for us, we can live there and not have to worry about Freeza breathing down our necks anymore."

"Planet Bloss," Cheelai whispered to herself and she grinned, handing the chart back to Lemo. She turned to Bulma.

"Since I've got a lot of free time today, I was wondering if you'd show me around the city?" she asked and Bulma turned to her father.

"We've got plenty of time to build all these, what's one day off going to matter?" Dr. Briefs said and he put his tools down. "I could use a day off myself, actually."

"Go on ahead, I'm staying here to work some more on the ship," Lemo said and Cheelai looked puzzled.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Every time Lemo did or say something that made Cheelai ask that question, she would wonder if Lemo wasn't just making up some crackpot scheme on the fly.

"I'd feel ashamed if I ever took a day off. If my father ever caught me slacking off for even the briefest of moments, he'd never let me hear the end of it," he said and Cheelai chuckled a bit.

"Alright, but don't stress yourself out too hard," she said as she left the laboratory with Bulma.

Their day progressed without a hitch. They checked out a list of bakeries that Mrs. Briefs gave to Bulma with the promise to return home with an assortment of pastries. Bulma assured her those would be delivered by the end of the day.

They browsed boutiques and clothing shops, and a few low-key niche eating spots that Bulma had treated Whis to during his early visits and Cheelai loved all the food that she was eating.

Cheelai noticed that there was a shop near one of the small restaurants that was selling sex toys and other adult products and she took Bulma inside to have a look around. They looked at the racks of vibrators and dildos and Bulma pointed to one that she said was about the size of Vegeta's penis and Cheelai gave Bulma a nudge with a smirk on her face, approving of the size with her OK sign. Bulma grew curious about Broly's size and pointed to one of the larger dildos but Cheelai shook her head. Bulma kept pointing to the next one in size and Cheelai smiled as she shook her head again, enjoying that Bulma's face blushed even more. Cheelai pointed to the one that closely matched Broly's dick size and Bulma's jaw dropped. Cheelai grabbed it and looked it over, passing it to Bulma and she covered her mouth from speaking her mind out loud. Cheelai eyed it some more, wondering if she might buy it to try it out in preparation for the real thing but she shook her head and quickly put it back on its shelf. She did need a new vibrator and Bulma decided to get one for herself as well.

They hit a bar and unwinded after a long day on their feet and shared a few drinks together. They spoke at length about old friends from years ago and Cheelai regaled Bulma about taking her father's old ship for a ride without his permission and how she almost got caught by the local authorities before she unfortunately crashed and had to make the long trek back to her dad by foot. Bulma talked about the times she spent at her educational institutions and a few old acquaintances she'd smoke with, including an incident where she caught her roommates in the act, but they still let her watch.

Cheelai invited Bulma to her house for the night where they retreated to her room and began to smoke a couple more of Cheelai's joints, lying down on the bed in nothing but their underwear, listening to some music Bulma brought with her. There was a moment where they turned to face each other while lying on the bed and, without realizing it, they started making out for a couple of minutes but Cheelai broke free, her face flushed. The two sat up after realizing what they were about to get themselves into and they glanced at each other.

"Did that just happen?" Bulma asked and Cheelai grinned a bit.

"Yeah. But I think we should cool our jets before we do something we'll both regret."

Bulma nodded. "Agreed. I won't tell anyone if you won't."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good. Good. That's good," Bulma repeated to herself as she got off Cheelai's bed and put her shorts and shirt back on. She glanced down at Cheelai, who laid back down on her side, propping her head up by her arm. She quickly sat up again and sighed.

"Hey, Bulma, I don't want this new friendship between us to be made awkward because of what just happened there. I don't want to be someone who taints what you've got because I have a few wild ideas now and then." Bulma could tell that Cheelai regretted what just happened and decided to give her a warm smile regardless.

"It's fine. Besides, save up that energy for Broly tomorrow," Bulma said and waved at her, closing the door behind her. Cheelai locked it and pulled out the new vibrator she had acquired and smiled seductively at it. She took off her underpants and laid comfortably on the bed.

"Time for you and I to get acquainted," she said.

The next morning, Cheelai brought a change of clothes with her to the portable bathroom they set up close to the house and she saw Broly sleeping against the wall of the house. She had a towel wrapped around her and she shot a couple of looks at the staff that were walking by, wondering why a naked woman is walking outside her house with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. They decided to ignore it and kept walking while Cheelai bent down at her knees to wake up Broly.

"Hey, wake up sleepy-head. I'm going to grab a shower, want to come with me?" she asked but Broly still looked groggy. He felt his stomach and an audible grumbling noise was heard by them both and Cheelai giggled.

"Okay, go get yourself fed and then wash up," she said, standing up. Broly glanced up at her. He gave her the OK sign and stood up. Cheelai headed off to the bathroom while Broly flew up to the roof where he ate yesterday with Goku and saw no one was present. He frowned and walked around and checked inside but when he didn't see anyone present, he went back to the bathroom capsule and waited for Cheelai to finish.

When she emerged, she was already dressed in her outfit for the day, denim shorts and a buttoned-up shirt she tied below her navel. She nearly walked into Broly and she glanced up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"There is no one around that has food," he said, and she blinked.

"Oh. Did you go and look for Lemo?"

"I haven't, no," Broly said and the more his stomach growled, the more his face fell. Cheelai looked around nervously.

"H-how about I go find Bulma and we'll get you set up with a big meal, okay buddy?" She said and ran into the building. Broly's stomach growled even more and he sat down on the ground, leaning forward with a hand propped on his leg while grabbing at his pelt.

It took a few extra minutes, but Broly was eventually brought to the dining area on the roof where he was served large portions of food that he devoured happily. Cheelai breathed a sigh as she shared a glass of juice with Bulma, glad that she could get him fed. She kept telling herself that she's going to have to start learning how to cook from Lemo if she wanted to look after Broly; but she had either been spending her days lounging about, napping, pleasuring herself out of boredom, or target practice with her blaster pistol while Broly was out training and Lemo was busy working on something, whether it was the star chart, a new recipe, or tinkering with their own ship.

When he finished, she made sure he washed himself in the shower while she and Bulma worked on some casual clothes for Broly to wear. Bulma knew she needed to replicate clothing that would fit a man of Broly's size and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the Capsule Corporation logo on it that would be ideal for Broly to wear.

When he finished and dried up, he emerged from the bathroom wearing the same clothes he had earlier. Cheelai had been waiting for him and she gave him a hesitant look when he saw her.

"You're going to wear those dirty rags again after you washed yourself?" Cheelai said. She didn't want to say anything before while they were on Vampa because she knew there was no change of clothing for Broly. What he wore was all that he had the entire time and the funk that he had built up was sometimes too much for Cheelai to handle and she couldn't help bringing a hand to her mouth and nose, covering them up.

"Okay, first thing we're doing is getting you into some new clothes. Bulma can make you a new battle uniform with a few spares if you need it."

Broly looked down at the ragged purple tights he was wearing and could see the wear and tear from all the fighting and training, leaving a few significant holes on the fabric that exposed his legs. He grabbed his pelt and frowned.

"The ear stays," he said and Cheelai smiled, bringing her hand down.

"Of course. You can keep that, but I think having regular clothing would look nice on you for a change," she said.

She waved at Broly to follow her and they made their way to a spare bedroom. Bulma was waiting for them with a change of clothing for Broly, a new pair of boots, and a spare key.

"What do you think?" Bulma asked, showing Broly the room.

"Is this for me?" he asked and Bulma nodded.

"We've got tons of spare rooms for guests and we picked this out for you. It's got a large bed for you to sleep on, and an in-suite bathroom for you to use so you can have more privacy. Here's the key for the room. Have fun you two," Bulma smiled as she handed Cheelai an envelope.

"Here's some spending money for you two to get whatever you want today," Bulma said and she left the room. Cheelai blushed a bit as Bulma closed the door behind her.

Broly picked up the t-shirt and looked at it for a moment. He set it down on the bed and untied Bah's ear from around his waist, folding it beside the shirt. He removed his purple tights and boots and Cheelai smiled at his naked form. Broly took the pair of jeans and slipped them on. It felt odd to him how there was a looser feel to these, that the fabric didn't entirely hug his skin like the tights did. He brought the pants up to his waist and went to pick up the t-shirt, but the pants began to sag down and Cheelai went up to him, grabbing them before they fell to his feet.

"These are different, you have to keep it around your waist with this button and zipper, see?" she said and showed him the button on top of the jeans. She fastened it and reached down to the zipper to bring it up and she was tempted for a moment to reach inside and play with his penis for a few seconds, but she purged that thought for now and finished zipping him up. She looked at his abs and blushed heavily, touching them with her hand and took a peak around him to check out his backside and how it looked to her in these jeans. Broly glanced to see what she was looking at and he looked behind him, showing Cheelai more of his ass and she almost backed herself onto the bed, her face going a bit flush. She could feel her heart rate go up a bit as she looked at Broly and he looked down at her, confused.

"Was there something on me?" Broly asked and Cheelai shook her head.

"No, no, you're fine."

Broly blinked for a moment before he figured out the t-shirt and he slipped it on top of his head, but he was having trouble fitting his head through until Cheelai realized he was trying to put his head through one of the sleeves and she stood up on the bed to stop him.

"Here, let me help you," she said, and she took the t-shirt from him to correctly help him through it. When she slipped it over completely, she saw the outlines of his muscular structure poke through the fabric and her face grew even more red.

"Are you okay? Your face seems to change color a lot when you look at me," Broly said and Cheelai smiled, casually easing her hands on his shoulders.

"Because you're a sexy man, Broly," she said bluntly and Broly's eyes widened a bit.

"Sexy? What does that mean?" This one did stump her since she had no real explanation.

"I honestly don't know. You look very attractive and I'm happy that I get to spend a lot of time with you today."

"I am happy to spend time with you too," Broly said and Cheelai felt like she wanted to melt into a puddle of goo in his arms. She smiled and took his face into her hands, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"C'mon, let's get those boots on your feet and be on our way."

Broly had made sure that Bah's ear was tied around his waist again. She helped him learn how to put on boots and tie laces for the first time, despite taking a few tries before succeeding and they headed out of the compound and into the city, Cheelai holding onto the room key.

They walked around for a bit, holding hands. They saw a few landmarks that made the city famous, even a statue of a man posing with a victory sign and a weird looking hairstyle.

They made their way to a park where people were out walking their dogs, an elderly gentleman feeding birds, and a few people engaging in athletic activities.

There was also a sign by a group that said: "free yoga class, come join in!". Cheelai pointed it out to Broly and they walked towards the group. Cheelai had no trouble matching the yoga poses the instructor was showing them, but Broly was having difficulty keeping his balance and he ended up falling and crashing into a few people behind him, tumbling on top of them. Cheelai panicked and helped him get off the people on the ground, apologizing profusely to them. She figured this wasn't something suited to Broly's style and asked him to stand by and watch her finish the rest of the class. He admired Cheelai's flexibility as she matched each pose with ease and breathed a sigh, happy to get in a nice little workout from that.

They then hit up a men's clothing store and Cheelai brought him in to try on a few nicely tailored suits. The show owner and the on-site tailor took great lengths to get the proper measurements, almost getting punched out for touching the pelt around Broly's waist. Cheelai comforted him and he let her hold onto the ear as they finished taking their measurements, now afraid of what Broly might to do them if they angered him any further. Cheelai smiled at the fact that Broly was able to trust her with Bah's ear now and she patted the pelt.

Broly needed help to try on a few suits since they were more complex to dress into and he showed them off to Cheelai, who stared back beet red and open-mouthed. She gladly bought two of the suits that looked the most appealing (a shimmering gray suit and one pitch black Armani suit). She asked if they can deliver the suits to Capsule Corporation so they didn't have to carry them around everywhere and they happily obliged.

Cheelai then took Broly to a nice café that she stopped by with Bulma earlier and it was a themed café with the servants dressed as cute animals and Broly blushed a bit at how they looked, getting a scolding look from Cheelai who then glared at the servants as they were talking to him.

She ordered their largest bowl of ice cream to share with Broly and when it arrived, she was shocked at how much there was on there besides the ice cream and she happily picked it apart. Broly took a portion in his hand and shoved it in his mouth. Cheelai quickly showed him that it came with spoons to use and that he didn't need to eat with his hands. She dried the ice cream off his hand and Broly grabbed his head, screaming from the brain freeze he was feeling since he ate the ice cream too quickly. She rushed to Broly to help him ease through the sudden pain. When it subsided, he stared angrily down at the ice cream bowl and Cheelai calmed him down, assuring that if he took his time to eat it, it wouldn't hurt.

When they finished, they walked around a bit more until Cheelai saw a poster for a midway, and directions to get there. She quickly picked up her pace and pulled Broly along behind her to the subway station to take the right metro.

When they got there, Cheelai noticed that Broly had a large bulge underneath his jeans and her face turned red again. She didn't expect him to have an erection at such an awkward time and even Broly eventually noticed it. He was about to unzip his pants and masturbate right there at the subway station but Cheelai quickly pulled him into the women's washroom and shoved him into the stall at the end. She didn't care that there were other women going in and out, or that one of them screamed at Broly calling him a pervert, but she knew that Broly wasn't going to ignore this erection until he took care of it and she sighed as she leaned up against the wall, staring at the other women who wanted to know what this was about but the look they got from her silenced them quickly.

She hoped that this wasn't going to create a scene and that Broly can get this done quickly and she even started telling him to hurry up and finish before they got into trouble with the local authorities.

When Broly climaxed after a couple of minutes, Cheelai helped clean him off and zip him back up before they ran out of the washroom and looked to see if anyone else was eyeing them suspiciously but luckily for them the women who bolted from the washroom didn't alert the authorities, more out of fear of the large muscular man than the looks Cheelai was giving them.

After they finally made their way to the section of the city where the midway took place, Broly began to feel a little uneasy about the amount of people that were around him. The area felt more crowded with tourists, families, groups of school-aged adolescents hanging out together and laughing, and businesspeople quickly making their way in and out of the metro and up the stairs out of the station. Broly's face grew more anxious as he began to move quickly up the stairs outside, Cheelai having to be the one following behind this time.

When they arrived at the midway, Cheelai could see that a lot of the rides weren't suited for a man of Broly's size and she frowned. She could see how much people were enjoying themselves on those rides and she looked around, hoping to see something that would be big enough to seat Broly but no such luck. She could tell by the look on Broly's face that this area wasn't making him feel relaxed and she started to panic when his face began to grow angrier. She grabbed his hand and tugged on his arm to get him to look down at her.

"Should I have not brought us here?" Cheelai asked and Broly grumbled, breathing a sigh.

"I'm not used to seeing so many people around me," he grunted and Cheelai frowned.

"Me too, to be honest. I wasn't expecting this many people. Let's go find some place less crowded."

They quickly walked away from the midway and further into an unexplored section of the city. As she walked further into the city, she could feel a growing amount of pain in her foot and spotted a bench that overlooked a small park. She was glad she could sit down and have a closer look. She took the shoe off and winced from the friction as she pulled on it. She examined her foot and saw a blister had formed on the back and hissed through her teeth when she touched the tender area. She took the other shoe off and set them beside her. She looked down at the pavement, then put a hand on Broly's leg.

"What the fuck are we doing out here?" She asked, lifting her leg up to massage her unblistered foot. She started feeling exhausted from walking around so much and seeing the blister on her right ankle was already adding to the kind of day she had been going through.

"I don't know. You don't look like you're having fun," Broly said and Cheelai sighed.

"I thought I was. I thought we were, but this city and all these people make me feel out-of-place."

"I don't like this," Broly said. He scanned the people around him, a feeling of discomfort growing in the pit of his stomach. "Too many people, too much noise."

"I'm with ya there, buddy," Cheelai said tried standing up but winced at the pressure she was putting on her feet and she glared at the shoes she was wearing. She grabbed them and growled at them, tossing them to the side in frustration. She sat back down and eased the pressure off her feet. She could see that the day was beginning to wind down and an idea came to her head.

"Wanna go somewhere more secluded and watch the sun set?" Cheelai asked, glancing up at Broly. She could see that he kind of looked a bit lost with all the people walking around in front of him and across the street. After a while he nodded, and he took Cheelai in his arms and began to fly in the air.

They found a trail that overlooked an expanding body of water, watching the waves crash against a few rocks below. They landed and Cheelai held onto Broly as he sat down over the ledge and she perched herself on his shoulders. She saw the sun still peak over the horizon and the reflection left an array of warm colors whose beauty she felt was hard to describe.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said, and she leaned on Broly's head, resting her hands on his cheeks.

"I like this view," Broly stated and he smiled again. This was more to his liking, watching the scenery before him without too much noise to distract him. Feeling the warmth of Cheelai's body press against the back of his head and neck, he reached up with a hand to touch her and she welcomed the gesture, bringing his arm up to rest it upon her leg.

They watched the sun set until it left their sight and Cheelai climbed down to meet Broly's face with hers.

"I like this better than the city," Cheelai said and Broly nodded.

"I enjoy watching the sun set with you," Broly said and Cheelai moved in to press her lips against his for a kiss. Broly's lips didn't move however and she stopped.

"It's okay. Remember the last time I did this? We call it kissing. Relax your lips and jaw," she said softly and went to kiss him again. He felt her soft lips touch his again and he began to move his lips to match hers, getting the idea of how this worked. She moved her hands up to his head and slipped her fingers through his hair. She smiled as soon as she started feeling the reciprocation from Broly's lips when he figured out what it felt like and their kissing escalated into a passionate embrace. She lost herself in Broly's eyes whenever she gazed into them and wasn't sure how long it would last. They both closed their eyes and Cheelai breathed a soft moan through their kisses as she felt his hands rest on her back. She quickly reached around to grab one of them and slide it down to her ass. Broly instinctively squeezed it and she gave off another quick cry of pleasure from the firmness of his grip. When she pulled away from Broly's lips, her breath was heavy with lust as she looked into his eyes. She licked her lips and pressed her forehead against his.

"That felt nice," she said. "You picked up on that quickly."

Broly brought his hand up to touch Cheelai's lips and he smiled a bit.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"Yes. I would like to do more of that," he said and he went to kiss her again, but she put her hand on his mouth, smiling.

"Later. Let's go back home. It's time for the next lesson."

She held onto him as he took to the air to fly them back to Capsule Corporation. When he landed, she carefully climbed down off him to stand on the soft grass and she felt her feet were feeling better after being away from those damned shoes. She was so used to the boots provided to her by the Freeza Force that she wasn't completely accustomed to other types of footwear.

She put more weight on her feet but the one that was blistered was still hard to walk on and she limped back to Broly. She took his hand and walked him to the capsule house.

"Wait here," she said and went inside. Lemo was quietly eating dinner he had made for himself, and his eyes met Cheelai's.

"How'd the date go?" he asked.

"Well, we both learned that crowded areas suck," she answered and that got a smirk out of him.

"I could've told you that. Why do you think I avoid going into the city? I'd end up lost and wouldn't be able to find my way home."

"Anyway, those shoes Bulma bought for me gave me a blister. Do we have anything for it I can apply, like a cream or a lotion?" She said as she walked into the bathroom. She checked the cabinet above the sink but didn't see anything that would help. Lemo casually grabbed the first aid kit and sifted through it. He spotted a sewing kit for stitching up wounds and pulled a needle out, plus a bottle of first aid ointment.

"Make sure you clean the area first with soap and water," Lemo called out and he set the items down on the table. "And whatever you do, DON'T pop the blister."

Cheelai sighed and cleaned the area carefully, making sure not to touch the blister too much. Lemo had to improvise with some salt water and he waited for Cheelai to come back. He turned on the heat of the stove top to heat up the tip of the needle to sterilize it and waited for it to cool down before he took it.

Draining the blister took no less than a couple of minutes and Lemo finished by applying the ointment and wrapping a bandage around Cheelai's foot.

"Good as new," Lemo said and Cheelai gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you. Broly's waiting outside," she said and Lemo gave her a blank stare.

"Have fun, I guess," he said and put the things away in the first aid kit before finishing his dinner.

Cheelai came out and Broly saw that she had a bandage around her foot. He figured that she went in to take care of her injury and he flashed her the OK sign. She responded with her own and they walked into the residential complex of the compound.

When they located Broly's room, Cheelai opened the door and he stepped in. She closed and locked it behind her, placing the key (which was more like a plastic card) on a dresser in front of the bed. She could see the two suits she had bought earlier lying neatly on the bed in their respective bags and she took the two, hanging them up in the closet. Broly looked around the room and he could see an adjacent building across the way through the window. He noticed other people in the windows and Cheelai turned on the lights. She walked over to the window and closed the blinds for their own privacy.

"Intimate moments must always be private between two people. It's not a good idea to be snooping around other people's affairs, they never like that," she said as she held onto the curtains. She turned to face Broly, smiling up at him.

"Intimate," Broly repeated and Cheelai walked over to him. She put her hands on Bah's ear and looked into his eyes.

"May I?" she asked and Broly paused for a moment before nodding. She carefully untied it from his waist and set it neatly on a chair by the corner. She walked back to him and he smiled down at her.

"Thank you for being so gentle with Bah's ear, I appreciate it a lot," he said and Cheelai's face felt light and airy. It was an incredible feeling for her to finally hear him say how much he's been able to trust her now and she wanted to make it up to him.

He stood at the foot of the bed staring down at her as she slowly undid the knot of her buttoned up shirt while moving her other hand to his arm. She slid it up and down his forearm as she looked into his eyes and he started to blush a bit. The more he stared into her lavender colored eyes, the more warmth he felt in his body and the faster his heart began to beat. Her eyes would easily shift from happy to seductive and even though she didn't have a smile right now, her eyes would tell him how she felt about him and what she wanted to do with him.

When she finished untying her shirt, she brought Broly's hands up to the buttons and she showed him how to undo them. When he grasped the idea, he began to unbutton her shirt while she put her hands around his waist.

She never once broke eye contact as she moved her hand down to the front of his jeans and began to rub him through the fabric, feeling his erection forming inside. She rubbed and stroked it with her hand as the other one slid underneath his shirt and lifted it up. He of course had to bend forward to allow her to remove his shirt completely and when lifted his torso straight up again, she swooned over his chest and abs, running her hands over his muscles, tracing each line of definition that she could see with a gaze only someone with a voracious appetite would have when they want that delicious piece of meat above all else. She put Broly's hands back to her shirt so he could undo the rest of the buttons while she began to move her hands back down to the bulge in his jeans.

After Broly undid the last button, he opened the shirt up to reveal her bare chest and he moved his hands up to cup her breasts. She responded with a smile on her face as she began to grab the shaft-like shape of his bulge.

"You like my boobs, don't you?" She whispered.

"Yes…I do," Broly said, grunting a bit from the way she was rubbing the length of his erection. She undid the top of his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down and she slid her hand underneath to grab the base of his shaft and give it a firm but gentle squeeze and he took in a deep breath, reacting to her touch. Her hands felt even softer than last time and he closed his eyes.

She let the jeans fall down to his feet and nudged him back to the bed and he sat down. She knelt to remove his footwear and threw those away, pulling his jeans off and tossing them aside.

"You can keep your eyes open," she said and Broly stared at her as she slowly removed her shirt and draped it around his neck, pulling him in. She still needed to reach up to kiss him, but her lips did manage to touch his and they kissed again. She broke free after a few seconds and began kissing him down his cheek to his neck while her hand worked on his member. He wanted to join in, but she gently nudged his hand away.

"Nuh uh, you can't touch yourself," she giggled and Broly looked confused.

"Is this not helping me with masturbation again?" he asked and Cheelai shook her head. She reached over to his ear and began whispering.

"This is the next level. We're going to explore what people do together this time." She looked into his eyes. "Sure, masturbation is fun, but when you have a partner you can play around with, it feels that…much… _better._ "

She spoke those last words as she moved to his ear and began to nibble on it. She heard another sharp intake of breath from the sensation he felt from her teeth. She moved her hand up and down the upper part of his shaft and made corkscrew motions as she stroked and Broly's breathing began to go faster and heavier.

"Don't come just yet, baby, I want all that on me," she said and let go. She slid out of her shorts and panties and flicked them to the side with her foot and she brought Broly's hands to her bare behind and he gave it a squeeze like last time.

"Lie down on the bed," she commanded him and she gently pushed him back. She straddled his abdomen and ran her hands and fingers up and down his chest and she could feel the tip of his erection twitch behind her as it tapped her on her lower back. She smiled down at him as he brought his hands to his face and through his hair.

"You alright there?" She asked.

"I'm feeling a lot of good things right now, it's almost overwhelming me," he said, his breathing still heavy from the stimulation. She leaned forward until her breasts pressed against his chest and she traced a finger along his face, smiling.

"You're doing great, baby. I'll make sure you're not overstimulated. We've got a lot of time to ourselves," she assured him and Broly looked up at her. He saw the outline of her chest against his and he blushed heavily.

"I don't understand. Why do you call me 'baby'?" Broly asked and Cheelai stroked his face and his hair.

"I'm not literally calling you a baby, Broly, I know you're a fully grown adult. Sometimes the word baby can mean someone you care about and you want to treat delicately." _Ugh, I should've thought a better explanation than that,_ she thought and shook her head a bit.

"Is this the same way you want me to treat you?" Broly asked and Cheelai shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe. But I'm not as delicate as you think I am. Just relax and I'll take care of the rest."

Cheelai reached forward and began kissing him again along the neck and began to move down to his chest. She traced a finger along one of his nipples and he grunted, his mouth slightly open and she smiled.

She kissed down to his chest and traced his other nipple with the tip of her tongue and she could hear a low moan coming out of his mouth. She moved around each nipple with her tongue as she let her hands explore his body again. She hummed as she enjoyed herself and hearing Broly make small moaning noises as she teased his sensitive spots turned her on even more.

She lifted herself off of his chest and turned around, her eyes fixated on his swollen member while she gave him a nice view of her crotch and Broly cocked an eyebrow. He reached up with his hand and poked at it and Cheelai giggled from the ticklish sensation.

"Hey, that tickles," she said and Broly retracted his hand.

"Sorry. What is this?" he asked and she turned her head to face him.

"Female genitalia. That's one of the big things that separate males from females, biologically."

"It looks like a mouth," Broly said and Cheelai had to pause for a moment, blinking. Thinking on it, she shrugged and figured he wasn't too far off.

"Yeah, you could say that. But it only looks like that because I'm aroused right now."

"You have an interesting smell coming from this," he said, his heightened sense of smell taking in her musk and he began to lick his lips. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her crotch up to his face.

"H-HEY!" Cheelai cried and almost fell off of Broly due to how quickly he grabbed and pulled her towards him. He buried his face and gave it a good whiff a couple of times. He could see moisture coming out from a small opening and he instinctively licked it with his tongue.

Cheelai let out a small gasp and she had to bite her lower lip to keep her from crying out. He began to lick with his tongue along the whole length of her sex and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head.

"Broly…s-sto-ah! Fuck…AH! S-slow d-AH!…" she gasped between words as he licked with broad strokes, his tongue hitting every sensitive area outside her vagina and it was sending her into a frenzy. She clutched the sheets to his side and grabbed onto them tightly, burying her face into his chest. _I want him to stop, but I can't. Who am I kidding? I, I don't want him to stop. HOLY FUCK THAT TONGUE IS GOD-LIKE!_

She hadn't expected this, but she had no issues and welcomed it as she moaned against Broly's chest. He moved his tongue and suckled her crotch as though he were devouring her, but it was in such a subtle way that there was nothing but pleasure when she thought he would be too rough on her. Her taste was nothing Broly had ever had before and the more he licked her, the more fluids came out. He couldn't stop himself, she was tasting even better by the minute and she began to moan even louder as he continued.

"OH MY GOD, DON'T STOP!" she screamed and shoved her crotch even more into Broly's face, goading him on and she grabbed his member to give her leverage and she used both hands to stroke it as she breathed faster, gasping and moaning.

"YES, YES, YES, I'M COMING, I'M COMIN-NNNGHHHAAA~"

Her body convulsed and shook as she gripped his cock tightly around her hands and yet Broly didn't stop. He was too absorbed into "feasting" on Cheelai's secretions that she endured several orgasms that came one after another. Wave after wave of intense pleasure overwhelmed her as she lost her grip on his erection and her eyes rolled back, her lips parted in a smile that went ear to ear, and her voice quivering with pleasure and laughter.

"Broly…stop…I can't…I can't take any-NGHHH," she gasped again as she began to move away from Broly's face now, her legs shaking and twitching as she wriggled out of his grip and rolled off of him.

Out of breath and clutching the sheets, she moved her hand to her crotch and covered it. She didn't care that she was soaking the sheet with her fluids, she just wanted the orgasms to stop. Broly came to his senses and blinked, looking down at Cheelai. He could see that her body was twitching and shaking a bit and he reached out with a hand to touch her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," she said, her voice muffled as her face was planted squarely on the bedsheets. Broly moved to sit up and he gently put his hand on her back.

"Sorry."

She lifted her head to glance up at him, her breathing still heavy and she rolled onto her back, feeling her body all over with her hands.

"Where…the fuck…did that…come from?" she said, wrapping her arms around herself and giggling nervously. She was still deep in a euphoric state, her post-orgasmic twitching mixed in with nervous laughter and Broly leaned forward a bit.

"Your smell and your taste, it was delicious," he said and Cheelai brought her arms to her face to hide her eyes and she took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down and bring herself back to normal. She let her arms slide down over her head and she stared up at him.

"I'll say," she said.

"What happens now?" Broly asked and Cheelai swallowed since she felt her mouth was dry from all the heavy breathing and moaning. A thought had now occurred that she might have been too loud and disturbed other people around the area, but it was too late to ponder the consequences and she put a hand on her chest, the other on Broly.

"What happens now is that I'm going to take a small break to recover, and then I'm going to get you off."

"Off what?" Broly asked and Cheelai chuckled a bit.

"Give you an orgasm I mean. I'll eventually teach you all the different terminology some other time but what you just did was what we call oral sex."

"I understand," Broly said and Cheelai traced her fingers along his leg, or what she was able to reach given the angle she was facing while still on her back. Broly looked down at his erection and frowned.

"I want to finish," he said and Cheelai nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll finish. Just give me a few more minutes."

When she felt she was able to move again, she wobbled off the bed and awkwardly walked around the bed to face Broly. _I can barely feel my legs. This feels awesome but I would really like to walk, thank you very much._

She needed a moment to steady herself, using Broly's legs to hold herself upright. She rested her forearms on his quads and grabbed his erection with her hands. She figured this would help keep her on her feet until she felt her strength return and she leaned forward with her face to the head of his penis. She looked up into his eyes and began tracing underneath with her tongue to the sensitive flesh and Broly gripped the mattress, grunting a bit. She moved her tongue down a bit along the under-carriage, then back up and began to kiss around the head. She used her two hands to begin stroking again and she brought her mouth around the tip, getting a small taste of his own lubricant as it seeped out.

His girth was such that she only got most of the head inside her mouth, but she knew that this was the best she could do without shoving it all in and choking on it. She moved the tip in and out of her mouth, stopping occasionally to move her tongue around, wiggling it quickly underneath it.

Her hands continued to make corkscrew motions as they went up and down his length and she could gradually feel the strength come back into her legs.

She smiled as she brought herself closer to his groin and positioned his erection in between her breasts. She gathered up a large amount of saliva and let it drizzle on top, working it along the head and length with her hands and she wrapped her breasts around it, gliding up and down along the shaft.

She could see how much he was enjoying it from the look of ecstasy on his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was even more wide open as he tilted his head back.

"Cheelai," he moaned softly and she blushed as she squeezed her breasts, pressing them fully around his erection and she brought her mouth down to suck on the tip some more.

She moved back to working with her hands, stroking faster as her head bobbed up and down more while working the tip with her lips and tongue.

It was only a few seconds after that she felt a burst of ejaculate fly into her mouth and she took his cock out, letting it spray all over her face and onto her chest and Broly's legs and arms shook while he gasped and grunted.

She smiled, swallowing the first load that went into her mouth and realizing that some of it that got on her face forced her to keep her right eye closed otherwise it would've gone in her eye completely. She sucked on the tip to get the rest of it out and swallowed that up as well. She wiped the ejaculate off her eye so she could open it again and she gazed up at him.

"You definitely liked that," she said and Broly was a little out of breath, looking up at the ceiling. He glanced down and his eyes widened as he saw Cheelai covered in his semen.

"Uh, I didn't mean to do that to you. I'm sorry," he said and Cheelai giggled.

"I wanted it. Seeing you come is so fucking hot I wanted all that on me. I wanted to savour every moment of your pleasure that the look you have on your face when you orgasm makes me happy."

She stood up and Broly could see the semen oozing down from her face and breasts, dripping onto the carpeted floor beneath her and she put her hands behind her back, giving him a good look.

"Only one thing left after we have you get a handle on this and you'll have learned everything there is to know about sex."

She hoped that he considered it a huge accomplishment, despite still feeling unfamiliar with a few aspects of what she put him through. She'd eventually have to show him some more facets of foreplay and restraint when it came to oral sex, but she knew he was on the right track. _He's learning this quite well for a newbie._

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go wash all this off," she said and retreated to the in-suite bathroom. Broly sighed and leaned forward while still sitting down on the edge of the bed. He still felt the strong scent of Cheelai's musk under his nose and he licked his lips, feeling some of the fluids still around his mouth and he wiped that off with the back of his hand. A warm smile came to his lips and his heart beat a little faster, a strong feeling of happiness coming over him and he put a hand to his chest.

When Cheelai finished and dried off, she emerged from the bathroom and saw that Broly was still sitting on the bed, only with a hand to his chest. She shut off the lamp and opened up the blinds, allowing the illumination from outside to let her see around the room. She walked over to Broly and put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"I am feeling something strange in my chest. It makes my heart beat faster, but it also makes my chest feel relaxed. Is this normal?"

Cheelai blushed and felt her heart beat faster as well. She couldn't help but smile and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest.

"It's perfectly normal, Broly," she said and walked around to pull the sheets and comforter down. She slipped underneath them and lied down on the pillow. She tapped the open space beside her.

"Coming?" she asked and Broly turned to face her.

"You're not going back to your bedroom?" Broly asked and she shook her head.

"I want to spend tonight with you, and every night from now on."

Broly smiled, blushing a bit more and Cheelai brought the blanket down a bit more. He walked over and lied down on his side of the bed, his large frame pushing Cheelai a bit closer to the edge of the bed. She adjusted herself so she could snuggle up as close as possible to him and then brought the blanket up over them. She wrapped her arms around his large left arm and Broly wasn't sure what to make of this situation as he stared at the ceiling. Cheelai pressed her body up against his and he could feel how warm she was. She smiled as she closed her eyes, nuzzling herself into his arm and kissing it a couple of times.

"Good night, Broly," she said and let herself drift into sleep.

"Good…night." Broly replied and while it took a bit longer, he too eventually drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragonball Super: Spiced-up Broccoli**

 **Part 7**

It has been nearly a month since Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo had been living on Earth since Broly's accident. The three have been well acquainted with the Capsule Corporation compound that they've become quite popular.

Lemo learned and mastered various forms of cooking from not only where they were living, but all across the globe. He also spent his days working on building a new ship with Dr. Briefs and ended up picking up the scientist's smoking habit himself, much to Cheelai's dismay. They scolded each other about their respected smoking habits and eventually after a week they declared the matter closed and chose not to bring it up anymore. Cheelai got Bulma to help her recreate the botanical composition of her special herbs and she began to grow a fresh crop in the capsule house.

She eventually brought all of her clothing and personal items into the room she now shared with Broly and used the old bedroom as her own personal "garden" of sorts, with the only condition from Lemo that she didn't smoke while in the capsule house. Lemo converted the living room and kitchen into a garage of sorts, using the kitchens at the compound instead to cook his meals.

Bulma and Cheelai still hung out, but they realized that they could only do so during the weekend while Bulma spent her busy week looking after Trunks and Bulla while working with her father, performing maintenance on the gravity room so Vegeta could keep up with his strict training regimen.

Vegeta still had some reservations about the trio, though he was impressed that Lemo had tweaked the gravity room a bit to reduce a couple of glitches Vegeta had encountered. Lemo even built new training drones that were far more effective than the ones Dr. Briefs had built initially, and with the combined efforts of Lemo, Bulma, and Dr. Briefs, Vegeta grew to respect this new individual who had a good understanding of battle-hardened Saiyans, though he would never directly admit it to anyone.

Cheelai spent almost all her free time with Broly, and their bond had grown stronger. The intimacy the two shared each night helped him gain a fuller understanding of Cheelai as not only a friend, but a future mate.

Broly's speech had improved a lot as well so he wasn't always reserved and silent. He learned a lot of the slang terms and jargon that Lemo and Cheelai used often and he felt a sense of pride within himself. He felt a sense of belonging he never had with his father and he was happier for it. He didn't realize the first time he wasn't wearing Bah's ear when he hung out with Cheelai until she had pointed it out to him. He panicked at first but then remembered he left it in his room before they went out. He began to grow accustomed to not having it around his waist and they decided to leave it draped on the bed while they were out.

He also began a friendship with Trunks and occasionally would let Bulla play with him, though she did enjoy pulling at his hair. It did get on his nerves a bit, but his temperament had improved quite a bit since they left Vampa. Goten would often visit as well to see the new Saiyan and eventually he and Trunks began to call him uncle Broly. The two boys practiced sparring with Broly and he found it amusing that they were strong for their age and kept up with him quite well.

He eventually met up with some of Goku's other friends. Krillin, Android 18, and Marron stopped by and she got to play with Broly much like Bulla was able to, while Krillin got in a brief sparring session with the large Saiyan, impressing on Goku how intimidating and strong he looked. Yamcha visited once, but it didn't go over very well as he began to flirt with Cheelai and that got both her and Broly upset, chasing him off the compound.

When it came to his training with Goku, Broly started to feel less inclined to train with him. He was spending so much time with Cheelai and getting acquainted with Bulma's family and friends at the compound that he would decline training with Goku a few times. Then the day came when Goku stopped by again and the look on Broly's face told Goku a different tale.

"Hey, got any free time on your hands?" Goku asked.

"I do, but I wanted to use that free time to help Trunks and Dr. Briefs build a capsule gym for himself and Goten to use."

"Okay. We can get in some training afterwards," Goku said and Broly frowned.

"I don't want to fight anymore," Broly stated and Goku's eyes widened a bit.

"Huh? You don't want to fight?" Goku asked and Broly nodded. He chuckled a bit. "C'mon, I know you don't mean that."

"The people here, I like them. I enjoy the time I spend with them and I don't want to put myself in a situation where if I fight again and lose control, I would put their lives in danger."

"That's why we have to keep training," Goku said and Broly clenched his fists.

"I don't like it!" He yelled and Goku felt an eruption of energy flare up within Broly for a moment.

"Fighting was my father's priority, not mine. He'd force me to train every day to become stronger so I could fight his battle because he was too weak to do it himself anymore. I hated it."

Goku frowned, looking serious. "I can understand how that can be somethin' that holds you back. But you don't have to worry about bein' forced to do anything you don't want to anymore."

"I appreciate your concern, Kakarrot," Broly said and looked up to the skies. "But I worry too much about hurting Cheelai, and Lemo, and your friends if I become a Super Saiyan again."

"Pathetic."

Goku and Broly turned to face the speaker and Vegeta stood before them in full battle uniform with his arms crossed, a very angered look on his face. He walked over to Broly.

"Your attitude sickens me. You are a warrior who carries the blood and pride of your race and you want to throw that away?!"

"Vegeta," Goku said and Vegeta glared at him.

"Shut it, Kakarrot. A Saiyan discarding their will to fight is no different than throwing their life away. Until we met you, it was only Kakarrot and I that carried the last of our bloodline as pure Saiyans. And to hear that garbage come out of your mouth infuriates me! We don't need weak Saiyans like you wandering around holding us back."

Broly felt his ire raise as he was hearing Vegeta speak such harsh words to him and Goku could feel that. He could tell Vegeta was putting on an act to goad Broly but he didn't want to break the illusion and he walked over, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't be so harsh on him, Vegeta. We ain't had a father like his that forced us into a life we couldn't choose."

Vegeta batted Goku's hand away from his shoulder and clenched his fists.

"Spare me your sympathy, Kakarrot. This isn't about our fathers, this is about us. We fight because it's needed. We fight the strongest to improve ourselves and to protect that which we hold sacred. Not only our loved ones, but our Pride as Saiyans."

Goku glanced and he could see Broly's face grow more intense as he started to glare at Vegeta, who pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Tch, you've grown soft since you've been here, Broly. You've let yourself be domesticated like a dog and let people treat you like one. The moment you discard your Saiyan heritage is when you've truly lost and you live your life as a shell of your former self. If you refuse to train, if you give up so easily, then I will kill you and everyone you care about, starting with that woman of yours."

Broly screamed out in rage and charged forward at Vegeta. He was ready for Broly and put up a defense with his arms in front of his face and Broly punched him, sending him flying to the air at an incredible speed. As Vegeta flew backwards from the impact, a smile crossed his face. _It's about time. I didn't train for a solid month to waste this opportunity._

Vegeta powered up and he blocked a second punch coming his way from Broly, who was on him like a shadow at this point. Goku quickly flew up to join them and he could see that Broly was furiously attacking Vegeta with fists and kicks.

"Broly! Remember what I taught you about controlling your anger!" Goku yelled but it seemed to fall on deaf ears and he built up his power to speed his way to Vegeta's side and he blocked a shot from Broly that would've knocked Vegeta down to the earth below. Broly didn't care anymore who he was attacking and he continued to assault both Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta increased his power while still in his natural form and blocked a few more shots from Broly, countering them with ease as his speed overwhelmed him. It was much like how the battle happened the first time they met and Broly quickly began to adapt to Vegeta's speed and blocked his shots. Vegeta smiled as his strategy was working and he pushed Broly even more.

"What's wrong? You're much better than this!" He cried out and powered up to his Super Saiyan form. Broly growled maliciously and continued to pound on Vegeta and Goku had to maneuver to restrain Broly from losing himself completely to his rage like last time.

Vegeta connected with a hard right that went square into Broly's face, but Broly pushed back against the fist, turning his head and his eyes flashed from black to yellow and he quickly knee'd Vegeta in the gut, which caused him to cry out in pain. Broly brought his hands together and slammed down repeatedly on Vegeta's back while he was still hanging over Broly's knee. Goku powered up right to Super Saiyan 2 and grabbed Broly in a full-nelson, keeping his arms from coming down on Vegeta any further. Broly growled and screamed, and he was able to overpower Goku and break free from the hold. Goku stared back and his face was both determined and worried. _This is bad. Any more and he'll transform into a Super Saiyan and destroy this whole city with everyone in it._

"Broly!" Goku called out to get his attention and the ferocious look on Broly's face shifted to Goku and he began to charge at Goku. _That's it, focus on me._

Goku led Broly back to the Capsule Corporation compound and he landed. The commotion had attracted Bulma, Trunks, and Goten and Goku turned to face them.

"Goten! Trunks! Back inside, NOW! Bulma! Go get Cheelai and bring her out here!" Goku said, figuring that the only way to subdue his anger and get him to calm down was for him to see Cheelai.

Broly flew full force at Goku but Vegeta quickly reappeared with high speed movements that he connected with a fist to Broly's face that stopped him and the impact of opposing velocities connecting hurt him as he was rocked hard, blood spurting out of Broly's mouth from the impact. He put a hand to his face and his eyes widened even more in fury, grinding his teeth. He flew forward again and he and Vegeta exchanged blows. He grabbed Vegeta by the head and flew down to the ground, slamming him face first into the concrete. He then pushed down on Vegeta's face, forcing him into a situation where he had to overwhelm Broly with his divine energy. Vegeta let out a scream as he burst forth in an explosive blue aura that sent Broly flying back a few feet. Vegeta stood up and wiped a trickle of blood that came out of the corner of his mouth and he smiled at Broly.

"It won't go so easily this time," Vegeta said and Bulma came out running with Cheelai and she saw Vegeta and Broly stare down at each other.

"Oh no," Cheelai said, her voice tinged with worry and fear. She waved her hands in the air at Broly.

"Broly!" she cried, hoping her voice would reach him, but Broly was focused solely on Vegeta and he built up energy from his mouth, bringing his arms in while clenching his fists. A large ball of green energy grew forth and he fired the blast right at Vegeta, who flew straight at it and knocked it to the sky with a right uppercut.

Broly built up another one and was ready to fire it at Vegeta, but his speed in his God-form was too much for Broly and he hit him with a rapid succession of fists and knocked him hard to the ground. Cheelai cried out in panic and she quickly ran over to Broly, who was slow to get back up. He growled and glared up at Vegeta, and Cheelai desperately tried to get him to look at her.

"Broly, look at me, please," she said, her voice shaking and Broly glared down at her. His growls gave way to a gasp of shock and he grabbed his head, shoving Cheelai away from him.

"Stay away!" he screamed and he growled and snarled, trying to calm himself down but he was still full of so much rage that he wanted to give into it fully and transform. Goku waited for Broly's next move and assumed a fighting pose while Vegeta landed on the ground nearby. Cheelai, putting on a brave face, walked over to him.

"Broly, focus on me," she said calmly and Broly glared at her. She didn't see the intensity of his face the last time he was this enraged, but somehow this time, she no longer felt afraid of that look. She glared back, determined and brought her hands up.

"You're afraid of your anger, I get it. Everyone has a fear of something, but we eventually need to conquer it. Whatever Vegeta did or said to provoke you, I'm certain he didn't mean it and only did it to get you to fight him. Am I wrong?" she glanced at Vegeta and he powered down out of his Super Saiyan Blue form. He spit out a chunk of blood from his mouth and walked over to him.

"If you continue refusing to let us help you tap into your potential, you'll never learn to control your power. In a real battle, that loss of control will get you killed," Vegeta said and Broly stared at him.

"Don't speak ill of Cheelai," he growled and Goku powered down from his Super Saiyan form, walking over to Broly.

"I know Vegeta didn't mean those things he said to you. But he's right. If you keep training with the both of us, we'll help you control your anger and help you tap into your full power without giving in to it. You're one of the strongest guys we've ever fought since the Tournament of Power and we want to make sure you're in full control of your power to help us fight enemies like Freeza. Will you let us help you?" Goku waited for Broly to calm down and he could sense that Broly's energy was diminishing. Cheelai breathed a sigh of relief and eased Broly to the ground, helping him sit. He grunted from the pain he was in and Cheelai put her hands on him to comfort him.

"Easy there," she said and gently rubbed his back. She gently caressed his face with her hand and pulled him into a kiss. Broly glanced back at Vegeta, frowning.

"You didn't mean those things you said, then? You're not threatening to kill Cheelai?" he asked and Cheelai spun around quickly to face Vegeta.

"WHAT?!"

Vegeta stared back at the two of them and didn't say anything.

"That's a little below the belt, don't you think?" she said to him and he scoffed.  
"If I can't bring him out of his comfort zone, then no one will," He said and walked back into the building. Bulma sighed and walked over to the two of them while Goku strolled past her.

"I'll go join Vegeta in the gravity room," he said and Bulma ignored him, checking on Broly.

"C'mon, let's get you looked at. Hopefully Vegeta didn't hurt you too badly," she said and Cheelai helped her stand Broly back up on his feet.

"Go on ahead, we'll meet up with you shortly," Cheelai said and she turned to face Broly, staring up at his face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and saw the bruise forming on his abdomen and cheek where he had been struck the hardest.

"We'll work on that fear of yours, okay?" she told him. Broly gritted his teeth, feeling more upset at himself now than at anyone else.

"I know I should not let people aggravate me so much, but I'm so afraid of losing control that I might end up killing you by accident."

"You won't. I'm a lot more resilient than you give me credit for. Do you want to know what I'm afraid of the most?"

"What are you afraid of?" Broly asked and Cheelai gave him a serious look.

"Losing you."

She didn't say anything else and wrapped herself around his arm, escorting him into the building.

She stayed in the examination room at the medical wing of the compound, letting Broly rest his head on her lap and Bulma put her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"Well, it's not as bad as it looks. Just bruises," she said and Cheelai smiled down at Broly.

"It'll take a lot more to bring my big strong Saiyan down, won't it?" she said and Broly grinned a bit. He decided to sit up and Cheelai adjusted herself beside him.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. Call me if you need anything," Bulma said and she left the room. Cheelai hopped off the bed and turned to face him.

"What's bothering you?" she asked and Broly sighed.

"I hate losing myself to my anger. I hate fighting to hurt other people."

"What if it was something else?" she asked and Broly looked down at her.

"Something else?"

"Yeah, what if this has nothing to do with fighting, but rather all those times your father forced you to train? All those times you've had to endure that shock collar and all those volts of electricity he had coursing through you at the push of a button?"

"I shouldn't speak ill of my father," Broly said, gripping his legs.

"You and I both know that's not true. I've seen the anger you felt towards him. All those times he's probably told you to stop talking, or all those times he's treated you as a weapon of destruction. Even that time he hurt your friend? Those had to have built up over time and fueled all that anger inside you.

"It took me a while to understand why you wear Bah's ear the way you do, and the amount of time it's taken you to trust me to hold onto it so you wouldn't feel bad about parting with it.

"But so far you've been doing a lot better, even if only by a little. You have a lot of people here to look after you and to provide company, something I know you've never experienced before.

"Lemo and I are very happy to have met you, Broly. You're strong, caring, brave, even gentle when you need to be, or at least when I can help you be gentle."

A couple of tears fell from Broly's eyes, but only Cheelai was able to see it. She wiped some of it from Broly's face and caressed it in her hands.

"There's still a lot I don't know about your people, but I think Vegeta is onto something. You're no longer bound to your father's wishes to fight others, you're free from that. I think you should look deep inside and find your own reason to fight and what you want to fight for, or even _who_ you want to fight for."

She lifted his chin up to look at her and she stared into his eyes. He wiped the tears away with his forearm and stared at Cheelai.

"Thank you," Broly said and he brought his hand up in an OK sign. Cheelai gave him a warm smile in return, bringing up her hand in an OK sign as well.

"Will you go and train with them now?" she asked him and he stood up.

"Only if Bulma gives me a battle outfit to wear," Broly said and Cheelai's face lit up, nodding.

"Okay, I'll go get her."

After a while, Broly was directed to the gravity room. He stopped before the sensors to the door opened for him and he took a deep breath. Bulma fashioned a battle outfit that was black in color with a white stretchable body armor, Freeza Force technology she had mastered after studying the fabric used in Vegeta's old body armor. There was a red light above the door that said "occupied" and Broly remembered that Lemo said it meant someone was using the room and that he'd have to wait until the light turned green and it read "vacant" before he could use it. Broly stood before the door and waited for the sign to change.

He could hear sounds of fighting going on in the room and he lifted his arms and clenched his fists. He felt the instinct to punch and began throwing a few hooks and jabs himself. He began to smile as the feeling felt natural to him and he continued until the light changed and the doors slid open. Goku narrowly dodged a fist coming his way and Vegeta caught it in his hand. He grinned a bit and looked up at Broly.

"Surely you can hit harder than that," he said and Broly relaxed his arms.

"I heard you two fighting in there and it made me feel, um, I don't know how to describe it."

"Your desire to fight is what makes us Saiyans, don't ever forget that," Vegeta said, crossing his arms. Goku put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, we're going to take a break to eat, wanna join us?" he asked and Broly's eyes widened a bit.

"We're not going to train?" he asked and Vegeta scoffed while still smiling, walking past him.

"We'll resume after lunch," he said and Broly put a hand behind his head, confused.

"He seems to be in better spirits about training with you now," Goku said and Broly turned to watch Vegeta walk away. He began to frown and his expression became a little serious.

"I don't like him," he said and Goku tapped him lightly with the back of his hand.

"He'll take some getting used to, but you won't regret it. Having a third Saiyan train with us is going to be even more exciting."

Broly could see the look of pure joy on Goku's face as his eyes lit up and he quickly jogged to join up with Vegeta and Broly quickly walked behind them, breaking out into a job to catch up with the two of them.

Lunch went on without a hitch, the three Saiyans sitting at a long table with Vegeta and Goku seated opposite of Broly. Lemo worked tirelessly with a team of chefs to cook a full feast and they lined up the table with a full complement of dishes that the Saiyans were glad to chow down on.

Lemo slumped down on a chair, his face looking exhausted and he breathed a sigh of relief. _Cooking for three hungry Saiyans. I wish my father would've seen this happen so not only could I rub it in his face but gain a profound new sense of respect from him at how hard his son's been working for him._

"Hey Broly, I think with enough time and training, you'll have a good feel for your Super Saiyan form," Goku said.

Broly paused for a moment before eating another bite. "I want to be better at controlling my power."

"I can't wait to see how much you'll improve while fightin' us," Goku said and Broly smiled a bit. Goku flashed him a victory sign with his fingers while Broly returned the gesture with his OK sign. Vegeta stared at the two and he rolled his eyes, grunting as he ate.

When they finished, they were all walking back to the gravity room, Broly trailing behind a few inches from Goku and Vegeta.

"This'll be your first time training under intense gravity so we'll have to get you used to it for starters," Goku said, glancing behind him with his hands behind his head.

"We'll start at one-hundred fifty and work from there," Vegeta said and they arrived at the room to see that it was occupied. He could sense that Goten and Trunks were inside and he scoffed, pushing the intercom button.

"Trunks! Goten! Shut off the gravity and leave the room," Vegeta commanded and waited until the light changed to unlock the doors and the two young boys popped out. When they saw Broly, their faces lit up and their eyes widened with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey uncle Broly! Are you okay again?" the boys said together and Broly blushed a bit.

"I'm fine," Broly said, flashing the OK sign and the boys flew up to be at eye level with him.

"Hey, when you're done training with our dads will you come train with us? I'd love to see how we fare against the biggest Saiyan in the universe!" Trunks exclaimed and Vegeta coughed to interrupt him.

"You have your school work. Your mother's been insistent on it," Vegeta said and Trunks groaned.

"But dad, we never get the chance to fight Broly. It'd be so awesome if we could fight him as Gotenks."  
"That'll have to wait for another time, you two. Besides, your mother would be worried sick if she found you were here again," Goku told Goten and the two boys landed the floor, looking dejected.

"C'mon Goten," Trunks said, walking with his hands in his pockets staring down at the floor. Goten waved at Broly.

"Bye uncle Broly! See you soon!" he cried out and caught up with Trunks and they both left the three Saiyans' sight.

While the Saiyans got acquainted with each other, Cheelai met up with Bulma and invited her over to her room. She had a few movies lying on the bed and Bulma looked at each of them.

"Don't think I've seen these before. What kind of movies are these?"

"Horror movies. I saw a rental store the other day while we were shopping and I went by the other day to rent a few classics." Cheelai pulled the first one on top of the pile and slipped the disc into the machine, turning the screen on.

"Uh, I'm not great with horror films, too many gross things happen that scare the crap out of me," Bulma said and Cheelai laughed a bit.

"That's nothing, you should've watched these with Lemo the other day," she said and recounted how often Lemo covered his face with his toque while watching the movies with her and Broly. Broly kept asking too many questions that were throwing Cheelai off her mood a bit and she realized that maybe movie nights with Broly wasn't going to be a thing anytime soon.

As she was watching the first movie with Bulma she took her pants off and threw them on the floor, sitting up against the headrest of the bed. Bulma glanced and looked puzzled.

"Do you always watch movies without pants on?" she asked and Cheelai shrugged.

"It's a comfort thing, mostly. There've been times where I let the movie play in the background while I went down on Broly," she said with a coy smile on her face and Bulma giggled a bit.

"That must've been fun for him," she said and Cheelai pushed play on the menu screen.

Several moments of the movie went by and Cheelai was really into it while Bulma hid her face in her hand, shielding her eyes from the disturbing imagery.

"WOAH! That guy got sliced in half! That's so awesome!" Cheelai exclaimed and Bulma sighed, her face growing a little pale.

Some time went on and Bulma was getting angry at the screen.

"What the hell is she doing?! That door's locked you idiot!" Bulma screamed and Cheelai laughed.

"Bitch's gonna get it! Bitch's gonna get-OHHH! BRUTAL!" She said and grinned ear to ear. Bulma crossed her arms, sitting up straight and she glared at the screen.

"Who writes this crap? Why'd they have to make so many stupid people do stupid things in these movies?!" Bulma yelled and Cheelai smiled back at her.

"Bulma, chill. You gotta laugh at these dumb movies because the writers don't want them to be masterpieces of art. I love these because they can get creative with how the monster kills their victims. Hand me that one over there, we'll watch it after this," she said and Bulma pulled out the one Cheelai had pointed to.

"What's this one? It just has an odd-shaped ring on the front of it," Bulma said and Cheelai took it in her hands.

"Yeah, this one's my favorite. It's about this cursed videotape where anyone who watches it dies a week later," she said and Bulma's eyes widened. She began to laugh nervously.

"Uh, sure. I hope I don't end up dead a week after watching that movie then, huh?" She said and laughed a bit more. Cheelai stared at her intently, resting a hand on her thigh with a huge grin on her face.

"Maybe not, or maybe we will die after watching it. Wanna take that risk?" Cheelai said and Bulma gulped. She then laughed and Bulma looked at her confused.

"I'm fuckin' with ya, Bulma. But I like the effects they have in this one," Cheelai went back to watching the rest of the movie and casually let her hand rest underneath her panties. She didn't do anything with it though but began to ease herself down into her seat on the bed as the rest of the movie played and when it was done, she got off the bed to switch it out with the next movie. She fetched her bag of joints, a fresh batch she had made after growing her new crop in the old bedroom and she took one out.

"These types of movies you need to watch while high," she said and lit it up. She took a couple of hits and laid back down on the bed. Bulma glanced down at her, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh, does Broly know about this?" Bulma asked and Cheelai glanced up.

"Yeah, he's seen me get high before. He doesn't like the smell too much but he's gotten used to it after a few days. He doesn't partake though."

Bulma nodded and stood up off the bed.

"You're not staying to watch anymore?" Cheelai asked and Bulma shook her head.

"I gotta keep an eye on Trunks and make sure he does his school work. A habit I've picked up from Chichi. Thanks for the, um, movie," she said hesitantly and Cheelai smiled.

"Anytime. If you wanna do this again, just let me know what kind of movies you like and I'll go get them," Cheelai told her and Bulma smiled, leaving the room.

A few hours later, Cheelai was passed out on the bed, a small bud left from another joint in the ash tray and a different movie playing on the screen.

The door opened and Broly walked in. The sun had set a while ago and the only source of light came from the screen as the movie was playing and Broly saw that there was a large man wearing a mask chasing after someone with an axe in his hand, the victim screaming in terror. He noticed Cheelai passed out on the bed and he sat down beside her. He stroked her silver-colored hair and a smile came across her lips, sighing happily. It didn't wake her though, but Broly gently moved her onto his lap and he moved his hand along her body, feeling her smooth skin underneath his hand. He saw her panties and let his hand rest on them, covering her ass.

She sighed again and nuzzled her face in his thigh, smiling. "Mmm, Broly."

He looked down at her and wondered if she was waking up but she was talking in her sleep.

"Mm, that's it. Open wide for mommy," she said and Broly's eyebrows raised a bit. He decided to shake her awake and she stirred, opening her eyes.

"Hm? What's up?" she slurred as she sat up. She noticed that the movie was still playing and that the room was dark. She turned on a lamp beside her and shut off the movie, wiping her mouth. She adjusted her hair and stared at Broly, smiling.

"Hey. How did your training go?" she asked and noticed how damaged his battle uniform looked.

"It felt good," Broly said and Cheelai looked over the damaged fabric and blinked.  
"Must've been if these new clothes were torn this much," she said. "You can take it off now."

Broly slipped out of his body armor and looked at the cracks and broken pieces that were torn off and set it down on the floor. He stood up to remove the rest of the battle uniform and his eyes rested on Bah's ear that was draped on the corner chair. He walked over and picked it up, looking down at it. His eyes were still immersed on the ear as he sat down on the side of the bed. Cheelai crawled over and wrapped her arms around Broly, kissing him on the shoulder.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked and Broly patted the pelt with his hand, letting it rest on his lap.

"It's confusing. I have been wearing Bah's ear for years, but during these last few weeks, I have worn it far less often. I don't understand what this means. I don't want to get rid of it, yet it does not bother me as much if I don't wear it around my waist."

Cheelai got off the bed and put her hand on the ear as well, moving her hand to cover Broly's.

"What do you want to do?" she asked. She gave his hand a squeeze and Broly brought his arm up around her to bring her close and she smiled, blushing a bit. She nuzzled into his chest as he held her close to him.

"I think Bah would be happy to know I've made new friends. I think he would rest easier knowing that I am happy to be with them too."

Cheelai figured that the large beast might not be sentient enough to convey the proper emotions, but the sentimentality behind Broly's words made her smile even more as she petted the ear.

"I think he would be happy too," she said and Broly stood up, taking the ear to the closet. He opened it and looked around but sighed as he turned to Cheelai.

"I don't know where to put his ear," he said. Cheelai walked over and she gently took it from his hands, walking back to the chair.

"Let's just leave it here for now and tomorrow we'll go find a decent box to store it in as a keepsake. Would you be alright with that?" she asked and Broly smiled, nodding.

"I would appreciate that, yes."

She set it down, then got undressed and slipped under the covers as Broly lied down beside her. She snuggled up to him again and kissed his chest.

"Will we work on the next part of the sex lesson?" he asked and Cheelai chuckled a bit.

"In time, we will. I think given what you've been through emotionally, the best thing for you right now is to work on healing the scars that are inside, those ones that are more emotional than physical. We don't need to rush this."

Broly let his hands rest on Cheelai's shoulders and he stared down at her.

"You are very special to me, Cheelai," he said and she smiled, laying her head on his abdomen. If Broly were to lie down completely on his back, she'd sometimes crawl on top of him to lie down on his chest and listen to his heart beat. If she were to hear his heart beat now, she'd probably hear it beat faster than normal. She could see that his face was red with nervousness and she sat up. She reached over and gave him a kiss on the lips and she looked into his eyes.

"I love you," she said and Broly's eyes widened a bit.

"You…love me?" he asked and Cheelai nodded, resting her hand on his cheek.

"I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. You're my special Saiyan and the most powerful guy in the whole universe and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Broly grinned as he stared back at her. He wanted to say something but Cheelai gently touched his lips with her fingers.

"It's okay if you can't say it, you don't have to." Broly reached up with his hand and he nudged Cheelai's hand away from his mouth. He pressed his palm against hers and their fingers slowly interlocked with each other. She put a hand on his chest and continued to stare into his eyes.

"I…love you," Broly said, his face beet red. Cheelai smiled and kissed him again. She lied back down beside him and rested her head on the pillow and Broly adjusted himself to lie down on his side, facing her. She turned to face away and draped his arm over her, drawing him close to her as his body pressed up against hers. She reached over and shut the light off from the lamp and laid back into her comfort zone. Broly carefully avoided enveloping her completely and she smiled as his hand caressed her body, holding her against his chest. Minutes later they were both asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragonball Super: Spiced-up Broccoli**

 **Part 8**

"A wedding?" Cheelai asked as she almost shoved another mouthful of ramen noodles into her mouth. Broly sat across from her at their table, eating platefuls of food with a smiling Bulma standing before them.

"Yep," she said and Cheelai blinked for a moment, eating her portion. She then set her chopsticks down and pulled up a chair for Bulma.

"A wedding," Cheelai said again, eyeing Bulma suspiciously.

"I've been giving it some thought, and I think this would be a great send off for the two of you. It would make all of us happy to see you two get hitched before you start your new lives on a new planet."

"What is a wedding?" Broly asked and Cheelai leaned on the table with her elbow.

"It's some sort of ceremony where two people are united together, bonded for the rest of their lives. I think we had something like that on my old home world, but I've never been to one so I'm only going on word of mouth here."

"You two will love it. There'll be a ceremony, then a grand banquet with dancing, singing, and people getting together for a good time. Then afterwards you two get to consummate the wedding," Bulma said, winking at Cheelai.

"Consummate? Does that mean I have to consume Cheelai after this ceremony is over?" Broly asked and Bulma chuckled a bit. Cheelai glanced back and forth from Bulma to Broly.

"I think she means we have sex after the ceremony is over," Cheelai said and Broly stared at her. His cheeks blushed red for a moment and a grin appeared on his face.

"Have we not already been doing that in our room?" Broly asked and Cheelai gave him a look, putting a finger to her mouth.

"We don't tell people about those things out in the open," she said, her cheeks redder than his. Bulma laughed a bit.

"It's okay, you don't have to be so discreet about it. So, are you guys in? Do you want to go through with it?"

Cheelai and Broly looked at each other.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't thinking about any grand ceremony or get-together to celebrate us being together. I just figured people know already and we'd spend the rest of our lives in peace and quiet. Probably start a family," she said while looking at Broly with a huge smile on her face and her cheeks blushing even more. Bulma's face lit up and she grabbed Cheelai's hands.

"That's great to hear! Just say the word and I'll get everything organized," she said, letting go. Cheelai stared at Broly and took his hand.

"What do you think, Broly? Do you want to do this?"

"It does sound interesting, yes," Broly said and Cheelai shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess that's settled then. We'll hold a ceremony or whatever you guys do here on earth," she said and Bulma's smile widened.

"Perfect! I'll set up the guest list, hire caterers, get some music, decorations, and an officiant to get you two hitched! Ooh, I know who can officiate this," she said and stood up, cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Hey Whis! Come in!" she called out and seconds later Whis's face appeared in front of the three of them. Cheelai almost choked on her noodles while Broly ignored the image and continued eating.

"Ah, greetings. What can I help you with?"

"I'm planning a wedding for Broly and Cheelai. Would you like to be the officiant?" she asked and Whis pondered it for a moment, putting a finger on his chin.

"That's one of those common earth customs that join two lovers in a union if I'm not mistaken," he said and Beerus nudged himself into the viewer.

"Does this ceremony come with delicious food?" he asked and Bulma nodded.

"Yep, there'll be a banquet after the ceremony and you'll have an endless supply at your hands."

"If we get first dibs on the banquet, we're in," Beerus said and Bulma flashed a victory sign.

"You got it. We'll set the date to a month from now."

"We will look forward to it," Whis said and the image disappeared. Cheelai quickly slurped her noodles and breathed a sigh. _That's quite the method of communication._

"That takes care of the officiant. Now for the catering, I was wondering if Lemo can set aside some time to plan a banquet?" Bulma asked.

"I don't see why not. The guy's practically a workaholic," she said.

"Caterer, check. Now where to hold this ceremony?" Bulma asked herself, standing up. She paced back and forth and studied the patio area and stared down at an open patch of land on the compound and snapped her fingers.

"That area's perfect. I'll get started on the decorations and guest list. We'll also need to get you a wedding dress and a tuxedo for Broly."

Cheelai glanced over at Bulma.

"Dress?"

"Of course. You're going to be the bride and all brides wear beautiful white wedding dresses. You should've seen mine, it was gorgeous," Bulma said, hands to her cheeks blushing heavily. She rushed to take Cheelai's hands in hers and smiled ear to ear.

"I can't believe this is going to happen! I'm so happy!" Bulma squealed and she ran back into the building to search for Lemo. Cheelai and Broly glanced at each other.

"Well, guess we're getting married. How about that?" she said, laughing a bit.

"You don't sound as excited as Bulma," Broly said as he tore into a large piece of meat and Cheelai smiled up at him.

"It was unexpected. I don't know a single thing about these and I wouldn't know what I'm supposed to do. If this is such a big deal, I'm starting to worry I might fuck it up somehow," Cheelai said and slurped some noodles into her mouth. Broly gazed out at the area Bulma chose for the ceremony and he smiled.

"It feels like a challenge. I will gladly take a challenge," he said, puffing out his chest a bit and Cheelai laughed a bit.

Some more time had passed and Broly's training had improved his control over not only his energy, but his emotions as well. His training with Goku and Vegeta helped him focus his anger while in his great ape state. They also took great care in helping him nurture his Super Saiyan form without him losing himself completely. It would still be a while before he can master his full potential but the signs are pointing in the right direction that he can harness his anger without the emotion controlling him.

Lemo and Dr. Briefs had finished construction on the new ship, a capsule ship large enough to fit Lemo, Cheelai, and Broly while they travelled to Planet Bloss. They also built a new and improved capsule house with more space for Broly to move around in comfortably, even a room big enough for him to sleep in. They would keep the old capsule house for obvious reasons along with the spare bathroom and the capsule that had their ship would make for a spare garage for Lemo to work on his own projects. Broly had been enjoying his time in the gravity room and asked if they could make a gravity room for himself to use on Planet Bloss and Dr. Briefs set to work right away.

When Lemo was informed of the wedding, he was ecstatic about being chosen to prepare the banquet and with some free time on his hands now, he went straight to work to write down ideas for what he would cook with his team of chefs.

Over the next few weeks leading up to the wedding day, Bulma was hard at work compiling and organizing everything that needed to be done to make this work out perfectly. She settled on the Saiyans for Broly's groomsmen, choosing Goku as his best man. She sent them to get matching tuxedos, with Broly's having a different color scheme for the bowtie, cufflinks and a flower. The groomsmen included Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

As for the bridesmaids, Bulma was able to get Chichi, Android 18, and Videl to help her out and they all got themselves matching dresses. Then the day came for the women to take Cheelai to find her the best wedding dress for the ceremony.

When they settled on one particular dress, Cheelai looked at herself in the full length mirror. She twirled around and blushed heavily, almost crying from the amount of happiness she was feeling.

With those out of the way, Bulma and her mother began working on setting up the open space for the ceremony with chairs, flowers, an archway, and a stage for the couple and the officiant to perform the wedding.

She then brought Broly and Cheelai to a jeweller to pick out their rings, which to Broly was a bit confusing. He looked at one of the displays the sales clerk showed them and he studied the ring, puzzled.

"People wear these things on their bodies?" he asked.

"Lots of people do," Bulma said, showing off her earrings. She put her hands to her ears and displayed them proudly and Cheelai stared at them, awestruck.

"Holy crap those are gorgeous," she said.

"Can you believe Vegeta of all people got these for me as a birthday gift? He would never admit it but he does have his moments where he wants to be sure I always look pretty," Bulma said and Cheelai chuckled a bit.

Broly tried to wear one of the sizing rings on his finger but had a hard time slipping it on and at one point his finger got stuck and he couldn't pull the ring off. He grew frustrated as he pulled but the ring wouldn't budge. He showed his hand to Cheelai and Bulma and he sighed.

"These rings must hold a lot of power, I can't seem to get free," he said and Cheelai's eyes widened. It took the combined efforts of the two women and the sales clerk to finally pull the ring off of Broly's finger and he found a large enough size that slid on more comfortably. Cheelai giggled as she looked up at him.

The day of the wedding arrived and Cheelai was getting herself ready with help from her bridesmaids, while Goku and Vegeta were helping Broly fit into his tuxedo.

"Frankly I would've just stuck with our regular attire," Goku said, fiddling around with his bowtie.

"You've worn a suit at every wedding you've been to, including your own so quit complaining," Vegeta told him as he adjusted his own bowtie and slapped Goku's hand away from playing around with his own. Broly scratched his head and didn't know what to make of his bowtie.

"I don't remember how to do this," he said and Vegeta scoffed.

"We've gone over this. Here," he said and Broly bent forward to let Vegeta handle tying the bowtie properly and Broly smiled when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Goten and Trunks were horsing around and they both got a stern look from Vegeta which stopped them. The Saiyan men and boys all looked at each other. There was a moment where no one said anything and Trunks was the first to speak up.

"Hey Broly, when you, Cheelai, and Lemo move to that new planet, do you think you'll be visiting us often?" he asked and Broly had a quizzical look on his face.

"I haven't thought about that, yet."

"Well, Vegeta and I can come visit you guys and get some training in. I don't know how far Planet Bloss is but I should still be able to sense your energy and pop in for a visit," Goku glanced over at Vegeta, who looked away feeling a bit embarrassed and he crossed his arms. There was a knock on the door and Piccolo, one of the guests that Bulma invited, came in.

"Lord Beerus and Whis have just arrived. It's time," he said and made his way back outside. Goku turned to Broly and smiled up at him.

"Alright, let's do this," he said and they all left the dressing room.

The seating arrangement had several staff members of Capsule Corps seated, with the front rows occupied by Bulma's more important guests. Piccolo and Dende were seated next to each other, while Mr. Satan sat down with Pan on his lap, keeping her steady so she wouldn't get away from him. Majin Buu declined to sit with everyone and instead sat in the shade by a tree with a large picnic lunch to feast on to keep him pre-occupied.

Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs sat next to each other in the same row and Krillin took up the last seat. There was a gap in the middle for people to walk down and people began to see Broly walk in front of the other Saiyans down the aisle to the stage where he stepped up to and was greeted by Whis.

"I haven't performed a wedding ceremony in ages!" Whis exclaimed, his face beaming. Beerus extended his hand to Broly.

"Congratulations," he said and Broly shook it. Beerus grinned at the firm handshake and he turned to Whis.

"I'll leave you to your ceremony. I'm more interested in the banquet," he said and hopped off the stage and made his way to the back where he leaned up against the wall of the main building.

When things were all set, Bulma began the procession, letting Cheelai take the lead. She gracefully walked down the middle aisle and all eyes were focused on her. Broly turned to face her and his eyes widened, his cheeks turning red. All those times he had seen Cheelai, he had never seen her more stunning than he has now and even that got a smile from Vegeta and Goku, impressed at how lucky Broly was. As soon as Bulma and Chichi noticed the looks on their husbands' faces, they gave them a glare that forced them to get serious again and Broly gulped, his heart beating fast. Cheelai stepped on the stage and stood before Broly, her gloved hands taking Broly's hands to hold them. Her hair and make-up accentuated her facial features and Goku noticed in the corner of his eye something that he felt he should bring up to Broly.

"Um, Broly," he said but the large Saiyan wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Broly, I-I don't want to alarm you, but um, your," he coughed to clear his throat. "You have a bulge showing in your pants."

All the excitement and the sight of Cheelai aroused Broly in an awkward way that when he turned sideways, people below could see it as well and there were a few laughs being exchanged from the guests. Bulma and Chichi stared dumbfounded and even Android 18 couldn't look away. She quickly turned to Krillin and issued a quick apology for looking and he waved it off, laughing a bit.

"Oh my," Whis said as he laughed a bit. "I wasn't expecting you to be so excited to see your bride-to-be."

Broly and Cheelai raised an eyebrow, then she quickly glanced down and saw his erection poking under his pants and she quickly put her hands on it, hiding it from everyone else and more laughter came from the guests as she glanced back, her face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, he gets excitable very easily," she said and stared up at him.

"Remember that thing I taught you the other day when you had one of these come out at the wrong time? Think of those images and it should go away," she said and waited a few seconds for Broly to figure out what she meant.

When the awkward moment finally ceased, Whis went through with the ceremony as planned. He gave Broly and Cheelai their rings and finished the ceremony by letting Broly lift up Cheelai up for their kiss and everyone cheered the two newlyweds.

When they stepped down off the stage, hand in hand, Goku and Vegeta were the first to notice that something wasn't right and they both stared up at the sky. Broly eventually picked up on the energy signature as well. Piccolo and Krillin could feel it too and they looked up.

"Of all the times for him to show up," Vegeta said and Goku looked down at everyone.

"Everyone, get inside, now!" he said and he turned to Piccolo and Krillin.

"We'll need you two to help escort everyone in as quickly as possible. Cheelai, you and the others get in as well. We'll handle this."

"Handle what?" she asked, concerned.

"It's Freeza, he's on his way here," Vegeta told her and her face grew pale.

She instinctively reached for her waist but realized that she wasn't wearing her utility belt, otherwise she would've pulled out her blaster pistol. Broly stared down at her.

"Go inside, stay safe and out of harm's way," he said and Cheelai stared back, worried. Her face eventually relaxed a bit as she could see the look of confidence he had on his face and she gave his hand a squeeze with her own.

"You stay safe too, don't do anything reckless. Come back to me in one piece, you got that?" she said and she quickly ran into the building, despite her footwear. All that was left outside were Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Whis, Lord Beerus, and Majin Buu. Buu was still busy eating and he looked up to see a large circular ship come into view.

"Who's that?" he asked. He glanced around. "Where did Satan go?"

Buu decided to ignore the ship and casually made his way to the building where he sensed the majority of the guests. Beerus strolled casually up to the three Saiyans, hands behind his back and stopped behind them. Whis walked over to him. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight as he could see the large ship fly into the atmosphere overhead.

"Well, this certainly was unexpected," said Whis and Beerus glared up at the ship as it began crushing a few of the buildings ahead, causing panic and screaming from those in the area as they ran in all directions.

"So long as he doesn't destroy the banquet, I couldn't care less. Come on, Whis, the Saiyans can deal with this," he said and turned around to walk into the building. Whis turned to the Saiyans with a smile on his face.

"Have fun, you three," he said and the two were soon out of sight. Goku and Vegeta took their jackets off and tossed them aside. Goku loosened up his sleeves and took up a fighting stance, Vegeta doing the same.

"Just like that bastard to crash a celebration," Vegeta said and they were ready for Freeza to show up.

When the hatch opened and a set of stairs descended to the ground, Freeza and a few foot soldiers emerged, with Berryblue floating to his side. When he stopped, he chuckled a bit, hand to his chin and he put his hands behind his back.

"Well, well, this is quite intriguing. Three little monkeys band together to throw a little get-together," he said and Broly stared at him.

"What do you want this time, Freeza?" Goku asked and Freeza smirked, focusing more on Broly.

"I vowed to find Broly and his new companions and seems fortune favors the bold once more," Freeza said, smirking at the large Saiyan. Broly felt disgusted at the way Freeza glared at him and his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"How did you know he was on earth?" Vegeta asked and Berryblue put a hand on Freeza's shoulder before he could answer.

"Have you forgotten so easily your time spent with the Freeza Force, Vegeta? All of our ships are equipped with a tracking device should any of them go astray. Our original destination was Planet Vampa, but after a few weeks we were able to track it here to Earth."

"Lemo and Cheelai's ship," Vegeta said and Broly's eyes widened, glancing down at him. Freeza laughed and Broly glared at him.

"It wouldn't surprise me if none of you fools even realized it. I still intend on harnessing Broly's power for my own personal use to subjugate the universe, however there is another pressing matter that I need to address. If you could be so kind, bring me what I've come here for and we'll be on our way," he said.

"If it's about the Dragonballs, you're too late. The wishes have already been made and you'll have to wait almost another year before they're active again," Goku said and Freeza grinned maliciously, chuckling.

"Oh, I'm not here for the Dragonballs, Goku. I'm here for that wretched wish-stealing thief you have hiding somewhere," he said, his voice wrought with venomous intent and Broly's eyes widened. He felt anger well up inside him but he was fully conscious of it and this time he welcomed it.

"My Lord, our scouters are picking up a large group of people in that building over there behind them. Our target might be among them," said one of the foot soldiers and Freeza's eyes lit up a bit.

"Well then, this makes my job a lot easier then! I don't even need to soil my hands with the middleman," he said laughing and began walking towards the Saiyans.

"You'll have to get through us first," Goku said and Vegeta stared at Freeza, smiling.

"Stubborn as always, Freeza. We're more than a match for you so don't even bother."

Freeza cracked his neck and began powering up, clenching his fists. His aura burst forth and he shifted into his Golden form. Goku and Vegeta immediately transformed to their Super Saiyan Blue state knowing how serious Freeza was and Broly brought his arms up to hold them back. They looked up at Broly.

"We'll fight him together," Goku said and Broly shook his head.

"You don't need to bother. I'll handle this myself," he said and Freeza laughed out loud.

"You? Handle me? Last time I recall you weren't faring so well against those two until your father had been killed," he said and Broly's energy burst forth, shaking the earth around him. Cracks formed around him and chunks of soil and rocks floated up from the ground.

"Remember your training, Broly. Don't let anything Freeza says distract you or rile you up. We're in this together," Goku said.

"For now, at least," Vegeta added.

Broly stepped forward and his energy spurt forth in bursts, some of the energy blasts knocking the soldiers away. Berryblue looked intrigued at seeing Broly's power rise up, but she decided to casually fly back into their ship for her own safety.

Broly then charged forth and he connected with a fist that Freeza almost blocked and the two began to fight it out. Goku and Vegeta relaxed their auras yet kept their blue hair intact, waiting to see how this played out.

As the fight went on, Broly's power grew. He was still in full control of his state of mind and grinned down at Freeza as he was able to tap into his great ape power, shifting his eyes from black to yellow. Freeza still had a bit of an advantage over Broly early on and managed to send him crashing into the building where everyone had gathered to hide in. Thankfully none were in the immediate area since they had retreated to a different section entirely at this point.

Broly flew back out, dusting off his tuxedo which had now been torn a bit on the sleeves. He ripped the jacket off and threw it away, then he began building up more power, firing a mouth blast at Freeza, who had to use an excess amount of strength to knock it away as it was pushing him back. He fired finger beams in retaliation and Broly deflected them with his hands before he continued fighting and pushing Freeza back. He was able to grab Freeza's tail and slam him hard into the ground, causing the mad tyrant to gasp in pain from the impact. Broly landed a few punches to Freeza's chest and gut and his last punch was caught by Freeza's hands, trying to push it back.

"Damn you!" He screamed and kicked Broly hard in the gut with both feet and he quickly went on the offensive, pounding Broly with fists and kicks.

Vegeta stared on, watching the fight and he picked off a few stray soldiers who wanted to intervene, a simple energy blast knocking them away.

When the fight reached a fever pitch, Broly let his fury run wild and he managed to successfully transform into a Super Saiyan and he screamed, staring at Freeza who glared at Broly in return with wide eyes and gritted teeth.

"Don't think for one second your transformation intimidates me this time! You are nothing to me, you simian bastard! NOTHING! I rule this universe and I will continue to rule and make sure you monkeys are at my feet licking my bootstraps!" Freeza screamed and conjured up a large ball of energy above his head, his own fury burning forth down on Broly. He launched the ball and the Saiyan caught it, pushing him down a bit. Broly screamed and began to push the ball back and with one great howl he sent it back to Freeza, darting at hi-speed towards him.

"WHAT?!" Freeza cried out and he had to avoid the ball of energy but didn't expect Broly to bear down upon him with a fist that sent him crashing down to the earth below, the impact so fast and severe he bounced once, causing him to gasp for breath. Broly landed on the ground and grabbed Freeza's ankle. He began slamming Freeza repeatedly to the ground and Freeza was screaming in pain from each impact.

Goku and Vegeta were stunned to see how brutal Broly was in pulverizing Freeza that they could hear him cry out for help each time he was being swung around and slammed to the ground.

Broly spent at least a good solid two minutes slamming Freeza left and right repeatedly on the ground and Goku eventually decided to step in and put a stop to this.

"Broly! That's enough, you can stop," Goku said and Broly stopped after he slammed Freeza down once more. He let go of Freeza and planted his foot on his back to hold him there. He brought his hand up and charged an energy blast from his palm and Goku grabbed his wrist.

"Don't, it's not worth it," he said and Broly glared at him.

"Why should he live? You've told me enough about him and what he's done to our planet of birth," Broly said and Goku smirked.

"He ain't a threat anymore. He doesn't have the leverage he once had and letting him go with a warning is enough to help keep the people on this planet safe."

Broly sighed and cancelled the energy in his hand, stepping off of Freeza. He phased out of his golden form and he crawled slowly back to his ship.

"B-Berryblue…get me…the…healing capsule," was all Freeza managed to say before he passed out from the pain and the remaining soldiers who were still fortunate enough to be alive carried him back into the ship and within seconds it lifted off the ground to fly out of orbit. Broly powered out of his Super Saiyan state and Goku clapped him on the shoulder. Both he and Vegeta had went back to their normal state when they realized that Broly had the fight in the bag.

"Your training has really paid off, you've got a good handle on your Super Saiyan form, that's for sure," Goku said and Vegeta hesitantly walked over to the two of them. Even he had trouble stomaching how much punishment Broly was dishing on Freeza and he stood, arms crossed. Broly's tuxedo was torn quite badly from the fight and the extra bulging of his muscles when he transformed and he frowned.

"I ruined my outfit. Won't Cheelai get mad at me?" he asked, putting a hand behind his head. Goku laughed a bit.

"I'm sure she'll understand. She'll be happy to see you won," Goku said and Broly smiled down at him. He extended his hand and Goku shook it.

"Kakarrot, I thank you and Vegeta for your training, it was greatly appreciated."

"Anytime, Broly! Now let's go to the banquet, I'm starving!" Goku yelled and Vegeta glanced up at Broly with a grin on his face before he walked into the building, a grin that Broly assumed was an acknowledgment of his skill and how much he's improved but also a little bit of contentment at seeing Freeza get brutalized.

Lemo had been waiting for everyone to reach the banquet hall and he asked what had happened and why Broly's tuxedo looks torn up. Cheelai was ecstatic to see Broly again and didn't want to let him go when she hugged him. Goku recapped how the fight went down to Beerus and Whis while Vegeta explained it to the rest of the guests.

"So, he manhandled Freeza like a ragdoll. I'm impressed," Beerus said and Goku gave him a look.

"I'd love to see him fight you someday, Lord Beerus," Goku said and Beerus glared back at him.

"Are you implying that he would make a suitable candidate to take over the mantle of Destroyer?" Beerus said and Goku grinned ear to ear. He turned around, whistling as he walked away and Beerus had to be held back by Whis holding his shoulder.

"Hey!" Beerus cried out and Whis tapped him on the shoulder. He pointed to the buffet table with his staff and Beerus sighed. "Alright fine, but that Saiyan owes me an explanation later!"

Bulma arranged to get a replacement tuxedo delivered so Broly could change into a new suit and enjoy the rest of the celebration with Cheelai and his new friends. After about an hour, Broly returned with a brand new suit and he sat at the main table with Cheelai to his side. They exchanged pleasantries and although Broly was asked to deliver a speech, he politely declined. Cheelai decided that no words were needed and instead let others have the floor to express whatever it was on their minds and made their well-wishes to the newlyweds.

Beerus and Whis approached the main table and the Destroyer cleared his throat.

"I have no reason to doubt your ability anymore, Saiyan," he said and Broly blushed a bit, smiling.

"Thank you, Lord Beerus," he said and Cheelai wrapped her arms around him, smiling. She turned to Whis.

"Thank you, Whis. I'm happy Bulma chose you to officiate this," Cheelai said and Whis bowed.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Cheelai, or I guess I should call you Mrs. Broly now?" he chuckled a bit and Cheelai looked up at Broly.

"Whatever suits you is fine by me," she told him and Beerus bowed formally at the couple as well.

"You have my blessing and my guarantee I won't destroy the planet you're moving to. Consider that my gift to you," he said and walked away back to the buffet table. Whis gave them a beaming smile and Cheelai's eyes widened a bit.

"I guess that's a generous gift," she said.

"A Destroyer god rarely offers such a gift so I would definitely accept it humbly," Whis said and went to join Beerus at the buffet table. He spotted Beerus and Goku fighting over the same dish and he shook his head, chuckling a bit. Lemo rolled up a large cart to their table and began placing dishes in front of Broly and Cheelai.

"I made sure to cook these especially for the two of you so the guests can have their fill of the buffet table. Hours of dedication and precision to perfect everything you see before you," he said and Cheelai took Lemo's hand.

"Thank you so much, Lemo, for putting up with me since we first met. I know I can be a handful sometimes, but I know I can consider you a true friend for all that you've done. I think your father would've been proud of you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But right now, all I want is for the two of you to be happy and well-fed. Bon Appetit," he said, bowing to the both of them and went around to check on the buffet table and see what needed replacing. Broly took a bite from the first dish and his eyes lit up, a huge grin on his face. He happily dug in while Cheelai took her time.

After the banquet, there was some light entertainment and Beerus took the liberty to do a dance routine of his, delighting the guests with his performance.

There was a karaoke machine set up and they reluctantly had to listen to Krillin regale them with his questionable singing voice. Whis had to restrain Beerus from destroying the machine and he spent most of the time covering his ears.

There were others who stepped up and people were surprised that Cheelai had a beautiful singing voice, something she was embarrassed to admit at first when she picked up the microphone.

The dance came afterwards with Cheelai and Broly taking the center of the open area. Broly was having a difficult time moving around slowly, trying to avoid stepping on Cheelai's feet. Goku and Chichi happily showed them how to dance, reminiscing about the first time they danced at their wedding and Broly was able to pick up on it relatively well, being able to dance successfully to one song with Cheelai. Bulma begged Vegeta to dance but he was adamant he'd never show himself dancing in front of Goku or anyone else for that matter and settled for dancing by herself. Some more upbeat music came on and the women decided to take to the dance floor and entertain everyone.

When all was said and done, the kids were passed out on some of the chairs, while most of the guests had already left earlier during the banquet. Bulma walked over to Broly and Cheelai and she gave her a huge embrace.

"Thank you, Bulma," Cheelai said.

"It's the least I could do. Tell you what, I'll store all the gifts in a capsule so you won't have to worry about those. My sister's made all the arrangements for your honeymoon at the resort. Take as much time as you two need over there, there's no rush. We'll be waiting for you two to come back."

Cheelai hugged her one more time before she and Broly packed for their trip to the spa resort she had been to weeks ago with Bulma. Lemo piloted a ship with a sign that said "Just Married" on the back of it and he flew them to the island.

"I guess you won't need me to pick you two up when your honeymoon's over?" he asked and Cheelai shook her head.

"Broly will take me back on his own," she said and Lemo waved at her as he took off into the air.

When they got to their suite, they could see how spacious it was. It was well-lit during the night and there was a hot-tub in the patio area with a complementary bucket of ice that had a bottle of champagne chilling inside. The bed was large, large enough for Broly and Cheelai to sleep on comfortably, and a large television screen behind them. The bathroom looked luxurious with a large tub big enough for the both of them and an array of rose petals strewn around with candles set up to be lit with a lighter provided.

"Wow, this place is throwing out all the stops for such a romantic getaway, don't you think?" she said and set their bag down. Broly did the same with his bag by the bed and he sat down at the foot of the bed. Cheelai finished checking out the suite and she stopped to see the full moon shining out over the horizon, illuminating the night sky with its reflection over the ocean surface.

"It's so pretty," she said and Broly walked up behind her. He frowned when he saw the moon since it reminded him of the many times he had transformed into a great ape during his youth before his tail was removed permanently.

"We're fortunate I don't have my tail anymore," he said and Cheelai glanced up at him.

"Oh, right. I did hear something about that. Saiyans with tails transform under the full moon if my knowledge is correct, but most other things I've only recently discovered as I spent time with you."

"We should close the blinds. I'm don't feel comfortable looking at it," he said and she nodded. While she did love the sight, she also wanted to be sure Broly had a good time too. She shut the blinds and turned to face him. She gave him a warm, yet seductive smile and she wrapped her arms around him. He sat back down on the bed so they could stare eye-to-eye. They began to kiss and she moved his hands around her back to the top of her dress. She turned around and waited for Broly to unzip her dress but he was more confused at what she meant.

"There's a zipper at the top there, will you pull that down?" she asked and Broly took the top and brought the zipper down. Since the dress was strapless, it slid off and fell to the floor around her legs. She stepped over the dress and turned to face him. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked under that dress since she wore a white corset that accentuated her breasts, a small thong that barely covered her essentials, and a pair of stockings on her legs. She bent forward to pick up the dress, exposing her ample cleavage to Broly and set it down on a chair by the corner. She removed her long white gloves and set those on top of the dress and sauntered back over to stand in front of her new husband, gazing at him with her beautiful lavender colored eyes. She wanted him to bask as much in her beauty as she could before she wanted that corset off of her.

She turned around again and pointed to the knot that tied her corset together and Broly pulled at the string to undo the whole thing and Cheelai slipped it down off her. She backed into Broly, wrapping her arms around him from behind her head and she draped one of her legs on top of his. He stared, mouth open as she gracefully leaned forward to remove the footwear, turning around to do the same with the other leg. She then bent forward in front of him and gave him a seductive look as she slid her stockings down, giving him a full view of her curvaceous butt with a small string thong barely covering her crotch area. She moved back and grinded against his crotch with her butt as she stood up and turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders. She began to kiss him again, this time sliding her tongue inside his. She twirled her tongue around his and pulled away, allowing some of their saliva to dribble down between their mouths. She stared intensely into his eyes and Broly's face was beet red. He had never seen her this sensual before and he couldn't form the words to describe what his mind was going through. His cock was so hard it was pounding against the fabric of his pants, begging to be freed from his pants.

She took his hands and brought them to her back and he closed his eyes as he glided them down to her butt. He gave it a firm squeeze and she smiled, her hands moving to his outfit to undress him as she started kissing him again.

When she undid the button and zipper of his pants, his erection sprung up and tapped him on the abdomen. She ran her fingers through his hair while her other hand began stroking him, and their embrace was growing more intense. Broly gently slipped Cheelai's thong off of her and she stepped away from them. She noticed that he still had socks on and giggled, bending down to remove them. She coyly draped one of them around his neck and pulled him in for another embrace and she tossed the sock aside, licking her lips.

She crawled over to his lap and Broly lifted her up by her hips. She hung upside-down with her crotch at Broly's face and her mouth and hands hovering over his cock. He glided his tongue across her sex, making long and broad strokes while she suckled on the engorged tip of his erection, bobbing her head up and down slowly while circling around the tip with her tongue. One hand was stroking his shaft while the other was fondling his balls and Broly moaned a bit through his mouth as he was flicking his tongue up and down along Cheelai's clit. They had worked often on their oral technique and knew what worked as they did it, Broly finding the specific spot that would drive Cheelai crazy. She moaned a bit louder as he continued to work his tongue inside, sucking in the lubrication that was seeping out and licking with broad and quick strokes, alternating between long and short movements, sometimes quick, other times slow. He moved his mouth and his tongue all around and Cheelai was breathing heavily. She stopped playing with his cock because she knew she was almost there and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his stomach and moaning from each broad stroke of his tongue.

She continued to gasp and moan until she convulsed and felt herself tighten until she cried out, holding onto Broly tightly with her arms, her legs shaking a bit as she climaxed, a huge smile crossing her face. She brought her arms forward and climbed down to straddle his lap, looking into his eyes.

"You've been waiting a while for this moment, so let the final lesson begin," she said, stroking his chest. Broly licked his lips and got the rest of her taste in his mouth with his fingers and she smiled at him. She moved up and shifted his cock around so the shaft was in between her thighs and she straddled him on top. Broly felt her warm and wet crotch along his shaft and he stared at her. He was on cloud nine at this point and his face felt flush with excitement, his heart racing while his face and body radiated heat from the amount of lust he felt for his new bride.

She took a few deep breaths, preparing herself and Broly wanted to say something but she brought her hand up, shaking her head.

"Don't talk, let me prepare myself," she said and took another deep breath. She nodded and grabbed his shaft, moving it around like a joystick so the tip of his cock pressed up against the opening of her vagina and she closed her eyes. Since her orgasm made her incredibly moist, the tip slid in easily and she gasped out loud, her eyes widening. When she managed to get the head of his penis inside her, she adjusted her legs so she could get the best mobility on top of Broly and she let out an unintentional moan as she moved around.

"Holy shit…" she whispered and placed her hands on his shoulders, her shins resting comfortably on Broly's lap. He looked a bit worried as he stared at her, but this new sensation he was feeling made him even more curious.

"It feels warm," he said and Cheelai covered his mouth with her fingers.

"Shh, don't say anything, just enjoy it," she breathed and began to lower herself, bringing a few more inches of Broly's cock inside her and she let out a loud gasp, her head jerking back.

"Okay. We're good so far. Holy fuck that's big," she breathed, thinking out loud and began to lift and lower herself, getting a feel for his girth and length inside her and she brought herself to a decent, if albeit slow pace as she rode his cock.

"Just don-NGGHH, don't do anythiNGGHHH. Let your hands sit thAHHH!" she moaned loudly again as she tried to talk to Broly and he had an idea of what she was trying to tell her and he let his hands rest to his sides while she was moving her pelvis up and down.

"Hoo, that's tight," she said, stopping after a few seconds and she felt like she was almost out of breath. She stared into Broly's eyes, smiling. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, but Broly could see the amount of joy and ecstasy that was all over her face with him inside her and she licked her lips. She gasped a couple of times when she felt his cock twitch inside her and she giggled a bit from the sensation.

"This will take some getting used to, so bear with me," she breathed and she began to move up and down again, moaning loudly once more. She felt confident now that she could pick up the pace a bit and began to move up and down a bit faster, getting as much as she could fit in there without causing any pain to herself. Her moans were more frequent and louder in volume, her breathing more pronounced, and her legs shaking even more as her eyes were moving around, rolling to the back of her head.

Broly hands were in a vice-grip, clutching the sheets and the mattress and he felt the tightness of Cheelai's vagina glide up and down his cock, the sensation unlike anything he had ever felt before. He thought for sure that her mouth felt amazing, but this new feeling he was experiencing was a hundredfold better.

He wasn't sure how long it lasted, and not even Cheelai was sure how long she was at it, but it was only after several seconds of her thrusting herself up and down on him that he finally cried out, bursting hot semen from the tip of his cock inside Cheelai and she stopped, feeling every bit of ejaculate spout forth inside her, seeping through the snug walls and oozing down his shaft. Broly looked down and he could see the creamy white semen drip down from inside Cheelai onto his cock and he stared at her, a bit of concern on his face. He covered his face with his hand out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect that so soon," he said and Cheelai lifted herself off his cock and straddled his thigh, breathing heavily.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," she said and she moved his hand away, stroking the side of his face. She then wrapped her arms around him, smiling.

"And that, my beautiful Saiyan, was sex," she said softly and felt the sweat glistening off his skin from the intensity of the whole experience and she giggled a bit. She continued to hold him until he eventually wrapped his arms around her body as well.

"I love you," he whispered and she blushed heavily. She didn't hear it often from Broly since she had been more used to his non-verbal expressions of love. Hearing him say it was still able to catch her off-guard and she was happy to hear it.

They held each other for a few more minutes, eyes closed. She had her ear pressed against his chest so she could hear his heart beat and she breathed a sigh of happiness as he ran his fingers on top of her, petting her hair.

After they cleaned up, they snuggled against each other in the bed and Cheelai stared up at him.

"I think after I get used to it, we can try a couple different positions to see what else feels good," she said and Broly glanced down at her.

"Positions?"

"Yeah. There's more than just the one we did. I wanted to start off with that so I can get a feel of you inside me and I realized this is going to require some work. But there are positions where you do most of the work and it also feels good, yet I should warn you to go easy since I don't want you thrusting so hard. Last thing I need are for my lady bits to take excessive punishment."

"I understand. I will be careful," he said. She remained quiet until a random thought hit her and she smiled up at him.

"This still feels unreal. I was not expecting this at all but here we are, husband and wife enjoying our honeymoon," she said.

"If you had not come into my life, I would've still been on Vampa fighting creatures and enduring that shock collar from my father," he stated and Cheelai gazed up at him, a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't still be here. But I doubt he would've approved of anything you did since your first fight with Goku and Vegeta."

"I think he still loved me, in his own way. Despite his many faults, he was still a dedicated father who made sure I grew up strong." Broly brought his arms back behind his head and he laid down on his hands. Cheelai sat up and lounged on her side, resting a hand against his chest.

"It's okay if you still miss him, Broly," she said and Broly smiled.

"Thank you."

Cheelai kissed him once more and shut off the lights, snuggling into his arms as the two drifted off to sleep.

While they spent the rest of the week at the resort, enjoying the beach, the hot tub, and a stroll along a trail that led to a tropical forested area, Lemo was busy doing final checks on all the things he had built with Dr. Briefs and the engineering staff at Capsule Corps.

"Capsule house, check. That's Capsule number 001. Gravity room, check. Capsule 002. Garage/Hangar, check. Capsule 003. Kitchen, check. Capsule 004. Old Capsule house, check. Capsule 005. Capsule ship, awaiting final check-up before launch sequence."

He set his checklist down and went back underneath their old Freeza Force ship and he ran a scanner at a section he hadn't checked yet and his eyes narrowed.

"Doctor Briefs, can you narrow the scope on your monitor to this section that I've got centered on my viewer?" Lemo asked and Dr. Briefs entered a few keys on his keyboard and the scope zoomed in on the section Lemo was talking about. He paused the screen and Lemo emerged from underneath the ship to get a closer look at the zoomed in image.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered and crossed his arms.

"What do you think it might be? It doesn't look like an explosive device," Dr. Briefs said and Lemo shook his head.

"Nope, that's the tracking device cleverly hidden within the hyperspace grid. I almost mistook it for another part that regulates the ship to keep it from disintegrating during hyperspace travel, yet if you look at the way it's shaped, the oblong grooves are slightly different than this part right here," he zoomed in on a different section that had a similar shaped part and Dr. Briefs's eyes lit up a bit.

"Well I'll be, good eye," he said. "We'll get to work on removing that immediately."

He stood up and lit up another cigarette, handing his lighter to Lemo so he could light up as well.

"I'll have to double-check every section of the ship to see if I might have missed any other tracking devices. I can't be too easy-going with this, knowing that Freeza will stop at nothing to get his hands on Broly and Cheelai. He's going to up his game soon I imagine, knowing the amount of punishment he took from Broly."

He went back to help a couple of engineers remove the device and he scanned the ship a second time. Fortunately, he didn't find any other tracking devices and he checked it off his list.

"First thing I might do when we get to Planet Bloss is take this thing apart and see how I can modify that capsule ship with Freeza Force tech," Lemo said and Dr. Brief's eyes widened.

"Well why didn't you ask us sooner? We could've done that weeks ago," he said and Lemo grinned, taking a long drag off his cigarette.

"That was my original intention all along, doc," he said and stretched his back.

"Tomorrow we'll do a test run of the capsule ship to make sure everything is functioning at a hundred percent," Lemo said and he yawned, stretching out his arms.

He left the main laboratory back to the old capsule house and went straight to his room, throwing out the butt of his cigarette along the way. He could see the full moon from out his window and stared at it for a while, lying down on the bed.

"Welp, this was a fun couple of months. Can't wait to see what the next few will be like on planet Bloss."

He took his toque off and set it on his face, drifting off to sleep.

A few days later, Cheelai contacted Bulma, informing her that she and Broly were on their way back. She passed the message along to Lemo and he began to gather everything into their respective capsules after confirming that everything worked as they should. The capsules were placed neatly in a large case, with a few extra capsules he had made that contained enough food and drink for their travel to Planet Bloss. All that was left was to get the large capsule ship ready and calmly wait for Broly and Cheelai to come back.

Bulma got in touch with as many people as she could to see the trio off. Goku, Chichi, and Goten stopped by, followed by Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Vegeta waited by the capsule ship while Trunks and Goten flew up to see if Broly came into view and they went up to greet the two, Broly carrying Cheelai in his arms while holding their bags.

The two boys landed on the ground and Broly touched down afterwards. Lemo took their bags and set them inside the capsule ship alongside the case that had the capsules inside, and another case that had all the tools Lemo would need to build, maintain, and deconstruct, with a different case that had all his knifes and kitchen tools for his cooking needs. He pressed a few buttons and the ship began to power up, walking back outside along the makeshift ramp that was also the capsule ship's hatch.

Bulma greeted Cheelai and Broly, almost crying at seeing them go so soon.

"All of your belongings are packed away in a large box in the ship so you won't forget anything. Yes Broly, even your pelt is packed away safely," Bulma said and Broly smiled. Cheelai gave Bulma a huge hug, whispering something in her ear while slipping something in Bulma's lab coat pocket. She then kissed her on the cheek and took her hands in hers.

"I don't know how I can repay you for all that you've done for us, Bulma," Cheelai said, on the verge of tears and Bulma chuckled a bit, wiping her eyes.

"Stop, you're going to make me cry even more," she said and Cheelai turned to the others.

"Thank you for having us here and thank you for looking after my Broly for me," she said, directing her statement to Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta didn't say anything except give a two finger wave with his index and forefinger. Goku walked over to Broly and bowed at him, placing a fist against his palm.

"Until we meet again, Broly," he said and Broly bowed back.

"Until we meet again, Kakarrot."

Broly, Cheelai and Lemo went around to thank everyone else and Lemo handed Dr. Briefs a notebook.

"Here, take this. It has a lot of my notes that you can use to help improve your technology. It's compiled from years of experience serving two generations of the Cold empire. I have a copy myself but I know you and Bulma will make good use of this as well."

Bulma quickly rushed over and snatched the notebook from her father's hands, poring over the pages. She giggled gleefully and hugged Lemo tightly.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to see what we can come up with," she told him and Lemo blushed a bit. He turned to Chichi and waved at her.

"Keep that Saiyan on his toes, miss Chichi, I hope those recipes I gave you will be put to good use."

Chichi bowed, smiling politely. "Thank you very much. Have a safe trip!"

Lemo and Cheelai boarded the ship first. Broly stopped in front of Vegeta and after a brief pause, he smiled and flashed the OK sign at him, walking up the ramp. Vegeta smirked and walked back inside the building, followed by a few others. Bulma waved with her arms in the air while Goku shielded his eyes from the sunlight, watching as the hatch closed and the ship began to power up to take flight.

Lemo made the final arrangements and told Cheelai and Broly to strap in. He activated the thrusters and the ship rumbled loudly, taking off the ground to fly up out of the earth's atmosphere into orbit, preparing to launch the ship into hyperspace.

When they cleared the gravity of the planet, he unhooked his straps. Cheelai and Broly did the same and she moved over to sit on Broly's lap. He began to fool around with her and she started to giggle.

"Broly, we just left the atmosphere," she laughed as he was kissing her on the neck and Lemo stared at them, disgusted.

"Will you two please hold off on that until we get to Planet Bloss? It's going to take us six days to get there at top speed and last thing I need is to see you two canoodling with each other." He said sternly.

"No promises," Cheelai said, staring and smiling at him mischievously.

"I swear, I hear one decibel coming from your sex noises while we're on this trip and you'll be cooking your own food for the next month, got it?"

Broly quickly shoved Cheelai off of him and she glared at him, then at Lemo.

"Seriously?!" she cried.

"I like Lemo's cooking," Broly said, tapping his index fingers together bashfully and she sighed, sitting back down on her own seat.

"Fine," she crossed her arms and stared out into the blackness of space.

Bulma finished tucking Bulla into her crib for her nap and her phone started vibrating in her coat pocket. She walked out of Bulla's room and closed the door gently. She then felt inside and took out a bag that had four joints inside. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she realized that Cheelai had slipped that into her pocket at the last minute before she left. She put the bag back in and felt for her phone, taking it out. She saw a message from Cheelai's phone, a small gift Bulma had given her a few weeks ago so they could keep in contact with each other. She and Lemo managed to modify the devices to track subspace carrier waves so that even when they're as far away as Planet Bloss, they could still keep in touch with her on Earth.

She opened up the phone's screen and there was a message from Cheelai with a picture attached to it. She thought back to what Cheelai whispered to her and what she told her was: "Check your phone later."

The attachment was a picture Cheelai took of herself in front of a sleeping Broly with his erect penis out. She winked at the camera with her OK sign and a huge smile on her face.

The message read: "Saiyan dicks are fucking awesome."

Bulma blushed heavily and stared open mouthed at the sight of Broly's erection and she put the phone against her chest, looking around her quickly. She definitely didn't want Vegeta to see this or he'd have a fit. She glanced once more, looking outside the door and saw that no one was coming and she stared at the picture again, grinning. She closed and locked the door to her room and checked the time on her phone. She knew Vegeta was going to be out training with Goku for the majority of the day and that Trunks was busy with his school work so she had free time to herself.

 _You lucky bitch,_ she thought as she slid her hand down underneath her pants, holding the phone up to her face so she could get a closer look at Broly's erection as she began to play with herself.


	9. Epilogue & Author's Note

**Dragonball Super: Spiced-up Broccoli**

 **Epilogue & Author's Note**

 **Five Years Later…**

A warm summer breeze blew across the field. Lemo paused from planting a fresh crop of vegetables to feel the wind caress his sweat glistened face, breathing in the fresh air. He leaned against his hoe and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his face. He spotted Broly's twin boys sparring with each other. As he paid closer attention, it looked more like a scuffle and he sighed, letting the hoe fall to the ground.

"C'mon you two, break it up. What's going on this time?" he yelled and one of the boys cracked the other with a fist that hit him square in the nose while he wasn't looking and he was knocked to the ground. The one who hit him wiped blood from his nose and sniffled a few times, glaring down at him.

"Now we're even, Bok," he said and Lemo reached out with his hand to help Bok back up. The twins had wild hair like their father, Broly, but their skin and hair color were just like their mother, Cheelai. The other twin, Choi, walked over and shoved Bok back and Lemo stepped in between the two, holding them back.

"Cut it out, you two!" Lemo barked.

"He started it!" Bok cried out.

"Stop lying!" Choi retorted and Lemo groaned.

"How the hell am I supposed to get any work done if I have to keep you two from tearing each other apart?" Lemo said and he glanced up to see Broly shadow fighting on his own in the air. Lemo grabbed the two boys by the backs of their shirts and walked them forward.

"Broly! Come down, your boys are at it again!" Lemo cried out and Broly stopped. He landed in front of his sons and his imposing figure made them look away.

"Talk," he told them.

The boys didn't say anything for a moment and Broly glared down at them even more.

"Bok stole something from mama's dresser!" Choi said, pointing a finger at his brother.

"Is that so?" Broly said, crossing his arms.

"No, I didn't! You're the one who stole mama's bracelet and I had to get it back from you!" Bok said and Broly sighed.

"Show me," he ordered and Bok slowly pulled back the sleeve of his shirt and one of Cheelai's bracelets was around his wrist.

"It's not right to take things from other people," Lemo told them.

"Why? Mama still does it," Bok said, wiping the blood that was still dripping down from his broken nose. He didn't care that his nose was broken (it wasn't the first time), and Choi tried to wrestle free from Lemo's grasp. He was about to take to the air to pull Lemo up with him but Broly stopped him with a stern glare.

"You can let them go, Lemo, I'll take it from here," Broly said and he took his sons by their arms, walking them to their house.

When they got in, Cheelai was lounging down in a chair, sleeping. Her belly had grown huge with a second pregnancy with her due date a month away. The sound of the door opening woke her up and she adjusted herself in her chair, rubbing her belly and feeling a kick coming from inside.

Broly nudged his boys forward, frowning and Cheelai stared at them, sighing.

"Not again."

"Bok stole one of your bracelets," Broly said and shoved Bok forward. He gave Cheelai her bracelet back and he looked down at the floor.

"Sorry mama," he said.

"Go clean yourselves up and stay in your room until Lemo gets dinner ready," Broly commanded and the boys ran off to the bathroom. He knelt down on one knee and placed his hands on Cheelai's belly. He felt a couple of kicks underneath his hand and he smiled a bit.

"She's going to be a feisty one, that's for sure. She kicked a lot more often than they did," she said.

"Have you thought of a name for her? I was thinking of going with Arugula," Broly said.

Another kick and Cheelai winced a bit. "Dunno if that was her liking the name or hating it."

Broly let her name the boys since she felt that Saiyan names would be appropriate. But for this one, she drew a blank and figured Broly would have something clever. When she heard the name Arugula, she laughed a bit in her head, realizing that it's another Saiyan name but she realized she probably would've gone with something silly instead. She repeated the name a few more times in her head and she liked the sound of it even more. She glanced down at Broly's face and she frowned. The way the boys looked made him upset and she had a feeling why.

Broly looked up at her and sighed.

"They are still copying your bad habits," he said and Cheelai leaned on her elbow, covering her face in embarrassment.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I stole one of Lemo's kitchen knives to cut something because I couldn't find the damn scissors and I realized I did it without thinking twice. I hastily put it back because I felt like shit for doing it. I'm trying, Broly, I really am. I hate that my boys are picking up this bad habit and I don't want them to grow up this way, but it's so hard," she continued but tears streamed down her face as she was speaking and Broly put his fingers to her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed a couple of times into his chest. Her emotions had been running wild throughout this pregnancy and it became a chore for her to control them, occasionally having a meltdown during a petty argument with Lemo or yelling too loudly when scolding her boys for something insignificant. Broly held onto her until she was calm again and she wiped her face, grabbing a few tissues from a box beside her.

"Thank you, I've been needing that," she said, laughing a bit. Broly wiped as much as he could off her face with his fingers and she stared at him.

"You've been an amazing dad, Broly. I wouldn't know what to do with those two without you. We're still figuring this out but I feel we're doing alright. What's Lemo up to?"

"Tending the crops," Broly told her and she groaned as she slowly got to her feet, the added weight of this coming baby making it difficult for her to move around liberally. She slowly walked to the door, dismissing any help from Broly and she saw that there was another individual talking to Lemo and they both shared a laugh.

"Is that…Goku?" she said and Broly glanced at her. She looked more closely and she recognized his hairstyle immediately. Broly walked over to the door and he smiled as he saw Goku as well. She patted his arm and nudged him forward.

"I'll keep an eye on the boys, make sure they're not getting into trouble again," she said and made her way over to their room. Broly floated above ground and flew the short distance to meet him. He noticed that Goku was wearing a different colored gi than before, all blue without an undershirt and unique looking boots. Goku waved at him.

"Yo, Broly! Glad to see you again!" Goku yelled and Broly smiled.

"It is good to see you again, Kakarrot," Broly said.

"It's been too long. I wasn't sure you were ever going to visit us," Lemo said and Goku chuckled.

"Sorry! I've been busy training a new kid. He's the reincarnation of Majin Buu and he still has the same strength he once had when he was evil, so I gotta teach him to bring out that power once more and fight as a good guy now."

Lemo and Broly looked at each other, confused.

"Majin Buu? That large pink guy who's always eating?" Lemo asked. He vaguely remembered Buu, but what stood out was how much food that bubble-gum colored fellow packed away in his mouth. Lemo eventually had to tell his friend Mr. Satan that he wasn't going to continue making food as he had other things he needed to work on and Buu pouted, throwing a small tantrum which forced Mr. Satan to calm him down.

"Oh no, not that one. This Buu was different," Goku assured him. "He was far stronger and way eviller than the Majin Buu we know right now. It took a while but when we finally beat him, I asked King Yemma to reincarnate him as a good person. I met that kid at the World Martial Arts Tournament and I knew he needed training so he could be strong. That way I could get to fight him properly again."

"Let me get this straight. You want to train up some kid just so you can fight him? You didn't hit yourself in the head, did you?" Lemo said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, it's not like that. I know how strong this kid is and if I train him properly, he could even grow to be as strong as Lord Beerus if he puts all his effort into it," Goku said and Lemo's eyes widened. Broly coughed to get Goku's attention.

"Did you come here to spar with me?" Broly asked and Goku closed his eyes, grinning. He laughed a bit, resting his hands behind his head and Broly sighed, smiling.

"I gotta find some way to keep my strength at its peak. If all I did was train Uub (that's his name by the way), then I wouldn't be able to keep up with you or Vegeta."

"I've got two boys now who I know will be very strong when they're older and I have a daughter on the way. She'll probably inherit her mother's feistiness," Broly said and Goku's face lit up in excitement.

"Woah! You're a daddy?! That's amazin'!" Goku exclaimed and Broly cleared his throat.

"We shouldn't waste time talking, I'm afraid. I can't leave Cheelai alone with them for too long since she needs as much rest as she can before our daughter is born."

Lemo waved his hand in front of Broly, smiling. "Don't worry about that, big guy. I'll make sure she's alright. You two take as much time as you need to spar or fight, just don't destroy my crops while doing it."

"Thank you, Lemo," Broly said and he took up a fighting stance. Lemo sewed together a fighting gi for Broly that felt loose and mobile on him, and the wind made it ripple against his skin a bit. Goku took up a fighting stance himself and smiled.

"I hope I don't have to transform this time," Goku said and Broly smirked, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Goku could see that they were yellow and a green aura flared around Broly as he was ready to start. Goku smiled and the two flew at each other, connecting and blocking each other with their forearms as their fight began.

 **Author's note…**

And thus concludes this story.

First off, huge shout outs to NALA1588 and FunsexyDB on Twitter for their amazing artwork of Broly and Cheelai, both SFW and NSFW, which inspired this fanfic to begin with. Give them all the follows, likes, retweets, support, and love for their artwork. They're very talented artists and they love Dragonball a lot.

Now that this story is finished, I can polish it up and correct a few things. Some scenes obviously, a few plot elements that reflect more of the movie after repeated viewings, that sort of thing.

But once that's taken care of, I can get back to work on Ascension, Part 1 (and eventually part 2) and really get that story going since that's my bigger project that I hope to see completed before the end of 2019. I haven't decided if I'm going to tie in Ascension with this story or not based on the content of the story overall. Spiced-up Broccoli might just be a one-off and the involvement of Broly, Lemo, and Cheelai in Ascension could be different. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, lol.

Thank you to those who've followed this story and for all the feedback, I'm happy that there are quite a lot that have been receptive to the idea of Broly and Cheelai getting together and keeping me motivated to flesh out these characters a bit more, even though this was more my interpretation than what we'll actually get. We'll see how Toriyama-sama writes these characters when Super comes back and whether the Broly movie will be adapted to a televised format.

And go check out the latest Dragonball Super manga chapters, I'm really stoked at how Toriyama and Toyotaro have been crafting this arc with a new villain. Any new developments in Dragonball are giving me tons of ideas I want to work into a fanfiction and this will be an exciting year for me writing-wise.

Take care, everyone.

EM79, February 22, 2019

Edit (02/28/2019): Just finished the polished version and the story has a more complete feel to it. Version 2 should update itself shortly and be complete. Take care.


End file.
